Peaceful Waters
by Jade Raven
Summary: Sakura's at a hot springs with six hot jounin, but will only Genma appreciate her charms? Shonen ai warning! This is actually a Het fic though.
1. Chapter 1

OK, Jaydraven fantasy land here. Sasuke is back in Konoha; magically they didn't kill or imprison him for his crimes. Age of team 7's members 16-17, except Kakashi. Obviously people. Obviously.

**This idea popped into my head while I was writing my other Genma fic. which I may add more to. Thanks everyone who read and reviewed ****As Long as We're Together, We'll Never Be Apart.**** I feel so loved!! So here goes!**

**Sorry, first I've gotta say, I will be writing my longer story, ****Growing Up Sakura ****again as soon I get these little weasels out of my brain. (By weasels I mean these two oneshots) (**

Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust as the sound of her current teams bickering once again polluted the peaceful sounds of rustling trees, chirping birds and buzzing insects.

"DOBE! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Sasuke yelled angrily at his blond haired friend

"I'm just trying to figure out how much farther we have to go!" Naruto whined shaking his hand to get rid of the sting from Sasuke smashing it.

"Ask for the map! Don't try to take it out of my pocket!" Sasuke growled fiercely.

"Maybe he was trying to find out what a penis is?" Sai butted in, the fake smile as always plastered tight to his mouth.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT PENIS!" Naruto hollered glaring back at the black haired ANBU member.

The other members of this current team dealt with the bickering in their own way. Kakashi seemed oblivious, his nose shoved into Icha Icha Violence, Neji rolled his white eyes skywards once again wishing he was one of the birds flying over head, this time for a different reason then many times in the past. He was secretly hoping one of them would drop a bomb on one of his annoying comrades perchance to make them shut the hell up. Sakura's head just dropped lower and lower as she walked until she was sure there was a dark cloud visibly looming over her bright pink hair.

They had just completed an excruciatingly long (or maybe it just seemed that way) A-class mission to intercept some scrolls that would have started a secret alliance against Konoha. At missions successful end Tsunde had ordered them to take a much-deserved rest at a hot spring resort on the way back. No one was complaining about this and everyone wanted to start their relaxation as quickly as possible, which had lead to the ungodly suggestion that they leave at dawn and get there around 4:00 in the afternoon. It was 2:30 right now and Sakura wasn't sure if everyone on their team would make it all the way. Mainly because despite a fortunate lack of serious injury on their mission, this road to their vacation would quickly lead to broken bones unless some shut up, and shut up quick.

Quietly seething for 10 minutes now, Sakura could no longer stand it and let out a yell that echoed off of the surrounding mountains "If the three of you don't shut up so help me God Kakashi and Neji will be carrying three body bags back to Konoha!"

Kakashi glanced up at this and raised an eyebrow while Neji just smirked a little, arms crossed. Naruto stared back wide eyed and gulped and Sai just cocked his head a bit filing this under his notes of human emotional behavior patterns. Sasuke just gave a characteristic smirk and "hn'd" at the threat.

"Still annoying after all these years," Sasuke said coldy not even looking back at her.

The words stung more than she would like to admit. Sakura thought having Sasuke back would be like old times, maybe better. Instead his contempt for her was always in evidence, even when she had healed a strained arm and three broken ribs. Sakura certainly wasn't the fangirl she had been at 12 but she did her best to try to make Sasuke feel welcome. He evidently took this to mean that she was still in love with him and took her completely for granted.

"Teme! Watch what you say to Sakura-chan!" Naruto defended boldly.

At this the few moments of silence Sakura had gathered for them collapsed as the two argued heatedly about who could tell who to do what and to whom.

It was 3:30 when they finally reached the resort. The annoying arguments and hot blood had translated to a quicker pace and sweat soaked and weary, the six ruffled jounins made their way up to the front desk of the resort.

"Welcome to Peaceful Waters Resort!" an overly cheerful young brunette greeted. "You must be the ninja from Konoha, ne? We've received instructions from Tsunade-sama that you'll be staying with us for the next week! Please follow me and I'll show you to your cottages."

The girl sidestepped the front desk and led the way with a brisk but bouncy step. As she led them along a quiet and beautiful stone path she pointed out the various amenities.

"To the right we have our fabulous four star restaurant. It is open from 7:00 am to 8:00 pm, although if you should require something after hours there is a brochure in your rooms showing a slightly more limited menu that we offer at all hours available through room service." The girl chimed.

"Do you serve ramen?" Naruto asked feeling his stomach rumble.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled, "It's a four star restaurant! Don't you want to try something other than ramen for once!"

"Ramen is a four star food!" Naruto argued.

"I believe that we have cup ramen available on our room service menu," the brunette smiled back at Naruto.

"Now to your left we have our famous hot springs, we only have a few guests right now but the nearby villagers often come to visit," the hostess grinned at them.

"It doesn't look like there is a partition, is this a communal spring?" Sai asked.

"Yes, both males and females use the same spring, we feel this lets our guests relax more and get to know one another better. We often have newly weds here and they appreciate the time they get to spend together," she explained.

The girl went on describing various entertainments and scenery as they walked not noticing the excitement, interest, and worry among a myriad of other emotions crossing the shinobi's faces.

"Here we are! There are three cottages in this area. The first one is occupied already, and these two will be for you. Each cottage is equipped with three rooms, a living area, and a bathroom complete with shower and bath. There is a small courtyard behind each; carefully landscaped with benches and chairs for private relaxation and enjoyment. Please note the pamphlets and informational booklet available in each living area by the phone. If there are any questions, requests or comments please don't hesitate to call!" with this final bit of information imparted she bowed and left them to decide their arrangements.

Immediately Sakura and Neji whipped their heads to Kakashi saying in silent unison that they would rather be dead than have to share space with the bickering threesome.

Kakashi grinned, scratching the back of his head in amusement and said, "Ok, I think Sakura, Neji and I in the first cottage, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai in the second."

"Hn," replied Sasuke glaring at everyone as he made his way to the second cottage.

"How come I have to share with those two! Sasuke is so bitchy and Sai won't stop smiling at me!" Naruto whined.

"Come on, you trained for three years to get Sasuke back, spend some time with him. And Sai needs our help to understand himself better. Be a little patient Naruto," Kakashi said lamely not really caring as he walked to open the door to the cottage he would share with Sakura and Neji. He had plans revolving this vacation that defiantly included some X rated literature and most defiantly did NOT include breaking up idiotic fights with shinobi that should have learned better.

Sakura sighed in relief and followed Neji into the cottage. Kakashi had already discarded his sandals at the entrance and grabbed what looked to be the biggest room that sat to the left of the living area. Neji removed his shoes and took the one on the right nearest the door since it was the closest. Sakura kicked off her boots and trudged over to the last room sliding the door back and gasped in delight. Her room had a lovely little window that overlooked the private garden. It was furnished simply with a dark wooden wardrobe for her things, a small writing table and chair and a full sized futon topped with a lovely white cotton duvet. She dropped her pack on the ground and flopped happily on her bed delighting in the soft feel of it as she lay back and stared at her ceiling.

"I'm going to go soak in the hot spring," Sasuke announced once he had shoved his pack in his room. He had of course claimed the biggest one, which annoyed Naruto to no end and didn't affect Sai one way or another.

"But, but," Naruto started, "there could be girls in there."

"And?" Sasuke asked arching an eyebrow.

Naruto paused for a moment, a big Cheshire grin spreading across his face. "Good point teme!"

Sai also pause to think about this, " I believe I'll go too."

He was sure that he'd learn a lot about emotions on this trip. He wasn't sure he felt anything for girls one way or another clothed, but maybe naked would be different. It looked as if the other two guys were having a range of emotions over this and perhaps he could finally figure out a thing or two. He went to organize his wardrobe as Naruto tried to beat Sasuke to the shower to rinse off before they went to the spring.

Kakashi stretched out on the bed with his favorite book. The bed was nice and soft but the stress of the mission, or rather the stress of who he was with on the mission, had left him with a lot of tension in his back.

"Maybe I should make use of that hot spring," Kakashi pondered as he sat up to make his way to the shower.

He found that Neji had beat him to it and sat down on the sofa in the living area to wait his turn. Neji came out wearing a fluffy looking white cotton robe with the resorts logo on the breast. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him and Neji answered the unspoken question, "There were three of them hanging in the bathroom along with the towels."

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement and went to take his turn at the shower when Sakura darted in ahead of him.

"Sorry Kakashi! Beauty before age!" Sakura giggled as she slammed the door in his face.

It appeared they all had the same idea of heading to the hot spring. Kakashi leaned back into the sofa as he pondered the fact that he would get to see his now teenage former student naked.

"I'm sure Naruto, Sasuke and Sai will find a way to ruin this," he thought forlornly.

Sasuke laid his robe and towel down on a lounge chair at the edge of the spring and eased into the almost too hot water with a sigh. The spring was almost empty as there was one other person at the far edge of the pool.

This spring was natural and quite beautiful. Rocks worn smooth by the water surrounded the edge and there was lush vegetation carefully manicured to provide shade and atmosphere and still keep leaves and twigs out of the water. There were carved benches in the walls of the pool for sitting, relaxing and laying down and Sasuke walked lazily through the water and over to the right wall to lounge beneath a flowering tree. It was quiet and peaceful and Sasuke leaned back into the water letting the heat pull the aches out of his shoulders. He was surprised that there was no soreness from the strained wrist and broken ribs that he had sustained on this mission. Who knew Sakura would be good for something?

Sakura. The stupid pink haired Kunochi bothered him to no end. He wondered if she knew why he had said thank you to her all those years ago when he had left. Probably not. He was in fact thanking her for helping him realize that his decision to leave was the right one. After her ridiculous break down over losing him when she really didn't know him at all, and saying those silly things about how she had friends and family but would always feel alone without him. This just proved to him how stupid and weak she was and why he needed to get away from people and ties like this. How could she possibly compare him leaving her, to his entire clan being wiped out? It was foolishness. The utmost insult to his inner pain and he didn't think he could ever forgive her for it. He could work with her now, since he had completed his first mission in life, killing Itachi. He could handle being on her team as long as she didn't slow them down too much. So far she had actually proven useful a time or two. Sasuke was focused on new things now. He wanted to continue to improve, and when he was ready begin to resurrect his clan. He wasn't opposed to having some ties now that he was fairly comfortable with his power. Naruto he still considered to be a brother, especially since his power had grown immensely as well. He was someone he could pit himself against and challenge to achieve new growth. Sai was new to him but he thought he found him acceptable. He liked that he had little to no emotion and he enjoyed how he set Naruto off. Sai and Naruto were useful. The other members of his team on this mission were in a different category. Neji he felt neither one way nor the other about. He was a fellow genius bloodline limit ninja, a bit quiet and stoic like him. Kakashi was someone he thought he could still learn from, although the level of teamwork he required grated him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called cheerfully waving energetically to his friend as he dropped his robe and towel right on the floor and hopped in the spring, eyes going wide and face red as the heat accosted him.

"Hot hot hot!" Naruto yipped as he danced his way over to Sasuke and plunked down beside him.

Sai cocked an eyebrow at him from the edge of the pool and laid his things on a chair as he stepped sedately into the water.

"So there are no women here yet?" Sai asked looking around.

"No," Sasuke said laying his head back and closing his eyes.

"Do you thing Sakura-chan will come?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I thought you were dating my cousin," Neji asked sternly, having just arrived in time to hear Naruto's question. He slid into the spring and made his way over to his fellow shinobi.

"I am! I am! I just wanted to see- I mean, uh . . . Sakura-chan-"Naruto stuttered scratching his head nervously eyes shut tight trying to think of what he meant.

"She wouldn't come," Sasuke replied lazily. "besides why would you want to see her anyway? There's nothing to her."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking at his dark haired friend.

"She's almost flat chested, her forehead is still huge, and her waist and hips are too slim. She's got no curves," Sasuke expounded.

Naruto just glowered at Sasuke angry at him for dismissing Sakura's obvious beauty. Neji just sat down and looked away, wanting to stay out of these inter-team dynamics.

"Yes, that's true. She also gets puppy dog eyes all the time. That's why I nicknamed her ugly dog," Sai added seriously.

Sasuke chuckled at this feeling a bit more kinship towards Sai. "Ugly dog. That's about right."

Sakura walked towards the spring in her soft robe carrying her towel. She was a little nervous about being naked with all the guys but it wasn't a big deal for her. She was a medic after all and they had all been on numerous missions together. It wasn't like any of them hadn't seen a naked woman before and she'd seen at least three naked men in an intimate way before. Besides, no amount of embarrassment was going to prevent her from enjoying this resort and it's wonderful hot springs! At least that's what she told herself until she was almost up to the spring and overheard the candid conversation about her body.

Sakura rocked back on her heels hearing Sasuke talk like this. So this is what he really thought? She looked down at her chest covered in white robe. She didn't think her breasts were that small. Nowhere near Tsunade's or even Hinata's but still full. She guessed she did wear her bindings rather tight but she didn't want to flop around on a mission or at the hospital. She couldn't argue with the rest he said about her though, hearing him point out weaknesses in appearance she before this moment hadn't thought much about made tears begin to well in her eyes and as Sai butted in with his smart comments it was all she could do to run back to her room. As she padded her way back she nearly ran straight into Kakashi.

"Whoa, forgot something Sakura?" the copy-nin asked crinkling an eye at he above his towel arrangement covering his face.

"No I just decided I'd prefer a soak in the tub instead of the hot springs, I'm pretty worn out and I just want to head straight to bed after," Sakura lied quickly shooting Kakashi a fake smile and wave and continuing on back to the cottage.

Kakashi watched her speed back down the path and shrugged not buying her reason for a second. Maybe there was a really ugly guy in the spring, maybe it was too hot, maybe there was a couple making out or there were live alligators patrolling the water. Most likely the three idiots had found some way of scaring her off. Kakashi sighed and continued to the spring. They'd be here a full week. Maybe he could work a bit on team dynamics a bit after all.

"Stop talking about Sakura-chan that way you two! You don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto defended standing up and placing his fists on his hips.

"I know how to check out a woman," Sasuke answered angrily.

"Oh yeah then how come you still don't have a one! Maybe you're not into girls at all. You can start checking out dick with Sai" Naruto rebutted.

The sound of a soft chuckle more like a cough really wafted over to them from the lone figure to the right of them. Sasuke turned quickly and glared at the interloper but hearing nothing more out of him decided to leave it be. It might have been a cough after all.

Naruto looked over to the figure as well and lowered his brows in thought. Sitting back down next to Sasuke he whispered "What's up with that guy?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke pouting still after the gay implications.

"Something's weird with him. I mean look. His face is completely covered by a towel and it looks like a toothpick or something is holding it up. And look, he's in the water but he has a towel wrapped around his waist."

Sasuke turned to look again. He had missed the towel since the stranger was sitting in the shade of a tree and the water wasn't exactly crystal clear. The man was sitting chest deep in water with his head resting back against the ledge covered in a towel as Naruto mentioned, arms crossed and sure enough a large towel wrapped around his waist "Hn. So he's got something over his face, maybe he's just ugly like Kakashi."

"Maybe he has no dick like you but he actually feels shame Naruto,"Sai ventured having noticed the man when he first entered the pool. Being in ANBU one had to notice the environment immediately and be ready for any surprises that might pop up.

Naruto thought he saw he toothpick propped up towel wiggle a bit at this but dismissed it. He continued on whispering quietly, or as quietly as is possible for a loud mouthed Kyubi container, to Sasuke and Sai, "That's not all, I think he's injured or something."

The three of them turned to look at the stranger more carefully, Neji seeing the three of them staring glanced over as well. It was difficult to see between the shade, the water and the way the guy was laying back in the water but looking carefully there was what appeared to be bruising under his crossed arms. In fact one arm itself didn't look quite right like he was using the other one as a makeshift sling and as they watched the rise and fall of the mans chest seemed to be a bit shallow and erratic. Noticing this the four shinobi tensed stood facing the man.

"Something's defiantly off about this guy," Sasuke said.

"Hey guys," Kakashi waved treading into the spring, "What are you-"

Kakashi cut off as he saw the shadowed figure, "Something about that guy seems familiar."

"How can you tell he's got his face covered!" Naruto said loudly rolling his eyes.

"He may be injured," Neji said quietly.

"Should we try to go wake him?" Sai asked smile still stuck in place.

"I don't know, this is a hot spring, injured people do come here to relax but," Kakashi paused, " I don't like it, Neji use your Byakugan to check him out."

"Right," Neji said quietly focusing his chakra to his eyes and activating his birthright. He turned his stare to the stranger and gasped.

"He's a shinobi, he has a very well defined chakra network but he's injured. Badly. It looks like he's suffering from internal damage," Neji said quickly making up his mind and heading over to the man.

"Shit!" Kakashi swore rushing over there suddenly remembering why this guy seemed familiar.

In an instant Kakashi was beside the man removing the towel from his face.

"Genma!" Kakashi said loudly, "Wake up!"

The senbon chewer bobbed the tool of his trade in his mouth and fluttered his eyes, slurring as he said breathily, "I am awake dumb ass."

"Well he can't be too bad, he's still swearing," Kakashi muttered, "What the hell happened to you?"

"S-class mission. Almost finished. I was running rear lookout on the way back and I got ambushed. No medic so the messenger bird we got said that there was a team coming here with one. I felt fine but they made me stay. I thought if I just soaked a bit my shoulder and leg would loosen up and I could go catch up with my team and go home but once I sat down it just got worse, and now it's kinda hard to breathe. Been in here about two hours now. Can't quite get enough energy to move-" Genma's voice weakened as he went on and he ended with a coughing fit that splattered blood into the water.

Alarmed Kakashi motioned Sasuke to grab Genma's other side and together they helped the injured, water logged Jounin out of the water and onto the walkway. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Kakashi's towels and handed them over helping to steady Genma as the two quickly tied them around their waists and then grabbing Genma again half carried him towards the cottage were Sakura was taking her bath.

"I'm guessing you guys have the medic?" Genma huffed, biting hard on his senbon to relive the pain.

He tried to support his weight as they walked and failed miserably, Naruto having to carefully steady him from the back without touching a huge angry bruise that took up Genma's back from his left shoulder, diagonally down to his right hip.

"What the hell got you?" Naruto asked glancing back to see Neji and Sai following their strange procession.

"Fifteen Shinubazu, you think I look bad, you should've seen them!" Genma smiled around his senbon starting to laugh which quickly turned into a gasp of pain and more bloody coughing.

Genma sagged into his coughing fit and lost consciousness, his senbon dropping to the ground with a metallic ping sound. Kakashi's eye widened at this and he reached around to pick Genma up bridal style.

"I've only seen Genma loose control of his senbon twice in 29 years passed out or not. This is bad. Sasuke run ahead and tell Sakura we're coming. Neji and Sai, follow me, Naruto go to the front desk and find out which cottage Genma's in and then grab his pack and bring it to us.

"Right!" they all replied.

Sasuke flashed away as Kakashi picked up speed running to their cottage with Sai and Neji close behind.

"Think I look bad, you should see the guys


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! So many reviews so fast!! I feel loved!! Hope I can live up to your desires::sweatdrop::**

Sasuke flashed into the cottage his old mentor and fellow team-mates shared and looking around quickly for Sakura, noticed the bathroom door was the only one close ran over to it.

"Sakura come out quickly we have an injured shinobi," Sasuke told Sakura through the bathroom door.

"What?" Sakura asked testily as she had just gotten relaxed, "I can't hear you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in the tub, if they didn't want her presence in the hot springs they could at least let her enjoy this time in the bath. It was a nice big one with jets that she was putting to good use. The sound of them, along with the naturally echoey nature of a bathroom, made cross door communication practically impossible.

"I said we need a medic now!" Sasuke growled through the wood.

"WHAT?" Sakura called.

"Oh for Gods SAKE!" Sasuke fumed as he grabbed the knob and forced the door open eliciting a shriek and two Kunai thrown at his head from Sakura, which he easily dodged. Although he couldn't help but be a tiny bit impressed that she was ready for attack.

"WHAT THE FUCK-" Sakura started covering her breasts with one arm and reaching for another kunai with the other determined not to miss if Sasuke didn't have a damn good excuse.

"Genma is here and he's injured. He just passed out and he's coughing up blood so-"was as far as Sasuke got before Sakura shot up out of the tub naked as a jay bird and ran to her room to grab her medical kit.

Sasuke just stood there frozen for a moment as the dashing (pun intended) sight of his apparently not "flat and curve-less" teammate whooshed past him. He had time to blink twice before the door to the cottage burst open and Kakashi strode in with Genma, Sai and Neji at his heels. Hearing this Sakura rushed out of her room still dripping wet and naked but clutching a well stocked medical bag. Kakashi dropped Genma a bit more heavily onto the couch then he would have liked at the sight while Neji politely averted his eyes wiping a bit at his nose and Sai stared openly his ever present smile suddenly not as fake as usual

Kakashi stared out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but feel like he was living out a chapter out of one of his books as a beautiful pink haired teenager, with water like dew on a morning rose gently clinging to her, knelt concerned next to the hurt jounin on the couch wearing only a soaking wet towel around his waist. He had a brief moment of wishing that he was the injured one until Sakura interrupted his musings with "Move the coffee table over and lay him on the floor. I need more space."

It took a second but Neji and Sai complied moving the table as Sasuke came over to help Kakashi and Sakura laid Genma on the floor. Sakura started the flow of chakra to her hands immediately probing Genma's body for injuries. He was running a dangerously high fever and his pulse was quick and thready. He had numerous injuries but one that was very serious. His spleen was ruptured, it seemed like it was small rip at first but had recently split wider. Sakura thought it may still be small enough that she could mend the tear instead of removing the spleen but she wasn't sure yet. In addition to this he had a torn rotator cuff, severe bruising along his back and front, several small stab wounds and a sprained knee.

"Where did you find him?" Sakura asked as she continued her diagnostics

"He was in the hot spring," Neji answered.

"WHAT? Why would he be in there with these kinds of injuries?!"Sakura fumed.

"He said he felt fine. Tsunade-sama told him to come here to use our medic and he said he was trying to soak his shoulder so he could meet back up with his team to go home," Sai answered.

"He said he felt fine!" Sakura bellowed, "What the hell is wrong with you guys! Why can't you admit when you're injured! He could have died if he was in that hot water any longer. I can't even imagine how painful it must have been!"

"He must be even worse than you!" Sakura spared a second to shoot a meaningful glare at Kakashi.

Kakashi just rolled his eye skyward as he asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yes. This is going to be very painful for him and he may wake up as I'm healing him and I'm going to need to focus all my energy on the repairs. I have medicine to knock him out but it will take some time to take full effect with the level of pain he'll be in,"Sakura instructed grabbing a vial and syringe out of her bag and sticking him with it," I need you three to hold him down. His left arm should be almost immobile so I'll just hold it down with my leg but you guys take a limb.

"Right," Kakashi answered holding Genma's right arm and shoulder down. Neji took the right leg and Sai took the left. Sasuke having disappeared somewhere.

"OK I'm going to start now. Hold him tight," Sakura instructed sending her soothing chakra through Genma's body.

The first thing Genma felt was that the pain on the left side of his chest must have been multiplying exponentially while he was unconscious, the second was the searing pain in his shoulder and knee, and third was that all the other scraps and bruises making themselves known. He groaned in agony and tried to move, finding the fourth thing he felt was strong hands pinning him down to a hard surface. Being a ninja this went against and instinct he had and he shot his eyes open to get his bearings, his head felt light and dizzy and he was sure the floor was spinning at an alarming rate. As his vision focused a little he saw that he was in a room and he wasn't sure where it was all he knew was that he wanted to escape and get away from this pain. In his delirious state his thoughts ran along the lines of "If I can just break away it won't hurt anymore" and he began to struggle away from those secure hands pinning him down as fiercely as he could, which in his injured state was actually still quite powerful. He felt the adrenaline rush through his body as he pushed but to no avail and deep down he knew he couldn't get away from these things holding him down. He forced his eyes to focus more so he could see who was doing this to him and as his vision cleared he realized that he must be dead and in hell and for the first time in as long as he could remember he almost started to cry.

"Is this hell created just for me?" he whispered piteously, "There's a beautiful naked woman leaning over me and I can't even move. Also the pain is pretty bad."

Kakashi couldn't help rolling his eyes at this feeling Genma would probably pull through. Life threatening injuries, no doubt blindingly painful and the first thing he notices is a naked girl he can't fondle.

"Your're not dead yet dobe," Kakashi informed the senbon chewer. "That's your medic, you interrupted her bath."

Genma quickly pulled his eyes over to the masked ninja and as his thoughts became a little clearer as Sakura worked he stopped struggling against his fellow shinobi.

"Kakashi?" he asked making sure it was his friend.

"Yo," Kakashi replied.

"What-"Genma started.

"Please try not to speak Genma-san, the injection I gave you should put you to sleep soon. You are severely injured and I don't want you wasting your energy," Sakura lectured as she worked.

"Anything you say gorgeous," Genma answered causing him to start coughing again. He decided to remain still and enjoy the view until the drug Sakura gave him did it's job.

"Here," Sasuke said coming from the bathroom holding a robe, "you should cover yourself Sakura."

"Thanks Sasuke I-"Sakura started sporting a small smile and light blush as she reached for the garment.

"No one wants to see you like that," Sasuke continued in an emotionless voice earning him angry glances from every male in the room and a deeper blush from Sakura in both embarrassment and anger.

"Maybe you are gay," Genma choked out in a whisper sparing Sasuke an evil glare, which Sasuke returned. As he surveyed the proud Uchiha however Genma caught sight of something that made one side of his mouth curl up in a smirk, "Or maybe not."

He was quiet enough that only Kakashi and Sasuke heard him Kakashi glanced up and seeing the same thing smiled under his mask careful not to let it touch his eye and enrage the volatile teenager. Sasuke turned red enough as it was at the comment, his eyes that is, not a blush of any sort.

Sensing trouble Kakashi butted in. "Sasuke why don't you go find Naruto and help him bring Genma's things over."

"Hn," answered Sasuke as he turned and left the cottage not looking back.

Sakura missed most of this as she quickly put on her robe drawing it tight around her and worked on saving Genma. The medicine was kicking in and the special Jounin's eyes began to droop and then close as his body fully relaxed. As he did Sakura instructed her team that they could let up now and to bring her some bowls of water and lay them beside her then go about their business. She would need to do the rest by herself from here.

Sakura worked for hours on healing Genma, focusing her chakra into the Jounin. She carefully knitted his spleen back together and began brining down the inflammation. An enlarged spleen could mean months of forced bed rest and for most ninja's that was practically impossible. Most would try to go out and train after they began to feel better causing the spleen to rupture again. Easier by far to just make it as normal as possible even though it was much more difficult for the medic. Sakura used the water to do an altered version of the poison extraction technique to remove the blood that had poured into Genma's body from the ruptured organ. When the life threatening injury had been reversed Sakura focused on his shoulder and knee. If not fixed properly these injuries could lead to a forced retirement from ninja life and she took great care with them restoring his functionality back to 100. She then moved on to his stab wounds and bruising closing the wounds, making sure they were clear of infection and healing the black and blue angry looking marks that covered his front an back making them fade away into nothing. When she finished Genma was completely healed and all he would need was some rest and food to replenish what she had used from his body to heal itself at such an accelerated rate. His color was much better and he was breathing easily, his pulse restored to a healthy resting rate. It was now very late at night, or very early morning she wasn't sure which and the strain of the healing along with the realization that she had been kneeling on a wood floor the whole time hit her all at once as she tried to stand almost falling until Naruto caught her.

"Sakura-chan are you ok?" he asked concerned. "We've been taking turns watching you to see if you need anything. Is it over? Is he all better?"

"I'm fine Naruto," Sakura answered smiling sleepily. "Just worn out."

Sakura glanced down at the sleeping Genma and noticed he was still only wearing a towel. She didn't want him to break out in a fever after all her work and laying on the floor in a towel wouldn't help at all.

"We need to get him to a bed now, where's his room?" Sakura questioned Naruto as she began to stretch a little letting the circulation come back to her legs and feet.

"We moved his stuff to Kakashi's room and he took Genma's, it was the cottage next door to ours. We thought you'd probably need to moniter him for awhile," Naruto answered smiling. He was always so amazed at how cool Sakura was being able to heal like that. If he didn't like Hinata so much now he would have jumped her in a minute, but he was nothing if not faithful. Even if he did want to peek.

"Great!" Sakura answered gathering her chakra one more time to use her strength and picked up Genma off the floor. It looked hilarious this small pink haired girl carrying a towel clad 5 foot 11 inch man into his room and Naruto couldn't help but crack a wide smile.

"I've got it from here Naruto. Go to bed. I'll eat with you guys when I get up ok?" Sakura smiled back at her whiskered friend as she carried Genma into the room.

"Ok Sakura-chan, let me know if you need anything!" Naruto waved as he left.

Sakura carried Genma into the dark room and laid him on the bed. Surprisingly even after all this time his towel was still very wet in someplaces. It had to go. Sakura pulled it off before it could soak through the bedding and went to go turn on the lights. She flipped the switch and saw that Genma's pack had been placed on the chair by the writing desk. It looked fairly empty though so she figured one of the boys had unpacked for him. She made her way over to the wardrobe and saw his cloths rolled up into tight little balls for packing pretty much just dumped into the bottom. She rolled her eyes and sighed wondering which one of the slobs had made this mess. She sorted through it all and managed to find what she needed; a short sleeved shirt and a pair of boxer briefs should be all he needed especially with the warm blankets the resort provided. It wasn't good to get cold but it was equally bad to be too warm. Grabbing the garments she turned back towards the bed seeing naked Genma for the first time.

"EEK!" Sakura squeaked eyes going wide and the hand not grabbing the clothes going to cover her mouth. Embarrased she ran over to the door and slammed it shut then pressed herself against it staring again at the peacefully sleeping Jounin. It wasn't as if Sakura hadn't seen a naked man before. She was a medic after all, she'd done dissections of dead people for goodness sake. She'd been exposed to naked men in her personal life as well. It wasn't as if Sasuke was ever going to thaw enough to take her and a girl had her needs. Genma however was a fully adult male in the prime of his life, and the prime of his body just happened to be the largest she had ever seen. She felt guilty but she couldn't keep her eyes off of it. He must have been having a nice dream or he was early for his morning wood because he was at full attention. She was taking all this in and attempting to compose herself when she heard a knock at the door that sent her shooting away from it like it burned her.

"Sakura, I thought I hear something are you ok? Do you need assistance?" what sounded like Neji's voice came through the door.

"NO! No, I'm fine. Just getting Genma into bed, I mean to sleep. You know for rest. Just fine in here, I thought I saw a mouse," Sakura babbled slapping her forehead after she realized what an idiot she sounded like.

There was quiet on the other side of the door for a moment before she heard "I don't see any mice with my Byakugan, it should be fine. Get some sleep Sakura, you don't sound quite right."

"Phew," Sakura sighed slumping with relief. She tensed back up almost immediately as she realized she still needed to dress Genma.

Why did she feel like she was doing something dirty?

"Maybe because you want to," inner Sakura butted in.

"Shut up," Sakura mumbled to herself gathering her courage and all of her professional dignity and marching over to the bed.

She started with the safest piece of clothing, the shirt. She gently lifted Genma's head and slid the shirt over it taking a moment to admire his chocolate brown hair and handsome features. She then took his right arm and guided it through the sleeve, following with the left a bit more carefully since it was freshly healed and probably still tender. She then lifted him into a slight sitting position so she could pull the shirt down taking in his strong pecks and washboard abs. Like any ninja he had scars but to Sakura they seemed almost an asset highlighting the perfect form of his body, the few flaws making the rest seem even better. Concluding her shirting of the Jounin she took a deep breath and grabbed the underwear. She walked to the end of the bed and slid them over his feet tugging them past shapely calves after that it got a bit more difficult. His thighs were very muscular and boxer briefs were the sexiest underwear in the world, but that was because of the way they clung to the body. This would be much easier if he were standing up. Of course if he was standing he'd be awake and she wouldn't be dressing him. She carefully put one arm under his lower back supporting him as best she could and lifted the senbon ninja slightly off the bed grabbing the underwear and quickly pulling them up as best she could. Holding him in this position was putting her face and well everything much to close to his member. She was able to get it most of the way up this way but she didn't want it to snap down on him, that would be quite an embarrassing way to wake the man up. She set him back down still holding the underwear away from not so little Genma and used both hands to pull the stupid thing up over the tip hoping she wasn't giving him a wedgy. As she did so she noticed something strange. It looked like Genma had a fairly large tattoo running across the length of the lowest part of his belly right above his manhood. Lifting the underwear so she could see it better, it was still partly blocked by his erection but it was pretty easy to read the thick bold characters that spelled out "Big Daddy". Sakura replaced the boxer briefs to their upright and locked position and couldn't help giggling a little as she arranged the blankets over Genma.

"He must have been either really confident or really drunk when he got that," Sakura snickered, "Probably both."

She turned off the lights and made her way to her own room throwing her robe over her chair, tossing on a shirt from the wardrobe and crawling into soft luxurious bed. As she drifted off to sleep she was sure that she would be having some pretty nice dreams involving "Big Daddy".

**Ok I guess this isn't a one-shot. I don't think I'm capable of such a thing. I don't know how much more there will be but there WILL be more as soon as I have time and energy to write more. Probably a couple of days. Please R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO happy people seem to like this story! Please continue to let me know what you think! **

**Warning!!! Lemons from here on out! Please don't read it you don't want to see that kind of thing!**

Genma kissed her fiercely running his strong callused hands through her soft pink hair, running them sensuously down her shapely shoulders and back, gripping her tiny waist and moving lower to her firm round butt. Sakura moaned as he began kissing her jaw and neck wet and needy. Her hands ran up and down his muscular back delighting in the manly feel of him. She absently traced her fingertips along his scars, quite unable to think with his strong heat pressing against her. Man he was hot, burning up really. In fact she was starting to get hot as well. Suddenly the way he held her felt a little restrictive, she didn't want to stop but she wanted to get in a new position, she pulled back a little looking into his lusty brown eyes when suddenly Sasuke appeared arms crossed and frowning.

"You've got to be a fool to want to have sex with her," he remarked dryly.

Sakura whipped around to tell him what's for, or she would have but Genma still had her in that tight grip. As Sasuke continued to look at her with contempt her anger vanished and all she was left with was the same feeling she had when he had left her on that bench years ago. Tears began pouring unwillingly from her eyes as she felt weak and useless all over again. She looked down in despair and saw her naked body did look as Sasuke had described in that hot spring yesterday. There was nothing to her. And yet Genma still had her in that vice-like grip. What was she thinking? What was she doing here? She had to get away as she pulled and struggled against Genma's arms she began to cry "Let me go, let me go, let me go!" She should have been able to pull away easily, she was a master of chakra control but she just seemed to get weaker and weaker and his grip tighter and tighter and Sasuke just continued to stand there with his arms crossed looking disgusted, at her body, her weakness or both she didn't know and didn't want to. She screamed one final time "LET ME GO!" struggling with all her might until she landed with a great thud on the floor of her hotel room head and shoulders on the floor, legs still on the bed tied up in her blanket.

That was how Genma, Kakashi and Sai found her as they opened the door quickly hearing the struggle.

Sakura blinked quickly bringing herself into reality and attempting to dislodge herself from her now impossibly twisted and tangled bedding. Extremely embarrassed and still upset from her dream she said the first thing that came to her head, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I know I'm usually late Sakura but it is 3:00 in the afternoon," Kakashi answered an eye crease highly visible as he watched his former student turned cute and sexy teammate try to escape from her deadly pile of sheets.

"Ha ha ha, I mean you," Sakura said dryly pointing fiercely at Genma since she had managed to free both one arm and leg.

"I feel much better now so I thought I'd take a walk. Besides it looks like you're the one having trouble getting out of bed," Genma quipped flipping his senbon into his mouth cheekily.

"I'm the medic here, I didn't waste all my energy just to have you re-injure yourself by getting up too soon," Sakura said attempting to regain some dignity and control over the situation.

"Come on beautiful, just let me-"Genma started trying to pour on the charm.

"Back to bed 'Big Daddy'!" Sakura ordered pleased with the way the blood drained from his face and his senbon lost slack in his mouth.

Genma slumped back to his room shooting a warning glare at Kakashi who was obviously attempting not to lose control and start rolling on the floor with laughter. In the end he did wind up with a senbon shot at his face which he caught easily mid-chuckle making him laugh all the harder.

Sai just raised an eyebrow completely at a loss as to what was going on.

"I'll never understand emotions," he thought with what he guessed might be disappointment.

"What are you guys all doing in my room!" Sakura asked quite peeved at the whole situation.

"We heard you yelling to someone to let you go so we had to check it out," Sai answered deciding to put his smile back on since Kakashi was still laughing. Surely that was the right thing to do.

"Sorry Sakura, Genma just told us that he wasn't sure if there were any of the missing nin who attacked him and his squad still out there. There's a possibility that there could have been one or two hiding that they didn't know about since their mission was not to destroy that group but to return home as fast as possible. He was sure everyone that engaged them was killed but there is the possibility that someone could have followed him here, however unlikely so we all need to be on lookout," Kakashi informed her.

"And you think I couldn't take care of myself!" Sakura answered angrily. "I'm not a stupid genin anymore, I can fight too you know."

"I know that Sakura but when-"Kakashi started.

"Seemed like that blanket had you pretty well covered," Sai butted in, ducking as Sakura threw a pillow with deadly intent at the ROOT member.

"Get OUT!" Sakura bellowed pointing out the door and glaring at the men.

Kakashi could sense killing intent better then anyone and justified or not he decided today was defiantly not a good day to die so he poofed away before the echo of her last word had faded. Sai was almost as quick, not fearing for his life since he wasn't quite sure what fear was, he'd had a glimmer of it when the Uchiha now on his team had looked at him and although not quite as deadly the look his pink haired team mate was giving him seemed quite nasty in it's own way. He ducked his head in apology as he had noticed others do and walked out of her room leaving the door wide open.

"MEN!" Sakura growled as she slamed the door shut and began to pace around her room.

She wasn't sure why she was so irritable. If there were missing nin out there after Genma she could have been in danger and of course if she heard anyone on her team screaming "let go" she would have burst into their bedroom without hesitation.

"Maybe I was a little hard on them," Sakura thought dejectedly. " Damn, now I have to apologize."

This served to make her mood worse. What a great day this was shaping up to be. A wonderful dream ruined by Sasuke before it got good, an embarrassing way to wake up, a cheeky patient who was surely going to try to re-injure himself and undo all her work, and now she had to go and lose her temper and apologize when that was the last thing she wanted to do today.

"Happy vacation to me," She thought sourly pulling off her nightshirt and grabbing the robe she had tossed off last night.

"I'm going to relax if it kills me or preferably everyone else in this team," she thought moodily as she opened the door to her room and strode over to the bathroom determined to take the bath she had been interrupted in yesterday.

"Bath, then food, then check on Genma," Sakura thought making a plan for the day as she locked the bathroom door behind her. "I need to get into a better mood or I'll undo everything I did by killing him."

"Or jumping his bones," her inner self chuckled.

"In my dreams," She retorted mad that she hadn't gotten anywhere with the handsome man. "I hate when that happens, I always wake up or the dream changes before I have any fun,"

"You don't have to be asleep to have fun," her inner self chimed in.

"He wouldn't want me. He probably has tons of curvy sexy women to play with," Sakura pouted, "Besides he needs to relax."

"So do you," inner Sakura argued, "Besides if you can't dream about him, and you can't have him there's nothing to say you couldn't help yourself to a little self gratification with some memories of the 'big daddy;"

Sakura blushed even though she was alone and having an inner monologue that no one could hear. Actually the idea did seem appealing, it wasn't like she didn't know how to satisfy herself, and she was on vacation. She'd probably scared the boys away for awhile and she did have the luxury of time and this lovely bath tub. It had been so long since she had an orgasm, unlike the boys who seemed to have no qualms about "stepping out into the bushes" with an inconspicuous picture or girly magazine in their vest, Sakura had no desire to ride her tidal wave of passion leaning against a rough tree and sitting in the dirt. Unless of course there was a hot guy there to actually take her mind off those things. On the other hand this was vacation not a mission, this was a nice private well equipped bathroom and that tub did look awfully tempting.

Sakura began filling the bath and decided to see how it went. If she felt like it she'd peak her interest, if not she'd just take an awesome bath.

Genma sat on his bed leaning against his pillows and sulking. No brooding. That was more manly.

"Big Daddy . . . go to my room like a baby. . . now everyone knows . . . damn stupid wiseass Kakashi," Genma mumbled to him self through his senbon.

This sucked. If there was one thing Genma hated it was getting told. If there were two things Genma hated it was having no girl, and if there were three things it would be feeling weak as a baby and alone. Here he was in this beautiful resort having all three. In truth Genma knew Sakura was right. He felt ten times better than he did yesterday but even after sleeping he felt extremely tired, and even though he didn't hurt he felt the echo of pain as if, if he moved around too much he would be revisiting the damage that he had yesterday. He could live with having to rest but he hated being alone. He wasn't sure exactly what "meaningful" relationship meant, but he did know that he enjoyed being with people, especially woman. As long as everyone was happy why leave? If things weren't going well why stay? If you broke up but wanted to get together for a little fun why not? What wasn't there to love about women, they're such wondrous creatures with fun body parts, cute mannerisms, strange ways of thinking. And the way they moved, dear god, especially when they moved on you. Thinking this way was not helping Genma feel any better. The girl he currently had his sights on was also the one that was bossing him around. For his own good to be sure but it still stung.

Sakura had matured beautifully. He remembered her as a girl four years ago when he spent much of his time in the Hokage tower. She was Tsunade's apprentice and they had nodded heads and chatted occasionally in the break room, but she was an altogether different being now. He had started taking more missions on to get away from the paperwork. Sure it was an honor to be directly under the Hokage herself but Genma wasn't made for paper work, he was made for action. At least that's what one of his girlfriends had told him when she cleared his desk with one move and rode him like a cowgirl on top of it. Genma did his best to be highly skilled at everything he did and besides the perks he just couldn't get it up for paperwork. He was a highly skilled assassin after all. Not everyone's cup of tea but he was great at it, which was why he was a special Jounin. That was the difference between someone like him and a true genius full Jounin like Kakashi. There was no way in an all around battle that he could compete with that bastard copynin who thought his stupid tattoo was so fucking funny, jealous. But when it came down to the fine art of assassination, undercover work and not leaving behind a trace Genma had him outclassed.

So Genma had returned to the field and he had somehow missed the beautiful butterfly Sakura had become. He was determined to rectify that. He had a whole week and since he had been sent on one mission after another for the past two months he had had to resort to quickies and one night stands. He missed the delicate art of the chase, here he had time and he hoped, a willing accomplice. Besides judging from the conversation he overheard, it seemed like her teammates were too stupid to realize how gorgeous she was, except for Naruto of course but everyone knew he was serious with that Hyuuga. Her dad complained about it constantly to anyone who would listen, or even if they didn't. Sakura needed a self-confidence boost, those lousy excuses for males had to be making her feel less then gorgeous which was what she was. Just the hazy memory of her naked body over him was making him hard despite the state his body was in. If she knew about his tattoo she must have seen him naked.

"I wonder if she likes what she saw," Genma smirked cockily around his senbon, chewing and rolling it around with his tongue.

Genma heard the water going in the bathroom and figured the pink haired medic was probably taking a shower or bath. Either way it should give him enough time without her popping in on him unexpectedly. All the guys were out getting something to eat or heading into town to check out the scenery and in any case no one would dare to come in his room without knocking. That in mind he decided to entertain himself with the memories of the bits of Sakura he got to see last night. He leaned back into the bed and adjusted his shorts down and away from his already swollen member.

Sakura relaxed into her bath as the water slowly filled the big tub. She sighed in delight knowing that she was finally alone. She lay there letting her mind wander to and fro meditating on the sound of the running water and breathing in the lovely scent from the bath oils the hotel had provided. After a long draining mission she began to feel like a woman again. She turned off the faucet when the tub was just an inch away from over flowing and switched on the jets.

"Mmmmmm," Sakura hummed as she adjusted her body against the coursing water.

"This should be the life of a Kunochi," she thought mindlessly positively melting into the water.

Her mind drifted from one thing to another but she found it continually going back to the one thing, or rather Genma and his one thing. If only he wasn't so damn hot. Those lousy Jounin uniforms sure hid alot. No wonder, it every one wore ANBU uniforms, those tight reveling things, there would be a hell of a lot more babies in the village.

"That must be a requirement for a girl to go into ANBU, be able to resist jumping your teammates in the middle of a mission," Sakura mused playing with the faucet with her toe.

There was a nice image, Genma in an ANBU uniform. Absently Sakura found her hand trailing down her body. It ran against her breast, down her flat stomach and across her small patch of pink curls down to her folds. Genma still firmly in mind she began gently sliding her fingers up and down from her sensitive bundle of nerves at the top and over and just inside her already moistened slit.

Genma grabbed some hand lotion that sat on the bedside table provided by the resort there was also a box of Kleenex and a few other amenities nicely situated there.

"It's like a little jack-off kit," Genma chuckled to himself as he put some on his hands warming it.

He reached down taking hold of himself and began to pump closing his eyes to see Sakura there doing it for him. His body was tired, but it seemed never too tired for this. He continued at a steady pace seeing Sakura the whole time, with his other hand he began gently massaging his balls. His hands still slick with lotion he gently rubbed the head just along the rim making him hiss in pleasure. He chewed his senbon fiercely, tonguing it absently as he moved against himself.

Sakura was glad for the jets and the sound of the rushing water because she was a moaner. When it felt good she let it go and right now it felt damn good. One hand was massaging and teasing her breast as the other made delicious circling motions over her clit. She welcomed the growing feeling of warmth and electricity slowly building inside her and inserted her middle and ring finger into her sex as she continued the clitoral work with her thumb. Her body's moisture blending with that of the bath as she pumped and stroked.

Genma could swear he almost heard Sakura moaning as he pumped making him harder still, he could feel his balls begin to tighten as his throbbing manhood slid through his hand with an ever faster rhythm. When he was making love to a woman he could make himself last for hours but there are some times when you only have to please yourself and damn if this didn't qualify. His eyes shut tighter as he concentrated on the sensations that were building at the apex of his body. He could still see Sakura and in his minds eye she was moving on him like a pro. He felt all the muscles in his body begin to tighten and prepare for what he knew would be a killer orgasm.

Sakura usually wasn't this quick to cum, but with her pent up sexual frustration, the image of Genma firmly set in her mind, and some skilled finger work she could tell that she was right on the edge. She moaned low and soft as the first waves hit her, feeling her inner walls contract against her fingers. She wanted more and continued to massage and thrust knowing that the second and if she could reach it third time would be even better. Sure enough as she continued, still in the midst of her first came her second like a bolt of lightening and this was no low moaning cum, this required a throaty "Oh yeah" as her hips involuntarily bucked into her hand movements.

Genma sent his senbon flying into the door across from him as he came, his hand continuing to pump as he rode it out. Instantly he was exhausted and barely had the sense to remove his cum covered shirt, use it to wipe himself down and pull his underwear back up. He dumped the now soiled shirt on the ground rolled onto his stomach and promptly fell asleep with no worries of a partner being offended to keep him awake.

Sakura sighed in the afterglow leaning against the tub feeling completely relaxed. It was a good cum, but it wasn't the same as actually being with a man. She wanted more. Needed more and if she had it her way, she would get it. For now though she just lay back and let the water rush over her.

**I hope this was ok. I feel weird about writing about masturbation for some reason. Not so much about sex, just that part of it. I can't quite say why. Anywho, hope it didn't come across too awkward. Hopefully the next chapter will be BETA'd, in fact I would like to have the parts I have up now BETA'd and resubmitted. There's something to look forward to! As always please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I am slightly dismayed at the fact that despite my best efforts to write a oneshot I have unwittingly come up with a plot. Yes an actual freaking plot that will go on for god knows how many chapters. I may do this in two different stories, this being the first(obviously). This means however that I will be going back and forth between my first plot filled story Growing up Sakura and this one so I don't know what to tell you to expect about updates. I've put that one on hold for far to long not to be cruel. Also in case anyone cares I have a fan art up on deviant art under my name Jaderaven for my other Genma fic As Long As We're Together We'll Never Be Apart, and my Growing up Sakura story. Not great I know but the best I can do. I may even color them properly someday. If anyone had any fan art from my stories or any Genma art period please let me know! Anyway on with the story!**

Sakura woke with a start as someone pounded loudly on the door.

"Mmm, so annoying," she mumbled moving to roll over and instead slipping on the slick bottom of the bathtub causing her to slid head and face under the water waking her completely. She came back up sputtering calling "WHAT!"

"Sakura-chan! You said you'd come eat with us! It's 5:30! We're going to eat altogether at six are you done yet!" Naruto called his voice loud enough to be heard clearly through the door unlike his dark brooding counterpart.

"Yes! Yeah sure I'll be ready! I'll see you guys there ok?" Sakura called running her hand through her wet hair and attempting to come back to herself.

"Ok!" Naruto called cheerfully turning away and running back to his cottage to get ready.

"Shit, I fell asleep," Sakura thought irritated, the water was now quite cold and not at all pleasant, not to mention the fact that she was incredibly pruny.

She washed off quickly, released the water and wrapped up once again in her robe. She left the bathroom only to realize that she had absolutely nothing clean to wear to dinner. She had brought a very limited wardrobe for their mission, namely one Jounin vest, two dark blue Jounin shirts, two dark blue pants, one nightshirt and pants and undergarments. The clothes she had on yesterday were disgusting. The ones she had in her pack were worse. She had planned to do some washing after her bath but her little nap had put an end to that. The problem was she knew the boys' clothes were at least as bad as hers and she doubted many of them had done laundry. Defiantly not Naruto, Kakashi was a mystery as ever, Sasuke most likely but he would let her wear his clothes when hell froze over, or he warmed up. Neither was going to happen anytime soon. Maybe Neji had had clothes cleaned however he might have been on her team this time around but she still didn't feel comfortable enough to ask him for his clothes. Beside he was quite tall and she'd wind up looking like a doll. Maybe Sai had done laundry. His stupid little half shirts might actually fit her too. Making a decision she headed out of the cabin in her robe in search of the emotionless artist.

Walking out of her cottage and over towards the annoying threesomes' she spotted Sai sitting in the back courtyard sketching the scenery. She quickly walked over to him and gave him a quick wave to get his attention.

"Sai can I ask a favor of you," she requested holding her robe together tighter with her right hand.

"Sure Perky," Sai replied absently continuing to sketch.

"If you've done some laundry can I borrow- wait . . . Did you just call me Perky?" Sakura asked wondering where Ugly Dog had gone to.

"I try to nickname people based on their characteristics, having always seen you in your shinobi or medics outfit I felt Ugly Dog to be most appropriate. I have since changed my opinion given new evidence presented to me yesterday while you healed that ninja," Sai informed her not stopping his sketch.

"What? You? You mean when I was-" Sakura started dumbfounded.

"Naked. Yes. You are actually quite symmetrical and shapely. I feel the nickname Perky pertains to both your breasts and your personality so I have decided for this to be your new nickname," Sai answered her fixing a smile on his face as he looked up at her waiting to see if she'd attack.

"Well . . . Thanks. I guess. . . ," Sakura answered dumbfounded and, startling even her, quite flattered. At least one guy on her team didn't mind seeing her naked body. Coming back to why she was here looking for him in the first place she began again with. "But what I came to ask you for Sai was to see if you have any clean clothes I can borrow to wear to dinner since mine are still dirty."

"Sure. We all sent out our laundry this morning," Sai replied adding the finishing touches to his sketch and getting up to retrieve the clothes for her. "I trust you have you own undergarments? I don't have a bra but I really don't think you need one, at least right now. I hear that breasts of your size can begin to sag fairy quickly but-"

"NO I'm fine in that department," Sakura answered testily. Would it ever be possible to have a conversation with Sai that didn't end horribly?

Sai disappeared into the cottage for several minutes returning with a freshly cleaned short black shirt of the type he always wore and a pair of black pants.

"I don't have a belt but I do have some ninja wire you can use," Sai offered. "Although I wouldn't mind your pants falling down so I can get a full view of you again. I think I may need to do some sketches of'-"

"Leave that kind of sketching to Jiraiya-sama please!" Sakura groaned blushing fiercely as she grabbed the garments and made her way quickly back to her room.

Sai just shrugged watching her leave, wondering when he could get in touch with Jiraiya to sketch Sakura for him.

Sakura closed the door to her room and removed her robe, using it to towel her hair off a bit more. She walked over to the wardrobe and looked through her laundry. She had one pair of clean underwear that she had set aside for emergencies such as these, but despite what she had told Sai she was out of clean bras. Instead she dug into her medical kit for some bindings. Taking a clue from Ino she wrapped herself similarly starting at her hips and working upwards to her breasts, effectively binding and concealing. She then pulled on Sai's shirt enjoying the scent of the fabric softener the hotel used. The shirt fit her nicely leaving only her wrapped lower belly exposed instead of most of her stomach like it did on Sai. She pulled on his black pants next. They were big but thanks to Sai's slim hips and her decently womanly ones they managed to stay on without the need of a belt. They were long, however once she slipped on her high heeled Kunochi boots they draped nicely. Feeling refreshed and hungry Sakura started out the door until she realized she had forgotten one itsy bitsy teeny weeny detail.

"Oh my GOD I didn't check on GENMA!" she squeaked running to his room and knocking politely on the door.

When she got no answer she let herself in, relieved to see that he was in fact still alive. He did not look to well though. She hurried over to his prone form sprawled bonelessly on his stomach covering the entire bed. He was wearing only his underwear, his shirt lying in a heap on the floor. She gently reached out to feel his cheek and cursed quietly when she felt how cold he was. The man was ice. She was just about to remover her hand when in one startling quick movement and a loud girlishly silly squeak she found herself thrown onto the bed with Genma on top of her his hand at her throat cutting off both air and blood supply. She was so startled she was struggling to recover herself. She was just about to harness her chakra when she suddenly found Genma gone, Kakashi having pulled the man off of her and onto the side of the bed. She felt relieved but a little peeved as Kakashi didn't even ask her how she was until she noticed that the senbon chewer's eyes were still closed. He was still asleep. Kakashi was holding the senbon chewers hands above his head with one hand as he gently slapped his face with the other.

"Sakura how long have you been a medic? You should know better then to come unprepared on a sleeping ninja, especially one who's recovering from an attack," Kakashi reprimanded as he continued to try to wake up the straining shinobi.

"Well! But he! I mean I! . . . I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. Here let me," Sakura said blushing as she gathered her chakra and placed her hand over Genma's chest moving her healing waves into the Jounin gently waking him and checking on his status.

Genma blinked slowly all tension going out of his body as he became aware of his surroundings. "Kakashi? Sakura? What? What happened to your neck? Why are you holding me down?"

"Oh," Sakura began, moving her hand to her throat to sense her injuries and healing the bruise, "I'm so sorry Genma-san, I must have startled you in your sleep."

"I did that to you?" Genma asked concerned looking to Kakashi for verification. At Kakashi's cool nod Genma blushed fiercely contrasting with the rather pale sickly cast of his skin. "I'm so sorry, I haven't done that in year, usually I can sense threats better than . . .I should have recognized your chakra. I must be worse off then I thought."

"Oh Genma-san I can't expect you to remember my chakra signature. I mean we only saw each other now and then in the Hokage tower and that was years ago. And last night surely wasn't-" Sakura began trying to be reassuring.

"You don't understand. I never forget. That's part of my specialty. Part of why . . ." Genma trailed off frustrated.

"Genma's an assassin Sakura. One of the finest in Konoha, or anywhere," Kakashi informed her.

"I always remember, if I choked you it means I was so deeply asleep I couldn't sense chakra at all," Genma frowned.

"You were very seriously injured, what did you expect?" Sakura asked eyebrows lowering as she began to get annoyed, "You men are all alike. You think just because I heal you, you're really better and ready to run. My Chakra is only part of it. Healing uses a lot of your own chakra and body's resources."

"Hmph," Genma pouted looking away from the medic as Kakashi just rolled his eye both having heard this speech before from various medics and still only believing half.

Sure it took your own energy to heal but when you're a man in as good a shape as they were they felt sure one good nap should cover it. Deep down though as they got older and when injuries were more severe they were beginning to think that maybe, perhaps there was a touch of truth to these words.

"Genma you're all muscle!" Sakura cried startled as she continued to check on Genma's status with her chakra.

"Why than you-" Genma started.

"No you pervert I mean you're body fat is dangerously low. Your muscles are starting to be eaten away. When is the last time you ate?" Sakura asked alarmed.

"I had a soldier pill, umm, two days ago," Genma answered thinking back.

"And before that? What's you food intake been like before that?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Well let me see, I ate soldier pills, jerky and dried fruit on my mission, which began about two weeks ago. Before that I think I had two bowls of ramen and some fish, eggs ad vegetables for lunch right before I left," Genma answered.

"Damn it. Kakashi, help Genma get dressed he needs to come to dinner with us tonight or he'll die," Sakura said leaving the room.

"What! Why!?" Genma asked startled.

"Oh, because I'd have to kill you for eating like that, I'll wait for you two in the living room," Sakura informed the bewildered looking men as she waved absently and closed the door to Genma's bedroom behind her.

"Tough little cookie isn't she?" Genma smirked looking over at Kakashi, the copy nin still staring at the closed door where the pink Kunochi exited.

"Hn," Kakashi replied shaking himself out of his reverie and turning to Genma.

" So what will it be? Formal or casual?" Kakashi asked opening wide the wardrobe and holding one of Genma's vests against himself.

"Shut up dumbass, besides I don't need help," Genma growled sitting up slowly and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Instantly Genma realized this would in fact be a problem but he wasn't about to let Kakashi know how weak he was. After Sakura mentioned it he realized just how hungry he was, not to mention thirsty. He had probably used up all his energy attempting to strangle his medic.

Kakashi saw the internal conflict Genma was having and decided to make it easier for him by tossing the Jounins' clothes next to him on the bed so he wouldn't have to actually walk to the closet.

Genma shot him a grateful look as he grabbed his pants, wincing a bit as he leaned over to pull them over his feet. He got them on with relative ease all the way up to his upper thighs then his a snag. He'd have to stand up to finish this bit or lay back on the bed and do some interesting bending and flexing with the damned masked smart ass watching the whole time. He had only one choice.

"Come on useless are you going to follow your medics orders and help me stand up or am I going to have to call her back in here," Genma asked in a grouchy voice trying to look stern, his eyes telling a different story as the plead for the copy nin not to embarrass him.

"Isn't that what you want? Have her get a good look at your junk again?" Kakashi asked as he walked over to haul Genma up by the elbow.

Genma smiled viciously at this as he pulled his pants up the rest of the way buttoning them and quipped, "They'll be plenty of time for that when I'm rested a bit. Besides, it's been awhile since we had this kind of alone time."

Kakashi blushed visibly around the edges of his masked and said, "That was like 15 years ago. You may sleep with anything that moves but-"

"So you're just 'anything that moves' huh? Well I guess I might agree," Genma said innocently looking up at the ceiling.

"It's not going to work Genma. I don't go there anymore and if you continue to the only place you'll be going is the hospital," Kakashi said menacingly.

"That's fine, I'm moving on to better things. Things with pink hair, perky breasts and umph!" Genma finished as he lost all support from Kakashi and dropped to the bed.

"I don't want to hear you talk about my old student that way," Kakashi said quietly.

"She's not old dumbass, you are-" Genma started.

"You're older then be idiot!" Kakashi growled.

"What's the problem anyway, she doesn't have a guy does she? Even if she does he's not here now. Or is he? Are you and-" Genma began slyly.

"No!" Kakashi said turning away from the senbon chewer.

"But you've been thinking about it?" Genma smiled.

"Not until your perverted mind-" Kakashi grumbled.

"Come on seeing her kneeling there buck naked didn't get you going? I think those books are perverting you even more than I suspected," Genma asked astonished.

"This is stupid, are you going to get dressed so we can eat?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

"I need a shirt," Genma said stiffly.

"Use the one on the floor in front of you," Kakashi said gesturing.

"Can't it's dirty," Genma answered.

"Come on you just had it on and you haven't gone outside how could it possibly be so dirty that . . . you . . . wouldn't . . ." Kakashi trailed off as he saw the goofy expression and Genma's face and the lotion bottle with it's top still off on the table. "ONLY YOU! Only you would jack off right after being healed in your condtion."

"Come on! It's always time for jacking!" Genma smirked grabbing a senbon from his pants pocked and placing it reassured in his mouth.

"You disgust me," Kakashi deadpanned as he went to the wardrobe and tossed a clean undershirt to the hormone driven freak.

"That's not what you said when I was-" Genma started as he began to put his shirt on until he found Kakashi's hand around his throat.

"Hospital," was all Kakashi said as Genma nodded quickly knowing he'd gone too far. "Nobody needs to know about that. It would be a shame if every found out the origins of 'Big Daddy'."

Genma gulped and asked, "Did everyone already see that?"

"No," Kakashi reassured the sweating Jounin, "Only Sakura I guess since she put you to bed."

"Thank heaven for small miracles," Genma sighed looking down at his crotch, "Or big ones."

"I think you've got it from here," Kakashi said rolling his eye as Genma pulled on his long sleeved over shirt and vest, tied his hitai ate in its familiar backward position and smiled at him.

"Shoes?" he asked.

"At the doorway with everyone else's," Kakashi answered in a flat voice as he opened the door. " I'll send Sakura in to make sure you're ok to go. Don't molest her."

"I never molest! I woo, I entice, I fondle, I OW!" Genma cried rubbing his head where Kakashi threw a bar of soap that was resting on the table.

"Wash your hands before you eat," was Kakashi's parting wisdom as he walked out the door.

**OK hope you enjoyed! As always please R&R! If you're one the people who wants to be my BETA please email me this chapter back with any mistakes or suggestions. I really don't know how the BETA thing works exactly, if that's not right let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK Next chappy in this "one-shot" gone horribly out of control . . .**

Genma leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees wearily as he sat on the edge of the bed all teasing abruptly over and gone as if someone had pulled a plug and it had all gone down the drain. He really had no energy left at this point. He would die before he'd let it show in front of others but at this rate he really would.

God how he hated that damn tattoo. As if Kakashi even knew the real reason he had it. Fortunately his big dick and cheeky personality let him carry off the too obvious joke it represented. He was immensely relieved that only Sakura had seen it. He couldn't stand the thought of the whole group bugging him about it the whole week as he was sure they would given half the chance. Genma closed his eyes tightly and willed the tears away that always threatened when he was in such a weak state and had such a strong reminder about the real reason the damn ink was there.

"Nobody knows and nobody's going to know," Genma said quietly to himself.

He would continue to pass it off as bravado and ego. He was 33 now, he'd had the thing for 17 years. Even Kakashi and Anko who were there when he'd gotten it didn't truly understand why it was there, even if they didn't know it. Unbeknownst to him in his current sad condition, two tears had escaped his control and slid down his face and a certain pink haired medical ninja had entered the room in time to see them make their smooth progression down the weary Jounin's face.

Sakura was immediately alarmed and ran over to his side.

"Genma-san are you ok?" Sakura asked concerned as she bent down in front of Genma and summoned her healing chakra, inspecting the senbon ninja for damage.

Genma's eyes shot open in realization as he heard Sakura's voice and felt her chakra enter his body. Quick to avoid questions Genma answered, "Fine! I was just feeling a distinct lack of beauty and appreciation for the world being trapped in here with old mask mouth, but looking at you I remember how to live again."

Sakura couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes as she straightened, crossing her arms.

"Come on liar," Sakura chuckled deciding to leave the man's private thoughts to himself and held out her elbow for him to take a hold of for support, "I need someone that's not completely annoying to escort me to dinner but if you continue on like that . . . "

Genma smirked around his senbon, his good spirits returning quickly with a lovely lady to take his mind off matters best left forgotten. Thankful for Sakura's Tsunade given strength he carefully hauled himself up using her offered appendage and made sure to keep a good grip on her being careful to make it look like he wasn't about to collapse if he let go. Sakura and Genma walked arm in arm towards the door when Genma suddenly remembered Kakashi's wise advise.

"Um, Sakura-chan, can I run to the bathroom first?" Genma asked almost shyly.

"Of course handsome," Sakura answered smiling broadly as she escorted him to the facilities. "Do you need any help?"

A virtual landslide of dirty thoughts and comebacks assaulted Genma but he simply replied smiling around his senbon, "Not this time."

Genma held the counter for support and closed the door behind him. He turned the water on in the sink and lathered his hands in soap, quickly since he couldn't hold himself up while washing his hands. Once his hands were rinsed he splashed some water on his face, refreshing himself. He swirled his senbon with his tongue and smiled opening the door. This would be a fun week he decided. A forced vacation never hurt. He was a quick healer and Sakura was an expert medic. They'd make a perfect team.

"Come on needle mouth, I'm starving!" Sakura smirked at him grabbing his arm and practically pulling him out of the bathroom.

After donning their shoes they took a comfortable pace down the path towards the restaurant. Both shinobi took the time to enjoy the beautiful scenery around them breathing the clean mountain air, lightly scented with the carefully landscaped flowers that were spread throughout the gardens.

Genma watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye. She was in his opinion the most beautiful flower in the garden. After all she was a smoking hot Kunochi and the rest were just foliage. He decided to phrase it better to her however.

Genma turned his head side to side in an exaggerated way so that Sakura couldn't fail to notice.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked giggling at his antics.

"Have you noticed all the flowers are bowing and asking you pardon?" Genma smiled at her.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"That's what happens when not one can match the beauty of a Sakura in full and perfect bloom," Genma charmed shifting his senbon to the far side of his mouth and giving her a quick but warm peck on the cheek.

Sakura blushed as brightly as her hair for once not knowing what to say. It wasn't often, if ever that a man actually said something so flattering. From her team it was mostly"so annoying", or "RAMEN!" or "Ugly", at the hospital it was all so formal only "Haruno-san" this or "Medic, help!". Sakura just wasn't sure how to react to this kind of attention.

Genma smiled at Sakura as they walked watching her blush and speechless at his compliment. She was so cute. He was going to enjoy making her smile like this until he got well enough to make her scream.

They walked the last few steps to the restaurant in a content silence and Genma saluted the hotel worker who graciously opened the door for them as they arrived. Sakura was instantly struck by the simple but elegant beauty of the restaurant, not to mention the amazing aromas that the kitchen was perfuming the air with. The rest of the team were easy to find as Naruto in his highly energetic and loudmouthed fashion called, "HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Sakura looked over at the table already full of her teammates. Kakashi gave a two fingered wave in their general direction over the edge of his book, Sasuke glared at Genma and completely ignored Sakura, Sai smiled disturbingly brightly and Neji nodded solemnly.

Sakura walked Genma over to the two remaining seats which placed Genma next to Kakashi and herself next to Genma and Naruto. It was a circular table so everyone was a comfortably chatting distance apart. Just as they sat waiters appeared with trays laden with steaming dishes placing them on the lazy Susan.

"We went ahead and got the full course dinner special. It's supposed to feed about 20 people so we may not have to order more," Kakashi explained.

Sakura nodded in understanding. She was surrounded by four teenage boys, one ravenous copy nin and a recovering shinobi who hadn't eaten properly for weeks. Not to mention she was quite famished herself. In fact as soon as the last plate was down she had already helped herself to rice and set to work with the rest of them to make the food disappear. It was a good ten minutes before everyone had gotten to the point where they could take some time to actually taste the food and not just shovel it into their mouths. Able to slow down a bit Naruto leaned back and sighed happily looking over to Sakura and Genma, seeing that they had slowed as well he decided to find out more about the mysteriously appearing Jounin.

Subtle as always Naruto blurted out, "So, Genma-san, how exactly did you get whooped so bad?"

Sasuke smirked at this, as Sai and Neji just looked toward the recovering shinobi in curiosity wanting to know what happened. Kakashi and Sakura spared a second to give Naruto and glare that warned against loud mouthed insensitivity but also turned to Genma wanting to know what happened.

Genma took it in stride and directed a crooked smile over at the Kyubi container.

"Interesting story that," Genma started picking at a piece of eggplant with his chopsticks. "Well obviously I can't relate anything about the mission I was on, being S-class and all."

"Aren't you only a "special" Jounin," Sasuke asked smirking a bit with a hard look in his eye, " Must have been some S-class mission to send _you_. But then again you did get beat down by roadside thugs and have your team leave you behind so. . ."

Everyone froze at that comment. Everyone on his team knew that Sasuke pretty much only valued power and thought very little of shinobi who couldn't attain at least true Jounin status. Kakashi's eye narrowed dangerously but he knew Genma could take care of himself and waited to see how this played out. Anyone who had ever been on a mission with Genma knew how skilled he was in his specialties. A little too skilled to be comfortable around truly since he was an assassin. Doing surveillance for him while he did his job could be truly frightening. The man was a skilled actor, and watching him insinuate himself into a situation and bend it his way making the target completely comfortable until it was time to strike, leaving no evidence or trace behind him was fascinating but frightening. Every shinobi killed eventually but what was the mind of a person like whose sole job was to eliminate a human life, and do it so well. Kakashi guessed that was why he was such a reckless sex driven maniac when he was at home. Genma was desperate to be close to someone. Sleeping with anything that moved was like Icha Icha for himself. An escape and a way to enjoy life until the next mission came around and you had to do it all over again.

Genma ignored Sasuke and took a sip of his water calmly. After setting the glass carefully down on the table he looked up slowly shooting a calm, chill, hard eyed stare at the young genius that made the Uchiha unconsciously sit a little straighter. Despite how confident he was in his own skills that stare seemed to promise something dark and sinister happening to parts of his body he needed to restore his clan and frustratingly actually made him a little nervous.

"So leaving out any of the details of my S-class mission I'll tell you what happened while we were on the way home," Genma began, "We needed to return to Konoha with all possible speed so we decided to take a path through the mountains about 15 kilometers from here. One of my teammates was carrying something obviously valuable and frankly we all looked like we'd been thought the wringer and back so I suppose this rogue group of Shinobazu that apparently take up in that area thought they'd be a match for us, maybe take back what we had and sell it back to our mark. I'm not sure because once they started attacking I didn't bother asking why; I just killed them. I was rear guard so they started on me and my teammate in front thinking they'd get us in a vice maneuver and try not to damage what we were carrying. At this point we were already pretty beat and to be honest I'm no Kakashi in these kinds of sixteen to one close combat maneuvers so even though I was able to kill or paralyze the first eight or so at that point I started to get into trouble. My first clue I was in trouble was when a guy with a huge club came out of nowhere and got me full force across the back. I turned and shot a senbon through his eye but his partner came at me with this huge sword so I grabbed a kunai and deflected it but this thing was freaking massive! Bracing against it I hurt my knee and the force messed up my shoulder. I was able to turn the momentum a bit and kick the guy in the throat crushing his windpipe so then I was down to five. Just as I landed from that kick a short little bastard ran at me driving his head and shoulders straight into my chest knocking me to the ground and fucking my knee up again. Unfortunetly for him he didn't notice I still had the kunai in my hand and he impaled himself on it when he fell on top of me. I finished him off and just got him rolled off of me when the last four started towards me. Luckily my team mates had almost finished with their attackers and we joined together to finish them off. Now all the ones I saw were killed. We burned the bodies and sent a messenger bird to Tsunade since apparently I was too injured to go on and we were going to be late now. She sent us a message that she had just sent a team with a medic nin to this spot, my team dropped me off and from there you know the rest."

"No one on your team stayed to make sure you would be ok?" Sakura asked not understanding.

"Naw, I don't really know those guys anyway. I'm a specialist so my teams always change. Haven't had a permanent team since I was a genin," Genma answered unconcerned taking a bite of spicy pork.

"That's still not right," Sakura objected, "Someone should have stayed until we got here. What if we had something similar happen and we didn't show up until the next day? You would have died."

Genma sweated a bit at this. He didn't like thinking things through that far when the situation was already resolved.

"They were probably happy to be rid of me anyway. Seems like after a missions like those I tend to creep people out," Genma answered shooting Kakashi baleful glance.

"One of those huh?" he asked sympathetically.

"Beats doing paperwork," Genma smiled back half heartedly.

"Oh, that's right. You were the proctor at out first Chunin exams. I didn't know they let paper pushers on real missions." Sasuke said sinisterly

"Yeah funny thing about working directly under the Hokage for 10 years, smart ass little punks who think they've seen it all just because of a family squabble think all we do is paperwork when if they were real shinobi they'd look underneath the underneath and ask themselves what kind of skills shinobi need to have to be the ones to constantly surround the most important person in the village." Genma answered straight faced seemingly staring at the table.

Before anyone but maybe Kakashi and Neji could see Sasuke was standing behind Genma, Sharingen blazing with a kunai to his throat. More surprising however to everyone at the table except Kakashi, Genma had three senbons inserted into the Sasuke's side. Suddenly Sasuke's hands started tremble slightly and his eyes bulged as he looked at the shinobi once again calmly sipping his water beneath him ignoring his kunai.

Neji quickly activated his Byakugan and gasped at seeing the precise locations the senbon were located and exactly how they were affecting the Sharingen user.

"Remember child. I'm a "special" Jounin for a reason, perhaps in future you should take that title under a different advisement before you underestimate the skills of such a shinobi. For future reference, my actual specialty is assassination and even though I am still recovering, there is no way in hell a pup like you can get me in this type of situation. It will never happen. Now I'd be nice to Sakura and ask her to fix what I did to you or your vital organs will start slowly shutting down. Don't bother saying anything. I know you can't," Genma stated as he rose from the chair stepping around the frozen shinobi. "I believe I've had my fill of this meal. I'm going to go back and rest for the evening."

Genma nodded politely toward the table and walked carefully out the door of the restaurant. The table still in shock that Sasuke had picked a fight, lost control and then got told just stared open mouthed until Sasuke sent Sakura a piercing look that demanded her immediate attention. Snapping out of her trance she gave Sasuke a half apologetic look and carefully removed the senbon and righted his chakra flow until he could move.

"That was amazing," Neji said eyes wide. " How could he hit those points without the Byakugan? Kakashi-san, does he have a blood-line limit?"

"No Neji. It's what he's been trained for. It takes many years of study to be an assassin and a natural talent as well. Focusing in one area like that is why there are practically no pure assassin Jounin or ANBU. We all know how to do it of course but in special situations it requires not just a master of the skill but an adept. Genma is one of them. It is important to never underestimate your opponent or begin a fight in anger. In those moments mistakes are made and those who know how to use those mistakes to their advantage will always win, no matter how skilled you are. Or think you are," Kakashi said giving a significant glance over to the now brooding last Uchiha.

Sai nodded in agreement. ROOT removed all emotion from their shinobi's for a reason. Looking over at Sasuke Sai couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to fight with anger. He decided it probably wasn't a good idea given the outcome. Sai felt he needed to watch this Genma closely. Not only did he seemed highly skilled but his use of emotion was perplexing. He had seen him laughing at his injuries, making sex jokes with Kakashi when he had gotten up earlier in the afternoon. He watched as he controlled his anger at Sasuke and his little comments and his almost emotionless defense he put up against Sasuke. This man seemed to be a Naruto in his off time and, well almost like himself in a battle. Cutting comments and all. He wanted to learn from this shinobi. Maybe he too could find a balance of emotion in down time's and emotionless missions. That is if he could ever figure out what emotions were in the first place. At first Sai figured that was all that piqued his interest in the man but as he pulled out his sketch book and started drawing he seemed to think that perhaps the man reminded him of someone. It surely couldn't be but there was a definite resemblance. If only there was a way to find out. This could be a truly enlightening vacation.

**Ok sorry that took forever and a month. . . So much going on in my life right now! Nothing you'd care about. And yes I am working on the next chapter of Growing up Sakura but It's only like three pages right now and I don't think that 's quite long enough to satisfy anyone. **

**As always R&R!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi disappeared from the table unnoticed with a skill that one can only achieve after years of cutting out on the check. Searching for Genma's chakra he found himself heading off into a garden softly lit against the darkness that had come upon the world while they had been eating dinner. A mere matter of moments later Kakashi found his target sitting on a park bench, elbows on knees, head resting in hands.

"Yo," Genma mimicked to the copy nin, waggling his senbon in greeting.

"Genma-" Kakashi began sitting next to his friend on the bench.

"I know I know. I over reacted. I know that kind of kid. Hell I remember him myself from the damn exams before he ran off with the snake. I shouldn't have goaded him. That kind just cares about power and wants to see where he stands. Well now he knows huh? I'm sorry man, I just can't deal with that right now. Not with any subtly anyway. You know I usually like to play games but . . . This last mission man. . . I need to recoup. It's been one after another for a long time now. It's like it's the killing season or something. Generally they've been pretty straight forward. This last one though. This last one. Well.," Genma told Kakashi in a low intense voice, "I'll be ok.You know me I just want to have some fun."

"I know Genma. He's been too cocky about special Jounin ever since he came back and jumped straight from genin to Jounin. I still don't know why Tsunade let him. It's past time he realized that 'special' doesn't mean retarded. Although looking at you it CAN be hard to disting-" Kakashi answered, unable to finish his sentence as he currently had Genma's elbow embedded in his stomach.

"Oh sorry man! Did I get you? I was just stretching my shoulder, working out that injury you know," Genma explained in mock worry.

"That was your other shoulder teme!" Kakashi growled at the senbon chewer who frankly looked too smug for his own good.

"Oh, well I guess I was getting a head start on that fun then!" Genma answered cheerfully leaning back on the bench with his arms behind his head and his legs stretched out in front of him.

"If that's the kind of fun you wanted you should have let me know, I'd be happy to give you an elbow to the gut right after eating anytime," Kakashi replied rubbing his stomach fiercely.

"No, I think I'm all good now. Unless you want to come back to my room with me and wrestle?" Genma inquired innocently raising an eyebrow at a now fuming copy-nin. "No? Perhaps it's for the best then. Did you see anything going on in the town while we're going to be here?"

Kakashi took the change of subject gladly and answered, "Yeah, there's some kind of dance thing in the club the day after tomorrow and then the day after that there's a new Karaoke place opening that says they have private rooms for groups of 5 or more and some kind of game they invented. I also saw that the movie theater is playing the new Icha Icha movie."

"Still? Didn't that come out like a month and a half ago?" Genma asked.

"Yeah but this place is pretty rural it probably didn't get here till too recently," Kakashi replied.

"Sounds great anyway, we should all go out to that dance thing. Maybe the karaoke too. I'd like to see the Hyuuga sing!" Genma said laughing around his senbon.

"I think I'll make it a mini-mission to go you know, like a team-work building thing," Kakashi said smirking beneath his mask wanting to see Sasuke forced into a social event.

"I love when you're team leader," Genma said appreciatively eyes twinkling.

Then enjoying the night they both just sat on the bench together, Kakashi pulling out his faithful companion and flipping over to the best part, Genma leaning back and peering over Kakashi's shoulders at the pictures, idly twiddling his senbon.

**----------------------------------------------**

Sasuke took went back around the table and sat down in a huff. This had gone far differently then he had expected. He had just wanted to scare the stupid senbon ninja and show him who was superior. He knew if it was an all out battle he would defiantly win, but he had just been shown that in these close circumstances, he could lose. That unsettled him more than he would like and while the rest of the table discussed how amazing Genma was in between bites as they finished what remained on the table, Sasuke idly picked at what was left on his plate brooding quietly.

To his surprise he felt a modicum of respect growing for the man. Ever since he had returned to Konoha after killing his brother he had become more emotional about some things then he would have liked. While with Orochimaru he had honed a mask of indifference that could not be shattered. He only killed when he felt it necessary and felt no remorse when he did. He had broken all his bonds and that gave him clarity and a certain kind of freedom. He did not want to become Itachi however and after he had destroyed that monster and returned to Konoha some new form of the bonds he formally had had returned. He felt now, contemplating it that he was unused to emotions and perhaps he was allowing himself to get carried away in some things. The emotions that were most familiar to him were hate, anger, sadness and as he would only admit to himself in the darkest recessed of his mind, fear. He was oddly uncomfortable with the bits of happiness that he had experienced since he came back. These mostly happened between Naruto and himself, and sometimes with Kakashi. He seemed to remember a few happy times with all of team 7 in the dim recesses of his mind but he had shut those away when he left for sound and he wasn't sure if he could get them back, or if he wanted to. He needed to figure out what part emotions would play in his life now because obviously he had not handled them properly this evening. He did not want to be Naruto like, but perhaps he didn't want to be quite Sasuke-like either. Still he would have to find out where Genma fit into all of this. He needed people to be put in their proper places and he still wasn't sure if he would define Genma as a worthy companion or not.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura, Naruto and Neji chatted animatedly about Genma recalling everything they could about him from the chunin exam and from Sakura's acquaintance with him in the hokage tower. No one could remember that much but no one's recollections matched the awesome display of technique that they had witnessed.

"I remember he would come down from the ceiling whenever Tsunade called him. I never knew he was there! I even looked for him once I knew that he was supposed to be there and I couldn't sense him at all!" Sakura said happily.

"He was pretty cool when he monitered the fight between Neji and me!" Naruto added cheerfully, "And didn't he fight against Baki while Sand and Sound attacked us?"

"I think I did see him down there before we left to catch up with Sasuke," Sakura said, and saying the fellow jounins name all three happy tale tellers became silent and peered cautiously at the dark Uchiha.

Fortunately for them Sasuke was too busy with his inner monologue to have heard their discussion and continued to stir the remains of his rice along his plate with his chopsticks.

Sai decided to take this time to ask a very odd question, "Does Genma-san have any children?"

"What?" Sakura asked stunned. "No, not that I've ever heard. Why?"

"Just curious," Sai replied flipping a page in his sketch book and sketching away since he had finished eating a short while ago. "You look nice in my clothes Sakura. You should get into my pants more often."

"HAHAHAHA! Sai made a joke!" Naruto howled kicking his legs wildly under the table.

Neji just averted his eyes away from the table smiling slightly despite himself and Sakura just stared at the artist like she had never seen him before.

Sai looked up from his sketch and gave Sakura a large fake smile causing her to sigh in exasperation and leave the table determined to go back to her room and go to sleep so she could get up extra early to make sure she had some clean clothes.

Returning to the cabin she shared with Genma and Neji she saw that Genma hadn't arrived back yet and having the place to herself plopped down on the sofa to watch some tv. A luxury she didn't get to have very often at home as a busy shinobi. She flipped the channels to get an idea of what was on and settled on a cheesy romance movie that she had been meaning to watch with Ino but had never gotten the chance. She had been watching for about half an hour when Genma came in. She looked up at him and waved happily, gesturing for him to join her on the couch.

Genma walked over and sat next to her careful to keep quiet so that she wouldn't miss any of the sappy dialogue. A few minutes later the commercial came on and Genma couldn't help but want to use Sakura's sappy mood to his advantage. He did want some fun after all. He stretched languidly making sure she was watching and remembering what he looked like without his clothes. He let his arms rest on the back of the couch so so that one of them was resting across her shoulders.

Sakura laughed at his blatant flirting and turned to smile at him coyly. Despite his goofiness Genma was actually quite charming she never knew anyone who could actually pull off these old tricks and not look stupid.

"Do you really like those cheesy pick-up lines?" Genma asked her around his senbon, idly shifting it with his tongue.

"They have their time and place," Sakura answered quirking an eyebrow at him.

"And now is one of those times?" Genma asked softly.

Sakura responded by almost imperceptibly pressing closer into Genma as she turned to face him and smiled.

"Did you know," Genma began smoothly slowly removing his senbon from his mouth and placing it back in his holster. "My mouth is considered a lethal weapon? Can I invade your personal space?"

"You must be very tired," Sakura replied turning her head slightly and leaning closer to Genma.

"Why?" he replied looking into her green eyes.

"'Cause you've been running through my mind all day," Sakura answered trying not to giggle.

"Like to give as good as you get do you?" Genma asked bringing a hand up to brush a strand of hair out of her face and resting it on her cheek stroking it gently with his thumb.

"I do my best," answered Sakura looking back into his eyes and placing her hand softly on top of his. "I can be pretty competitive."

"That's fantastic," Genma whispered as he finally brought their lips together softly.

Sakura deepened the kiss slowly opening her mouth and caressing his tongue with hers. She was not totally prepared for his response. Evidently this was one battle she wouldn't win. Playing with that senbon had done wonders for him, and for her. She found herself moaning softly into the kiss as Genma moved his hand from her face to the small of her back pulling them closer together. Sakura ran her hand gently up and down his back running light trails of warm soothing chakra along his spine earning a moan from him. The kiss, which up until this point had been slow and easy, began to grow more passionate and heated. Sakura found herself laying back on the couch legs wrapped loosely around Genma's waist as he carefully supported himself on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. Sakura kissed him fiercely, her tongue continuing the useless battle against its more experienced opponent. Sakura pulled him closer with her legs and felt what she had only seen earlier pressing firm and hard against her thigh. She unconsciously ground against him causing them both to moan. It was precisely at this moment that Neji, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke came in the door.

**Sorry, know it was sort but there you go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, sorry about that last chapter I really wanted this in there too but it was so late and I really wanted to get out another chapter so I hope you'll forgive me! I hope this chapter meets with everyone's expectations!**

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the group from behind Genma's shoulder a fierce blush creeping up her face. Genma however, despite her constant patting on his shoulder to get him to get off, merely looked back with an annoyed smirk waiting to see what everyone wanted. After all it wasn't like this was her parents or boyfriend walking in, which he honestly had had happen more than a couple of times, so what was there to be ashamed about?

Naruto instantly covered his eyes and turned quickly around, for once unable to speak. Neji maintained his cool exterior, only a slight blush and averted eyes told any different and Sai just studied their position as if he were taking mental notes. The first and only one of the entering party to speak was Sasuke and as usual it was with all the tact and care for others feelings that everyone has come to expect from an Uchiha. None at all.

"Genma-san, if someone with Sakura's figure in Sai's clothes turns you on why didn't you just go for Sai, he fills them out better anyway," Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk.

Genma rose leisurely half off of Sakura answering, "Watch out or I may go for you Uchiha, I think you may be the best example of pussy in the room. I think you may go for guys anyway if you've noticed how well Sai fills out his pants. If you're interested maybe myself or one of you friends over there will fill out your pants for you. Not that it would be that difficult."

Sakura, Naruto and Neji could not help themselves at this and each responded with varying degrees of laughter. Sakura cackled insanely while Naruto guffawed slapping his knee and Neji chuckled quietly moving farther into the room towards his door so as to be as far away as possible from the glowering Uchiha. Sai merely raised an eyebrow in interest and made sure his smile was firmly in place as that seemed to be the general trend. He had had to smile a lot since Genma came into the picture, he must be the kind of guy that always made people happy. So what was wrong with Sasuke? He wasn't laughing or smiling. Sai almost despaired of ever understanding emotions. Genma finally gave in to Sakura and pulled himself up so that he was sitting back on the sofa.

"Seriously Uchiha, what's your beef with me? Are you jealous that I'm with one of your team mates or just of my stunning good looks, winning personality and witty rejoinders?" Genma asked attempting to lighten the mood.

Sasuke just furrowed his eyebrows and left to go back to his cottage grabbing the still laughing Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and pulling him out the door with him. Agrily he stalked away calling, "Sai, move it!"

Sai turned and nodded his head at Genma, Neji and Sakura in goodnight and left, closing the door behind him. Neji disappeared into his room closing the door quietly yet firmly behind him and once again Sakura and Genma were left alone.

"Where were we?" Genma asked smirking at Sakura evilly.

"Going to far," Sakura said summoning up all of her authority as medic, not to mention reeling in her libido, "You're still not healed yet. I don't want you to re-injure yourself or get sick. I think we should just go to bed tonight."

Genma chuckled darkly saying, "You expected quite a bit out of me tonight if you're afraid I was going to injure myself."

"But-No-I mean-" Sakura stammered a blush deepening on her cheeks as she tried to explain.

"I'm just kidding princess, I know. And as much as I hate to admit it you're right. I'm not at 100 yet and you don't deserve a half hearted attempt," Genma said softly leaning in and kissing her again before she could protest.

The kiss was warm and soft and sweet and ended too quickly for either of them but they both knew that if they continued they'd be flat out on the couch again and for now at least, that wasn't what they wanted, or rather needed.

Sakura cleared her throat and suggested, "I suggest you to relax in the hot spring tomorrow. You appear to be healing quite quickly and I think that with enough rest and a lot more food the day after tomorrow you should be able to do some light exercises."

Genma pouted a bit at this as he playfully popped a senbon back in his mouth, "I really don't like going in public hot springs. It always causes difficulties. But if you join me . . ."

"I don't know, I was going to go yesterday but . .," Sakura trailed off getting depressed.

"Hey did you hear what that asshole Uchiha was saying about you? If that's the problem I promise there isn't one. I can promise you that he is the only one who felt that way, and to be hones there is not way he can still think that despite the shit he's been talking. When you were healing me and he saw you he had a total hard on, and although it very likely could have been me that turned him on either way you're set because if it was me he's gay and you don't need to worry about what he thinks and if he isn't, well I think it's obvious," Genma told Sakura matter of factly.

"Is that true did he really. . ."Sakura began to ask shocked.

"Yep, no red blooded male wouldn't, you gorgeous Sakura," Genma praised.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. I don't care what he thinks anyway. I used to have a major crush on him you know. But over time and after everything he's done I just don't feel that way anymore. Even though he's usually a jerk to me I still think of him as, well, I guess a brother or a friend that I'd really like to help," Sakura said leaning back on the couch and resting her head on Genma's shoulder/

"You're a very caring person Sakura. It seems like you put up with a lot," Genma told her grabbing her hand and gently massaging her fingers, "I really want to thank you for healing me you know. You're really fantastic. I feel like I'm already at 80."

"So will you help me get to 100?" Genma asked moving Sakura's hand up to his mouth and gently kissing sucking and nibbling on her fingers.

"Mmmm, of course," Sakura answered closing her eyes at the sensations. Idly she moved some warm healing chakra to he fingers and let it tingle on Genma's lips and tongue as he continued his ministrations.

"That feels so awesome, do all medics do this when they're making out?" Genma asked between fingers.

"Just the really super talented creative ones," Sakura answered back idly, snuggling farther into Genma's shoulder.

"I've got to get better fast, I need to impress upon you the sheer genius of your abilities and introduce you to mine," Genma said smoothly sliding one slender finger farther into his mouth as he massaged it with his powerful tongue.

"I agree," Sakura said, turning to look into Genma's deep brown eyes.

Genma looked back studying the intense and beautiful green that were Sakura's eyes and slowly removed the finger from his mouth letting Sakura feel the effects of the air on her now moist skin in contrast to the heat of his mouth and tongue. Unable to stop himself Genma began kissing Sakura again exploring her mouth and tongue with his own. He knew somewhere deep down that Sakura was right and his body was not fully recovered yet but it is hard to remind oneself of that with a raging hard on and a lovely young Kunochi attached to you by the mouth. Before either of them knew what they were doing Sakura was sitting on top of Genma's lap as the kiss turned fierce and demanding. Genma grabbed Sakura's butt and helped her as she slowly ground against his erection. The friction was perfect and frustrating as what each of them craved was covered by layers of clothing that neither of them wanted at the moment. Genma gently but firmly began running his hands up and down Sakura's back, skilled fingers finding pleasurable pressure points intended to add to her hot and bothered condition.

As Genma's fingers ran down her back Sakura was surprised to realize he was seemingly hitting key points on her body that she recognized. Dimly she realized that she shouldn't be surprised after what she had seen him do to Sasuke earlier. It was difficult to think of anything other then Genma and his body but as these thoughts drifted through her lust soaked brain and his lips moved on to her ears and neck and he sent some of his chakra into her pressure points increasing her pleasure the inner medic began to call her back to reality. Getting over the fact that Genma was a quick learner and she would need to explore his talents in considerably more detail later, she realized, despite what her body was trying to get her to believe, that Genma really couldn't afford t waste chakra this way. Did she heal him for nothing? She raced out of a bath tub fully naked to save this guy and here she was being selfish and doing things that would lead to other, surely intensely more pleasurable but labor intensive activities that he really couldn't afford right now. Hadn't she just had this conversation with him? With an inner sigh and much regret she managed to lean away from Genma who was currently working diligently and skillfully on her neck and pant out, "Stop."

"Mmm?" Genma murmured from his spot on her neck causing delicious vibrations to assault her tender throat.

"Stop. You, we need to stop you're going to make yourself sick. Your still recovering and your still quite skinny and you just ate. Too much physical activity is going to make you throw up," Sakura informed him effectively killing the mood, "You barely had enough energy to walk to dinner and I could tell you were tired when you came in and sat next to me after dinner. You are going to have to rest until you're fully recovered."

Genma leaned back in a huff eyebrows furrowed in irritation. Damn it she was right. Just his heart beating the way it had been while they made out had made him a bit lethargic and despite what "little Genma" kept spouting into his mind he knew he wasn't up to the task at the moment.

"You may have a point. After all if you were able to think at all while I was kissing you that means I wasn't doing my job properly. I can assure you though I have you 100 of my 80," Genma assured Sakura as she laughed lightly and leaned forward to hug him resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can tell," she purred into his ear, "Now take your medics advice and go to bed. Alone. And get rested so that you can go back to bed."

Genma gave her a smart salute and answered, "I always do as my lady commands. And I guess I'll take your advice from earlier and go to the hot spring. I don't want my shoulder seizing up. But I'll need you to come with me. For moral support."

"I don't know," Sakura said shifting off Genma and sitting on the couch, "Sasuke-"

"Fuck Sasuke, I already told you about him. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Trust me I'd know. I've had a lot of experience looking at woman. And men. You're lovely, and I want you there with me. What if I pass out again? Who will give me the breathe of life?" Genma asked giving her the big sappy puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose," Sakura answered still unsure. "Anyway I'm going to bed now I want to get up early so I can send my laundry out. I suggest you do the same."

Genma made a non-committal noise as Sakura went to her room and closed the door behind her giving Genma smile and a wink before closing the door. Genma sat on the couch noticing that the sappy romance movie was still on. Rolling his eyes he flipped it off and went off to his own room locking the door and stripping off all his clothes leaving them on the chair before turning off the light and lying in bed. He lazily toyed with the senbon he had put back in his mouth before dropping his clothes off and contemplated the morrow. He really did hate going to public baths, he hated going to bed alone after a make out session like that, he hated the fact that he actually didn't feel like jacking off, he hated that his body was so exhausted after so little exercise, but most of all he hated being alone. Despite everything he had still wound up alone again. It was no fun being alone. Not when without another human presence next to him his mind wandered to things best left alone. His past, his present, his future, his job. Killing people. What a thing to call your job. Still, you have to do what you're good at what god put you on earth to do, to protect your precious people. When training to be an assassin he was taught to compartmentalize. Not to dwell on the deaths, not to grow accustomed to them or to devalue a human life, but to except the reality of their world and the necessity of sacrifice. He was killing for a purpose so that in the end less people would need to die. Killing for the greater good. He could accept that and appreciate it. There was honor in what he did. He could turn off the assassin persona when he came home and live life to it's fullest doing the things he enjoyed. But still. When all is said and done and you're lying in bed staring at the ceiling alone in the world, sometimes the dead come to call. And sometimes you have to remember the faces of the ten "kids" that couldn't have been over 14 one surely only about 7 who had been on a mission to infiltrate and eliminate an entire village in fire country that you had killed silently and discretely not 36 hours ago. He knew they had belonged to a dangerous cult-like group that was sweeping some parts of fire and grass country and that they were hardly innocents, the 7 year old had to have been at least chunin level, and they had already succeeded in killing numerous people in other villages for not conforming to their rule, but somehow logic didn't come into play when the image of their faces so innocent and peaceful in death were burned into your memory. He had no one to tell about the faces. No one to forget with. No one to wipe out the memory of finding out that his own son was dead. A son that he never knew and never knew him. The knowledge that despite the promises he made to himself as a boy, he had become his father.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to thank you all for your reviews! They mean so much! I am glad you are enjoying the story. I am quite excited by it frankly I think it's going to be a lot of fun. I am so happy there are people out there who appreciate Genma! I want to see more stories about him from you too! Let's develop this poor underappreciated character!**

Sakura, true to her alarm clock woke up at 6:30 am stretched languidly underneath her fluffy duvet and dragged herself out of bed. Rewrapping her chest bindings and dressing in Sai's clothes again she bundled all of her dirty laundry, carefully removing any hidden weapons, medicines and poisons, concealed in secret pockets. Shoving them into a bag she slung it over her shoulder and headed off to the main office. Once there she gave them to the yawning young man working at the counter and was informed that they would be delivered to her cottage sometime this afternoon. Thanking him, much too cheerfully and energetic then anyone should at this hour of the morning, or so the young man thought drowsily, she left for a nice walk around the resort.

Due to one thing or another she really hadn't gotten a chance to get out and see the place yet and she took the opportunity to have some time to herself. Back in Konoha she would always go on morning walks when she got the chance. Usually it was the only time she could get some time to herself before Tsunade or one of her friends and teammates needed her for something. Sakura walked at a leisurely pace. She looked around at the scenery around her soaking in the charm of the forest, flowers and the wonderful colors of the sun peeking over the mountains. She had been walking for about half an hour, leaving the resort and following a trail through the surrounding woods when she spotted someone sitting on a rocky outcrop sketching the scenery below with intricate skill.

"Good morning Perky," Sai called not stopping his sketching as she strolled over and sat down beside him.

"You're up with the sun Sai," Sakura stated happily peering over at his work.

"Yes," He answered simply not quite sure how to make conversation.

"We must look funny sitting here together," Sakura said, explaining as Sai glanced over at her with a questioning look, "I mean because we're wearing the same clothes."

"But in Konoha many shinobi wear the same uniform, why would it look odd for us to be wearing the same outfit?" Sai asked confused.

"I don't know, it just does, like we're twins or something," Sakura answered back.

"Do you think of me as a brother Sakura?" Sai asked setting his sketch book down and turning to look at the pink kunoichi.

"I don't know, I think of you more as a friend," Sakura answered thinking about it.

"Good, then I don't think you will feel oddly about me kissing you," Sai replied with his classic smile, eyes closed and head tilted slightly.

Before she realized it Sai's lips were on hers and she had the strangest kiss she'd ever had or heard about in her life. Sai was undoubtedly handsome, and if he had been any one else she may have been quicker to respond but for heavens sake this was SAI. He had no emotions. No feelings, and this was apparent in the way he kissed. It was as if he was kissing after studying about it from books and movies and thinking about it that was probably what he was doing. It didn't last long. She was so in shock that she hadn't kissed back and he leaned away from her confused.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked stunned.

"You seemed to enjoy it last night. Genma looked happy too. There was a lot of emotion from everyone when you were kissing. I want to feel that too. I want to be closer to you and Naruto," Sai explained fake smile back on his face.

"Sai that's, that's," Sakura started.

"So sad," she finished in her thoughts, but not wanting to hurt any feelings he did have she took a new approach.

"Did you feel anything?" Sakura asked.

"I felt your lips," Sai answered looking at her.

"I mean here," Sakura informed holding her hand over her chest.

"No should I have?" Sai asked.

"Well when you kiss someone usually you feel something for them," Sakura answered.

"Let me see," Sai answered reaching out and grabbing her breast.

"Sai!" Sakura shrieked, slapping his hand away.

"I thought you said I should have felt you there?" Sai asked confused.

"I meant in YOUR heart, not my boob!" Sakura answered a little peeved.

"Oh. Well I'm not sure then," Sai answered sighing a bit.

Sakura look at the young artist and sighed. "Sai do you feel anything for me . . .in a sexual way?"

"I've never had sex," Sai replied.

"Oh. Well do you, you know, want to have sex?" Sakura asked, then quickly added, "I don't mean with me I mean just in general."

"I don't know, I believe I would like to try someday. I have read that it can create deep emotional bonds between people. Should you, Naruto and I have sex so we can become closer?" Sai asked intently.

"NO! Ewww! Naruto and you and-NO! No. I don't think that's needed," Sakura answered quickly trying to wipe that horror movie from her mind. "First of all that's just gross, second, Naruto is going out will Hinata. It would hurt Hinata very much if Naruto cheated on her."

"So if we had sex would that hurt Genma-san?" Sai asked.

"Um, no I don't think so," Sakura answered.

"So you and Genma-san aren't going out but you still have sex," Sai asked trying to understand.

"Genma and I haven't had sex yet, and we're not dating sort of," Sakura trailed off, "Sometimes people make out or have sex because they want to enjoy themselves. It doesn't always mean that you're exclusive."

"So then are the bonds still created?" Sai asked confused.

"Well, yes, but different then when you're exclusive. It's hard to explain. Don't you ever get urges Sai? Your 17 right, aren't you attracted to anyone? Don't you ever see a girl and want to. . . you know how guys say it. Get in her pants?" Sakura asked the dark shinobi.

"I am unsure. You are in my pants now, does that mean you want to have sex with me?" Sai asked trying to straighten this all out in his mind.

"Sai!" Sakura answered trying not to be frustrated. The poor guy was trying to understand she had to give him some slack. "I don't mean that literally."

Sai sighed and looked back to the scene he had been drawing. He supposed that he should be feeling depressed. His first kiss had not gone as he had hoped and he was more confused then ever. It was to his great surprise when Sakura moved so that she was sitting atop his outstretched legs. She gently took his face between her hands and positioned her head so that he was looking into her eyes. To his even greater surprise she leaned forward and softly pressed her lips on top of his, closing her eyes as she did so. He took the cue from her and did likewise determined to learn from this and follow her lead. Her lips parted gently and her tongue swept across his lips asking for entrance. He obediently opened his mouth and breathed in surprise as her tongue ran over his gently sucking and stroking. Unthinking he closed his eyes tighter and wound his arms around Sakura holding her closer as their tongues played against each other. It seemed like he felt every inch of her body, especially her bound breasts pressing into his chest and her legs spread over his causing a wholly new sensation to occur where their bodies met. He had of course been hard before, he had morning wood the same as the next man but this sensation that was building was wholly new and quit wonderful it was unlike anything he had ever felt. Felt. He was feeling something. For the first time he could remember he was feeling and it was good. It wasn't just the feeling in his groin but it seemed to reach his chest like Sakura had said earlier. It was something he couldn't describe. It was honestly wonderful and a little frightening.

Sakura leaned back from the kiss as she felt tears run from Sai's eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned wondering if she had done the right thing. She had wanted to help Sai but perhaps she had hurt him instead.

Sai quickly opened his eyes, feeling the water that was running from him. "Am I crying?"

"It looks like it, are you alright?" Sakura asked feeling horribly guilty.

"Yes. Sakura do we have a special bond now?" Sai asked sincerely.

"I think we do," Sakura answered smiling a little. "Did you feel anything? Was it good?"

"I think I did. Yes. I am inexperienced but I believe I did feel and I think it was a good feeling," Sai answered giving her one of those extraordinarily rare real smiles.

"That's great," Sakura said smiling back. "I'm going to go get breakfast, do you want to come?"

"No, I want to finish this sketch," Sai answered reaching over to his supplies.

"Alright then, Genma and I are going to the hot spring later if you want to come too," Sakura informed him giving him a wave as she walked back towards the resort.

"Sure," Sai answered with a wave picking up a brush and working on his sketch.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat at a table with Kakashi, Naruto, Genma and Sasuke and tried not to lose her appetite over the various glares and grumbling going on. Neji had already eaten a hurried breakfast and left sensing the mood, saying he was going to go train and then use the hot spring.

Genma was packing the food away at an amazing rate, even considering his emaciated state and she wondered at how much rest he had gotten as his eyes appeared to be a bit red. Naruto was eating heartily as well between glances at her, and then Genma with narrowed eyes then back at her as if he was saying this guy isn't good enough for MY Sakura. Sasuke only had eyes, or perhaps glares for Genma and didn't even glance at Sakura. Kakashi had his nose firmly planted in his book so that it was a wonder that he was able to grab his food so effectively magically eating with his mask on. Maybe the book was covering his face so he could take bites, Sakura surmised as she ate a bit of scrambled egg with tomato.

The relative peace was shattered as Naruto, unable to contain himself finally shouted in a voice that carried across the restaurant, "What were you doing with Sakura-chan last night!"

Genma coughed a bit around his waffle and Kakashi nearly dropped his book as he quickly looked over to the choking ninja who was sipping a glass of water.

"Yes Genma what were you doing with Sakura last night?" Kakashi asked focusing his now narrowed droopy eye on the senbon ninja.

"I thought it was obvious?" Genma answered smiling, eyes closed and scratching the back of his head, "We were discussing certain aspects of 16th century French literature, and beginning to explore some ancient Indian Sutra's when you all decided to disturb our conversation so rudely."

"Huh?" Naruto asked thoroughly confused, "I thought you were making out."

"They were teme," Sasuke answered highly annoyed and rolling his eyes.

"Genma," Kakashi said dangerously.

"Kakashi-sensei, please," Sakura said exasperated, "I'm not 12 anymore. I'm a Konoha jonin. Genma and I weren't doing anything we didn't both want to do."

"Hn," Sasuke answered crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"But Sakura-chan you're too good for him," Naruto complained.

"I agree," Kakashi agreed quietly, arms crossed as well.

At Sakura's angered "Hmph!" he also added, "But they are adults and can make their own choices when they're off duty. No matter how misguided."

"Will you shut up Kakashi, come on I'm not a bad guy or something," Genma protested joining in the crossing of arms.

"No you're a little too good at some things and I just-"Kakashi started instantly sorry at his word choice as Genma's eyes lighted up and he leaned in closer to him.

"Too good at what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh shut up dobe!" Sasuke said rolling his eyes and getting up from the table.

"WHAT? What? I'm not stupid teme, I understand what he meant," Naruto said calling after Sasuke, getting up from his seat and following him out of the restaurant thinking quickly, the last sounds that were heard as the door closed was, "OH! He means good at sex right?"

Sakura buried her head in her hands groaning softly as a deep red blush fought its way up her face.

"Don't be embarrassed Sakura," Kakashi said patting her on the back, "If your together with Genma you'll be having sex all over the place in front of lot's of people. Best to get used to it now-"

Kakashi cut off as Genma smacked the back of his head.

"Don't listen to him Sakura, I can be a perfect gentleman," Genma said reassuringly made less reassuring by the sniggering of a certain copy ninja.

'I CAN! I'll prove it. Sakura there's a dance thing in the town tomorrow night, would you be so kind as to accept my offer to escort you?" Genma asked getting up from his chair and kneeling before Sakura taking a hand that was still covering her face and kissing it gently on the knuckle.

"But I don't have any clothes for a-" Sakura started.

"I'll buy you some," Genma offered smiling.

"But, but," Sakura stuttered.

"Hey. I'm just off of an S-class mission remember," Genma chided as an almost unnoticeable wave of paleness washed over his face, "I have plenty of money. Enough to get you something nice to wear and out of Sai's clothes."

Sakura blushed again, a slightly lighter shade and said, "Well, alright then, but when we get home I'll pay you back."

"Wouldn't hear of it. Now come on, I believe we were going to the hot spring? We can go shopping after we soak," Genma suggested pulling Sakura up by the hand he still held and led her out the door waving back at Kakashi. As Sakura broke free and started walking ahead of him Genma stuck his head back in the restaurant sticking his tongue out at the copy-nin. When Kakashi gave him the finger in return Genma just grinned and mouthed, "later."

**Ok! Next chapter is the hot springs! HEHEHE! Threw in a little Sai action for you all. There is another character that needs more love. ::big hugs for Sai and Genma:: as always PLEASE R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

I realized after a review that I have been neglecting poor Neji and I did so want to include him in this so there will be a bit more Neji in this chapter. Neji will play a role in chapters to come but I'll put a bit more in here for all of you lusting for more Hyuuga .

Sakura turned around to see where Genma was just in time to see him running over to her with an impish smile around his senbon.

"Did I miss something?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all," Genma answered cheerfully. "Lets go shower off and then we'll go to the hot springs."

"Sure, that is actually good timing because my laundry should be back and then we can go into town," Sakura said cheerfully as she and Genma walked back to their cottage. "I'll actually have an excuse to walk around in a bathrobe instead of Sai's clothes."

"Uncomfortable are they?" Genma asked curious.

"Just the constant teasing while wearing them," Sakura replied rolling her eyes. "And I hate having my bindings go all the way down my body, I don't know how Ino used to stand that. I can see why she just has her bare skin now."

"Ino's the blond medic girl you hang out with right?" Genma asked as they neared the cottage.

"That's right, do you know her?" Sakura asked peering at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Well not 'know' know, she healed me once at the hospital after a mission. I remember her because she was flirting loudly with everyone in the room and my skull was cracked so any sound was extremely painful. I remember shooting a senbon at her head, to miss obviously, but I guess she didn't get the idea because she screamed so loud I passed out from the pain. I don't remember her coming back after that," Genma said thoughtfully chewing on his senbon.

"Sounds like Ino," Sakura chuckled. "I think I remember her telling me about some crazy guy that shot a senbon at her, she couldn't figure out where it came from I think. I guess she didn't know you could shoot them with your mouth. The trajectory really confused her."

Genma merely smirked and opened the door for Sakura as they came up to their cottage, "Ladies first."

"Why thank you kind sir," she answered with a curtsy as she stepped inside, "But I should have you know I'm a Kunochi, not a lady."

Sakura winked at him as she made her way to the bathroom and closed the door leaving Genma standing in the middle of the room with a very perverted smile.

Neji stepped out of his bedroom at this point in a bathrobe and nodded to Genma.

"I'm going to the hot springs," he informed the special jonin as he walked toward the door.

"Sakura and I are going too, you want to stay and chat and we can all go together?" Genma asked the Hyuuga genius.

"I suppose so," Neji replied going over to the couch and sitting before realizing that's where Genma and Sakura had been making out last night and blushing slightly.

"No worries kid," Genma said sitting next to him and patting him on the back feeling him stiffen at the contact. "Don't worry I won't kiss you. Unless you want me too?"

Neji turned, horrified until he saw the playful smile on Genma's face and visibly relaxed.

"You're a bit tense, good thing you're going to the hot spring. Try to relax a little. You're in Gai-san's team aren't you?" Genma asked leaning back on the couch.

"Yes," Neji replied.

"How's that going for you? I'm glad he wasn't able to get you in that green spandex of his. You know he came up with that idea himself when he was a little younger in age than you. He tried to get everyone to wear it, even petitioned the Yondaime to make it standard issue for all jonins. Needless to say he shot that idea down quickly. I noticed that Lee guy has taken to it pretty strong," Genma said quirking an eyebrow at Neji.

"Yes, thank god for Lee or Tenten and I would probably have been forced into that outfit as well," Neji said with obvious relief, "I have enough family problems to deal with then to wear something ridiculous like that in public."

"How is your family Neji?" Genma asked seriously when Neji looked back at him questioningly he continued. "I remember you from your chunin exam. You fought Naruto."

"Yes. You remember that?" Neji asked looking at the floor.

"Of course, both of you were quite impressive," Genma answered truthfully.

"I remember your words to me that day. 'When captured birds grow wiser they try to open the cage with their beak. They don't give up because they want to fly again',"Neji said softly looking blindly at his knees, lost in thought. He turned his head back to Genma and said questioningly. "You are actually quite wise, yet you seem to enjoy playing the fool."

"Wise huh?" Genma said leaning back onto the couch and closing his eyes. "There's a first. I usually don't hear someone call me wise unless it's followed immediately by 'ass'. I guess you could say I have two different personalities. When I'm working I'm 'wise' when I'm off, an 'ass'. I suppose for your sake I'll attempt to be serious for a minute. You don't strike me as a 'wild and crazy' guy. We all have our cages Neji. Sometimes it seems like you break out of one only to find yourself in another. But there is always sunlight streaming through the bars. Always hope. If you can take another piece of advice from a 'wise' man Neji, I would say part of breaking out of the cage is not losing hope. Every man takes enjoyment from life in his own way. I've always been a bit of a performer, enjoyed my times in the light. You've got one life to live, right kid? Better enjoy it while you can, I happen to enjoy sex and playing with people. Best when one can do both at the same time."

Neji blushed slightly at this and took to staring at his knees again.

"You do what makes you happy while you still can Neji. You're a smart one, a genius like Kakashi and the Uchiha. I'm no genius but I have my skills, I may not have a sharingan or a byakugan but I don't only see, I observe. If there's one thing I've noticed about you genius types it's that you tend to be brooding unhappy people. Don't let the weight of the world crush you. That's why we peons are here right? To help lighten the load? Analyze when it's safe to have some fun and let yourself go. You don't have to stoop to my level, but you don't have to place yourself on a shelf out of reach either. Don't lose the battle of your humanity to being a shinobi. I've found more often than not when that happens you either go bad, or wind up dead." Genma advised quietly staring into the darkened television as if he was watching a show that wasn't on.

"I will take your advice into consideration," Neji replied. He couldn't remember the last time he had been involved in such a conversation. His uncle would certainly never speak to him this informally and when Gai gave advice it seemed there were always tears, waterfalls and outrageous challenges scattered throughout. It was . . . refreshing to have a semi-normal philosophical conversation with someone. Even if that someone was a senbon chewing sex fiend who was now leering at his pink haired teammate as she stepped out of the shower loosely wrapped in a bathrobe.

"Oh Neji! I didn't realize you were here," Sakura greeted with a smile taking in his bathrobe clad figure, "Going to the hot spring as well?"

"Yes, Genma-san informed me that you and he were going and suggested that we could all go at the same time," Neji explained.

"Sure! Bathroom's all yours Genma!" Sakura said brightly sown into the room and sitting in a chair that sat off to the side of the couch.

"Goody," Genma grumbled standing up and trudging towards to door muttering things like "public hot springs . . . nothing but trouble . . . annoying . . . same thing every time."

"What was that Genma?" Sakura asked eyebrows lowered and arms crossed.

"Nothing, just SO excited to get to the hot spring as soon as possible," Genma said with a disgustingly cheerful smile his final words barely audible as he closed the door being. "so I can leave sooner."

"Why doesn't he want to go?" Neji asked looking at the closed door as the sound of the shower came on.

"I'm not sure. Maybe his tattoo," Sakura said absently.

"I can understand wanting to hide a tattoo," Neji answered.

This left them with a rather awkward silence until Sakura decided to change the subject. "So no injuries on this mission huh? If all of my teammates were like you I'd feel a bit useless."

"If you were assigned to my team I'm sure Lee would make you feel quite worthwhile," Neji said with a small smile.

"Is he still training so hard?" Sakura asked slightly concerned.

"He and Gai-sensei are always testing their limits together. Lee finds his more often than not," Neji began, "But I must say I think I finally think that Gai-sensei is correct in that Lee is a genius of hard work. Did you know he will be a jonin next month?"

"No! That's great! I was so worried after his fight with Gaara, the way he kept pushing himself that he would go too far. I guess he's learned his breaking point. Injured but not irreparably so," Sakura speculated grinning as Neji also let a small smile cross his lips.

Their quiet moment was disturbed by Genma opening the bathroom door, ensconced in a bathrobe with a dour smirk on his face, senbon bouncing up and down rapidly as he spoke, "Ok ok lets get this over with."

Sakura glared at him.

"I mean hurrah. Tra lee tra lay. Off we go. Don't I sound gay," Genma grumbled grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her out of her chair and towards the door. "Hurry up I'm talking in stupid rhymes now."

Neji rose from the couch and followed after them walking down the path. Listening to Genma and Sakura tease back and forth.

"I thought I was the one who was nervous here? Come on Genma what's the big deal. You're not scary or deformed. What's the deal with a public hot spring?" Sakura asked confused. "Is it the tattoo? Why did you get it if it bothers you so much?"

Genma ignored the questions about his tattoo instead answering, "Every time I go to a public spring it causes problems. Just wait and see. Same thing every time. Especially if there's a certain type of guy and a certain type of girl."

Sakura looked skeptical at this but Genma just said, "OK don't believe me. I hope you're right that this will be relaxing and uneventful, but DON'T count on it."

Sakura rolled her eyes as they came to the edge of the hot spring. Genma suddenly smiled and said." If you want to have some fun hurry up and get in and sit facing the entrance. I can sense the rest of the team coming and you'll have full advantage of watching them strip while you're already in the water. It'll be a good show, trust me I saw everyone the other day."

Neji raised his eyebrows at this and decided to disrobe about ten feet away from the over sexed and apparently bi senbon chewer and climbed into the hot water a bit more quickly then he otherwise would have.

"Taking my advice Neji?" Genma smiled, "You want in on the show too?"

Neji's faced reddened but he attributed it to the heat of the water and waded off to a safe side of the spring.

Unlike the other day there were actually guests in the pool today. What looked to be a newly married couple by their close proximity and all around nauseating sweetness sat to the left of the pool facing the entrance. Near them were two young women in their late twenties chatting lazily to each other and laughing every now and then. An old man sat in the shade of a tree obviously basking at what the warmth was doing for his old joints and next to him towards the back middle of the pool was what looked to be his old wife relaxing as well.

Sakura decided to take Genma's advice and ogle a little eye candy. After all her teammates all got a good look at her the other day, and after what Sasuke had said he didn't really deserve any dignity. She may not have a crush on him any more but there was no denying he was still extremely good looking and Naruto could be called a fox for more reasons than one now. Hell even Kakashi had an awesome body. She should know since she'd healed him over and over again ever since their team had been reformed. And then there was Sai and Genma to consider. Sai was unquestionably sexy and as far as Genma went, she couldn't wait to get a legitimate reason to ogle him in public. She enjoyed the male form in all its glory. There was nothing wrong with that. She was a medic after all. It was all a study in biology. All these reasonable excuses swirled through her head as she disrobed and strolled across the spring to sit at the back facing the entrance so she could have a good view. As an extra precaution from being spotted immediately she wet her hair and slicked it back so that the pink didn't call her to attention immediately. There was also a convenient tree that shaded her so that in the mid day sun she would appear more shadow like. Sakura relaxed into the hot water prepared to enjoy the show when just as Genma had said, Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto all walked towards the hot spring greeting Genma who was sitting, still in his robe, on the edge of the spring with his calves and feet in the water.

Sakura had a decidedly goofy grin on her face as her teammates, still apparently not realizing she was there stripped off their robes. Naruto's was the first to come off as he tossed in on a chair. From clothed to blessedly naked in 2.5 seconds. Kakashi and Sai didn't seem to be in as big a hurry and the robes came off in an almost deliberately sexy slid as they conversed with Genma. Sure Kakashi had his weird towel contraption covering his face but a girl couldn't be picky when there was so much else to look at. Sasuke sluffed his robe off last almost moodily and put it on a chair next to the others. Time seemed to slow for Sakura as the men made their way to the edge of the spring and slid, stepped, eased, and jumped their way in. Sakura could swear she was hearing porno music in the background as the four men got used to the water, stretching, splashing and laughing. The splashing and laughing was all Naruto.

"Hehe so naughty," Sakura thought smirking as water glistened off the well-toned bodies.

She wasn't the only one to notice. The two women near the married couple were huddled together pointing not so discreetly, smiles fixed firmly in place and eyes bulging. It seemed not too many sets of young sexy well-toned shinobi came to this spring on a regular basis. Even the girl with her new husband and the old woman gave the four an appreciative glance. Earning a glare from the young man and a contented snore from the older.

The four men saw Neji sitting on the right side of the pool and made their way over to him exchanging pleasantries.

Sakura realized the spring was still one sexy shinobi low and called out, "Hey Genma, you enjoying the water up there?"

Naruto and Sasuke whipped around at the sound of her voice, Naruto's hands going straight to his groin and Sasuke's eyes narrowing darkly. Kakashi and Sai, who had already noticed Sakura but hadn't said hello yet rectified this and went to go sit by their teammate. Sai went over and sat on Sakura's left side and Kakashi a few feet over and to her right so as to leave her some personal space.

Genma sighed loudly at this he had hoped she would be distracted by the naked shinobi longer and delay the inevitable. He had been pleasantly distracted watching Kakashi and the others slink around in the water.

"I am such a man-whore," he thought solemnly to himself as he waved half heartedly at Sakura.

"Come on tokubetsu! Be a big brave man and face the fearsome water!" Sakura taunted.

"I better get laid at some point after this," Genma thought irritable as he turned and stood up to remove his robe.

Sakura watched hungrily, not unnoticed by the men next to her, as Genma began to slowly remove his robe one sleeve at a time. It hung for a second by the waistband for the moment revealing only his slim tightly muscled upper body. One bright spot, for Sakura, about being half starved for the past couple weeks was that his muscles were shown in extreme detail and definition and there was not an ounce of flab to be found anywhere. The scars that crisscrossed his body only seemed to highlight his attributes and Sakura unconsciously held her breath waiting for the rest of the robe to come off. She almost let out a loud groan in disapproval as the rest of the robe came off to reveal a towel wrapped around his waist held in place with a senbon.

"So that's where the damn thing went," Sakura grumbled to herself as he tossed the robe onto the chair with the others and entered the water, towel and all.

"Are you actually wearing that towel in the water again?" Naruto asked confused.

The two women on the other side seemed to agree with the Sakura's sentiment and Naruto's words clearly wishing that this man too would show them the goods.

"You are bright aren't you?" Genma asked as he made his way to sit next to Sakura.

When he got there he quickly noticed that Sai was too close on one side and there was barely enough room on the Kakashi side.

"Mind scooting over?" Genma asked Kakashi.

"Of course not!" Kakashi eye creased at him moving closer to Sakura.

Genma was not fazed at all as he expected something on these lines and replied. "Perfect!" as he quickly sat on Kakashi's lap moving his legs so that they straddled Kakashi's and tucked his feet behind the jonin's calves to lock him in place.

"It's been too long since we were in this position hasn't it Kakashi-kun!" Genma said smiling and leaning his back against the stunned horrified looking copy-nin's chest so that his head was resting on Kakashi's shoulder.

"We've never been in this position Genma," Kakashi replied dangerously.

"So like I said, too long!" Genma chirped, turning his head to gently bite Kakashi's earlobe.

In a split second Genma found himself mysteriously sitting on the underwater stone bench next to Sakura absent one copy-nin who was sitting a good five feet down the bench from him.

Sakura couldn't help but release the cackle she had been holding in at this point and Genma smiled wickedly at the silver haired shinobi as he put his arm around Sakura. Naruto looked utterly disgusted and confused and Sasuke glowered although it may have been a trick of the light but he almost seemed to have a small smile and a twinkle in his eye. Sai watched the whole this with his same passive expression and attempted to make sense of the situation. Neji, who had his eyes closed as he relaxed in the water determined to keep them that way for the time being.

"I don't get it. You're hitting on Kakashi-sensei but you make out with Sakura," Naruto said with his arms crossed in confusion.

"Dobe he's obviously bi," Sasuke sighed averting his gaze.

"Oh," said Naruto not fully understanding how someone could want to be with men and women. Why not pick one? "So does that mean he's going to hit on us next?"

Sasuke just buried his face in his hands and Sakura blushed finding a very interesting leaf over her head.

"Don't worry Naruto, I might tease you a bit but I don't seriously hit on someone who hasn't shown me any interest. You don't have to worry about me coming and taking you in your sleep," Genma smiled at the confused blond.

"Oh," answered Naruto thoughtfully. "So anyway what's with the towel? I thought you had that on the other day because you were delirious or something."

Sai looked over at Genma appraisingly, "Perhaps I was right in my assumption the other day that he has no penis."

Genma's head turned with lightening speed toward Sai and made as if to get up when Kakashi suddenly decided to close their personal space once more and rest a hand on Genma's shoulder.

"He's from ROOTS Genma, don't take it personally," Kakashi advised.

"Really?" Genma asked eyes widening and seeming a bit excited, "I didn't know there were any left except . . ."

Sai cocked his head, smile put firmly in place as Genma trailed off, attempting to lighten up the mood.

"Well is Sai right?" Sasuke asked smirking and leaning back.

"So what's his excuse?" Genma asked dangerously looking back at Kakashi.

"I think you already know that," Kakashi said quietly.

"Right. Well, seems I'm not the only bi one here. Fine by me. I was trying to avoid this but apparently it's necessary," Genma explained as he stood pulling his shoulder out of Kakashi's grip and standing. Sakura leaned forward to grab him, but Kakashi motioned for here to let him be.

Genma strode through the water toward the bank and hopped up easily onto ledge. He walked over to the chair with the robes on them so that his back was facing them and pulled the senbon from his towel placing it back in his mouth. Slowly he let the towel drop in a wet heap on the ground and peering back over his shoulder, irritated smart ass smile planted on his lips around his senbon, turned smoothly back to the group of shinobi so that "Big Daddy" was available in full and glorious view. Kakashi just sat back and rolled his eyes looking anywhere but Genma and the group of stunned teammates around him. Sakura had a Cheshire grin planted firmly on her face. She however was the only one of her party smiling.

Sai's face remained completely expressionless except for a widening of the eyes and Sakura thought she heard him mumble "haven't seen one like that since" but the rest was cut off by Naruto's loud exclamation of "Holy shit where the hell did you get that thing from a horse!" Sasuke was more reserved but his mouth did drop open and he unconsciously crossed his hands over his own Uchiha member. Neji couldn't help but open his eyes at the noise and chocked a bit as he saw Genma stepping back into the hot spring.

The two women had gone silent, eyes taking in every step as Genma's muscles rippled underneath his skin as he slid into the water. The shallow part he was in not yet hiding his manhood.

The newly married couple stopped their sweet nothings as the young mans bride's eyes went wide as she turned to him saying a bit too loudly, "You said they didn't come any bigger then yours!"

This brought the old couple out of their relaxation and the old woman smiled evilly nudging her husband as he too took note of what was noteworthy on the young man walking back towards his friends and content that they were both too old lay back and closed his eyes again.

Within moments the whole spring was a torrent of loud discussion, a hot and embarrassing fight cropping between the newly weds, a loud giggling racy conversation from the woman as the waved and batted their eyes at Genma and the sounds of whining as Sasuke and Naruto began fighting back and forth over whose fault this was when they as one turned on Sai and water and fists began to fly. Genma walked through it all calmly plopping down next to Sakura's stunned visage saying only, "I told you so."

**Hope you all enjoyed! My laptop is broken so we had to do a whole thing with the hardrive and fixing an old desktop so its all a big mess and I can't update my ipod!! Ok well anyway my point was and is that I did my best in the circumstances to update as soon as possible and I think it's a pretty good-sized chapter too! Please R&R! I love hearing what you people have to say good or bad!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Im glad you all seemed to like the last chapter! I was a bit concerned about it but I think it holds true to my vision . . . Sorry I'm so tired right now I have no clue what I'm talking about. Anyway, for those of you who think they may know where the story is going or are anxious to know don't fret. There will be answers, but all in good time. Possibly some in this chapter we'll see how it goes. This story has been expanding on me at an alarming rate it went from a one shot to a full blown story and into possible two stories, but that won't be for quite a while yet! I can tell you exactly where this "one shot" went off, it was when I started writing about what Sasuke was thinking in the hot springs back in whatever chapter that was. It got too deep for the fun little trifle I was planning on. Then, annoyingly the basic idea that I had for Genma and Sakura that I was going to use in my other story ALAWTWNBA, fit this one so much better. So here we are. I am excited about writing this now as opposed to annoyed at myself for screwing up my one shot. I want to let you know that all your fine reviews have thrilled me to death and I hope I can continue to deliver an interesting and hopefully amusing story to you all. Ok enough babble. ON WITH THE PLOT!**

Sakura continued to stare at the pandemonium that had occurred at the unveiling of Genma's not so private parts and only realized her mouth was hanging open when Genma reached over and closed it for her.

"But, but. I'm so sorry! I should have- "Sakura started.

"No, it's fine. I'm a tokubetsu right? I can handle it," Genma smirked at her as her cheeks grew red, first with embarrassment then anger, she was about to start her own little tirade when Genma cut her off with a sound kiss, after of course, removing his senbon. "Really Sakura, I'm just playing. It'll die down in a minute."

Sure enough the newly weds settled down first, both quiet and staring at anything but each other. One could almost see the dark clouds buzzing with electricity hovering over their heads. The two woman that had been loudly discussing Genma's attributes pouted and quieted after seeing him kiss Sakura and turned to each other to whisper quietly shooting her envious glances. Sai, although startled by the blond and brunette suddenly turning one him, had quickly recovered and with Kakashi's help everyone was sitting down fairly peacefully.

"Well this is relaxing," Genma said sardonically popping his senbon back in his mouth and chewing hard, "So as you can see Sasuke you're right. I have no penis. So I assume that next time I want to get in the hot springs with my towel on, no one will have any objections?"

This earned him a glare from Naruto and Sasuke, a raised eyebrow from Sai and a completely annoyed eye roll from Kakashi. Neji had managed to stay out of the whole thing and had edged quietly away from the group eyes still closed.

Sakura merely chuckled and said," Come here Genma let me check your back and shoulders while we're in the water."

Genma complied moodily turning his back on the younger male ninja and giving Sakura access to his now tension stiffened shoulders and back. Sakura held her palms flat over his back as she worked assessing his condition.

"Everything's healed nicely, you just need to relax and possibly begin some light exercise to make sure nothings stiffens up so you can keep your flexibility," Sakura explained as she began to gently but firmly knead his shoulder. "Let me massage you for a bit and then lay back in the water and try to relax."

Genma just grunted acceptance and closed his eyes relaxing despite himself at Sakura's massage.

Naruto, Sai and Sasuke all decided to look away from their tormenters and leaned back in the water attempting to relax and failing miserably. Now that the excitement was over Naruto seemed to have taken an interest in checking out Sakura. Sai noticed this and decided to peer over at the couple as well, oddly enough looking at Genma almost as much as Sakura. Sasuke tried to keep his eyes closed but kept finding himself glaring at Genma and Sakura. Kakashi who was now sitting in between Sakura and Sai seemed to magically pull and Icha Icha book out of nowhere and began to read contentedly.

"Won't your book be ruined by the steam?" Sai asked in amazement.

"Nope, knowing over 1000 ninjutsu comes in handy sometimes," Kakashi answered perkily.

"You mean you used the jutsu that protects summoning scrolls from water damage on that porno?" Sasuke asked disgusted.

"Oh, so you know the jutsu already Sasuke? That's great," Kakashi answered still reading his book and giggling slightly.

Sasuke gave up and rolled his eyes turning to chat with Naruto who still had his eyes glued on Sakura.

"Do you have to keep staring like that Naruto? You've seen it all before. It's not like there's anything there," Sasuke grumbled crossing his arms.

"Shut up teme Sakura-chan is beautiful! You're just jealous!" Naruto complained loudly.

"Well I guess a man COULD be jealous of Sakura's body . . ." Sasuke trailed off smirking.

"I don't understand Sasuke-kun, I too once believed that Sakura was a hag but I believe the full view has proved that she does have a nice perky figure," Sai questioned smiling brightly.

"YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR ALL OF YOU!" Sakura bellowed as she worked Genma's back a little too strongly.

"OW!" Genma complained as she dealt a particularly hard squeeze to his shoulder, "I think I'm ok now Sakura really, I'll just lay back a bit!"

"I'm sorry Genma!" Sakura said turning back to glare at her boys.

A lovely silence finally settled on the pool as the shinobi finally laid back and kept to themselves. The sound of birds chirping and insects buzzing was very soothing and for a good half hour there was very little to disturb the peace. Kakashi giggled occasionally, Sasuke and Naruto smarted off back and forth in lazy and contented manner and Sakura leaned back next to Genma and they held hands contentedly. But as usual with this group something was bound to go wrong sooner or later.

Sakura noticed Genma absently stretching his left leg and asked him if his knee was still bothering him.

"Hmm? No I have an old injury, see this scar on my thigh here?" Genma asked showing her a good five inch long slash that went from right above his knee towards his inner thigh, "I got this about 3 or 4 years ago, and it's always bothered me a little ever since. I just always stretch it out when I'm not thinking about it. It gets tight really easily other wise."

"Let me take a look and see if I can help any," Sakura said taking his leg and placing it on her lap so that he was facing her, and consequently the rest of their little party.

Genma just raised an eyebrow and leaned back on the bench with his arms braced behind him to keep his balance.

Sakura talked aimlessly as she studied his old wound, " You have quite a lot of scars Genma, are there any more that bother you?"

"Nothing like that one," he answered quietly absently looking over and noticing that Sasuke was glaring at him once again.

"It looks like your scars almost have a pattern," Sakura laughed lightly as she worked, "It's almost like they were placed there to emphasize your muscles."

"They were," Sasuke said suddenly making them all start. Even Kakashi stopped reading his book, " You were tortured by Tetsuo weren't you?"

Before any of them could move Genma was up off Sakura's lap and had Sasuke by the ear pulling him up from the bench. He leaned in closely to the dark shinobi and whispered something that made Sasuke straighten and allowed Genma to pull him towards the entrance barely giving him enough time to grab their bathrobes before they left.

:"What was that about?!" Naruto asked standing up as if to go after them.

"Leave them alone Naruto. They'll be ok. This is something Genma and Sasuke have to work out by themselves. Sasuke should know better then to bring up something like that anyway," Kakashi said angrily.

"Who is Tetsuo?" Sakura asked concerned.

Kakashi sighed and set his book down on the edge of the spring, "Tetsuo was a crazy follower of Orochimaru. He was a specialist in torture, but he looked at it as a kind of art form. He would torture people for Orochimaru with a special instrument that wouldn't allow for healing with chakra so there was no way supposedly that the subjects would be able to survive. He enjoyed making cuts that not only hurt intensely but showed of attributes of the subject body. He loved shinobi because we all tend to be pretty well defined to begin with."

"So how did Genma-"Sakura started.

"Genma's mission was to assassinate Tetsuo. He succeeded," Kakashi said gravely.

"But-" Naruto started.

"I wouldn't bug Genma about it," Kakashi warned looking at each of them in turn and ending at Sakura, "Any of you."

"Hai, Kakashi- sensei," they all answered.

"Kakashi-san," Sai said quietly, "Would you come with me for a time? I have something I want to ask you about."

Kakashi looked skeptically at Sai who had never asked him anything like this before and nodded silently following the young artist out of the spring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma continued to hold Sasuke's ear as they made their way quickly back to their cottages and surprisingly went into Sasuke's. Genma turned the Uchiha and threw him up against the wall standing right in front of him to block him from moving.

"It ends here. I won't have you going at me the entire week and I won't hear anymore insults about Sakura, is that clear?" Genma said in a quiet and deadly voice.

Sasuke opened his mouth as if to answer but Genma cut him off quickly, "I don't know why you've got to get off on pissing me off. I don't care what you know or you think you know about Tetsuo but I can promise you that you don't know what happened between him and me. The only thing you need to know is that he's dead. I killed him. And if you ever make reference to him again to anyone I will make sure that your life is even more hellish than it is right now. Clear?"

Genma stared darkly and intensely into Sasuke's eyes feeling the chakra flowing in the young man. Suddenly Genma smirked and he leaned one elbow on the wall by Sasuke's head so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"I think I know what your problem is with me," Genma smirked carefully studying Sasuke as he spoke, "it's one of these three. One you're all hot and bothered because I'm with Sakura and you finally realize that she's totally hot not to mention she's safe because she's been on your team and helped you get back into Konoha's good graces. Two you're all hot and bothered because you're attracted to me, probably because you know I'm dangerous but you also know that given the right circumstances you're better than me so I'm safe, or three you're hot and bothered and it's because you don't even know why, but it is one of the first two, isn't it Sasuke-Kun?"

As Genma finished speaking Sasuke found that Genma's face had slowly closed the distance between them and even as he opened his mouth to protest Genma pressed his lips firmly against his kissing him slow, strong and sensually. Sasuke was too shocked to do anything but let the kiss happen. Or at least that's what he told himself later. A good 45 seconds later Genma released him.

"You're confused Sasuke," Genma said in a voice still deep from the kiss," I hear your plan was to resurrect your clan now that Itachi's dead. My guess is you're scared to death because you're not ready to be a father and not ready to be in such a position of leadership. But you don't want your clan to end with you and you're scared that on one of these missions you'll be killed and there goes the Uchiha clan and it will be all your fault."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red as Genma spoke but he kept still.

"Clan revival is no reason to bring a kid into the world. It's not right to have children unless you're ready for them. You won't be any kind of father, man or clan leader until you figure out who you are. Here's a nickels worth of free advice, if you're worried about your clan dying out talk to Sakura or Tsunade about saving some of your sperm. That way you die, your clan lives on. In the mean time, grow the hell up. Figure out how to be the kind of man that can lead a clan as powerful as the Uchiha's. Now as far as you and I go," Genma straightened and stretched lazily still eying Sasuke," You lay off me, grow up and let this whole back and forth thing go or I'll tell everyone about this tender little moment we just had. Agreed?"

Genma smiled brightly and held out his hand toward Sasuke who had turned an incredible shade of scarlet, this time in the cheeks and not the eyes and warily placed his hand into the older shinobi's.

"Great, let's start over shall we? I'm Shiranui Genma, you're Uchiha Sasuke. The pleasure is all yours," Genma said gallantly bending over Sasuke's hand and kissing his knuckles before he yanked it back wiping it desperately on his shirt and stalked hurriedly to his room slamming the door.

"Was it something I said?" Genma called smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai and Kakashi stepped into the cottage that had once been Genma's and took seats facing each other at a table.

"Kakashi-san, you seem to know Genma-san quite well, is that true?" Sai asked.

"Yes, since we were children," Kakashi answered.

"May I show you something?" Sai asked pulling something out of the pocket of his bathrobe. It was a journal sized book that had the picture of a young black haired boy one one side, Kakashi could not yet see the other until Sai turned it over for him to view.

"Oh my God, where'd you get that?" Kakashi asked taking the book and looking at the picture of a young white haired boy that graced the other side. "This looks just like Genma when he was a kid."

"Genma-san had white hair?" Sai asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah it was almost white, really blond but it got a lot darker as he got older. How did you. . ." Kakashi trailed off turning the book over and looking at Sai. "This other boy is you isn't it? So this isn't Genma. Who is it?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you about. That other boy was my brother in ROOTS," Sai answered his fake smile for once missing, his face serious.

"Your brother. . .You don't mean that literally do you," Kakashi said quietly.

"No, he was a boy slightly older then me that liked my drawings. We became close and called each other brother. I was making that book for him but he died of an illness before I could give it to him," Sai answered taking back the book carefully and placing it back in his pocket. "I noticed a resemblance between Genma-san and my brother almost at once. Their manners also seemed very much the same but the thing that really made me take notice was Genma-san's penis. It is very much like my brothers, of course he died when we were about 11 so I don't know how truly-"

"I get the idea," Kakashi said leaning back scratching at his hair.

"Kakashi-san, does Genma have any close family in Konoha," Sai asked.

"No. No one. Genma never really knew his dad and he came to Konoha as kid, alone," Kakashi said slowly.

"Hmm, that would lead me to believe my suspicions are correct then," Sai said seriously with what might be a tinge of excitement in his eye, "I believe that Genma-san is my brothers father."

**Woohoohoo! Was that fun or what? I hope it's still good for all of you cause I'm enjoying myself. We'll get deeper into everything as the story goes on I promise! But there's still shopping to do and the week has just begun! I really didn't mean to be such a Sasuke basher in this fic but is seems as if all you cold hearted people enjoy it so who I am I to stop your fun! As always please R&R! I love you all!**


	11. Note!

So Sorry! I hate to mislead people into thinking that I am writing a chapter but I will update soon, probably this weekend so no fear! BUT!!

OK . . .I've gotten some mixed reviews so I think I need to clarify a thing or two.

**One:** I 'm sorry if you don't like the story. I can appreciate that people have different tastes and some won't like the story I'm writing. I appreciate any criticism that you may have but for all of you that will continue to read my story I would ask that you don't be rude or personal about your comments.

" _Yeah, bash me all you want in the next chapter but I'm not reading this messed up peice of again, so it would be like talking to yourself. Have fun waisting your time with this fic, . I'll tell everyone I can about how bad this fic is. ) I already got some people to stop reading it. In. Your. Face. I wish you a bad day and I hope you get many flames. )"_

This, I believe, went a tad too far on the personal side of criticism at this point of the review. So again, tell me what you don't like, I CAN handle that just fine, but please can we be civil? Also I don;t rally like the idea that it's an anonymous review if you have something to say why not have the courage to be logged in. I'm not going to go after anyone for thier personal opinions.

**Two:** I have decided to put a minor Yaoi warning in the description because I had not meant at the beginning to even have this be a full fic, I wanted a funny oneshot and it happened to morph. I don't think it's fair for people who don't like yaoi to have to be tricked into reading it. If this is you I do apologize, it was wrong of me and I should have posted it earlier.

**Three:** I do not plan to have very much Yaoi in this fic. Kissing and flirting is as far as I will go because I don't feel comfortable writing it so if you can handle that feel free to read on! The main story is going to be about heterosexual relationships.

**Four:** this story will mainly focus on Genma, Sakura and Sai with the other Naruto characters to back it up. I have a whole plot laid out and I will continue to write it because it brings me joy and I think one or two people still like it. I want to actually finish a full length story and get my legs on for a real non-naruto story

I guess that's all I have to say. Just wanted you all to know what's going because that is the first bad review(s) that Ive gotten and I thought this needed to be said. So please, if you enjoy the story please continue to R&R if not, why waste your time?

-Jade out.


	12. Chapter 11

**First off I must say that I am overwhelmed by the surge of support that I received regarding my note. Thank you so much to all of you who responded and those who didn't but still read the story! J I want to apologize for the tardiness of my chapter but I had it half written only a day after I wrote that note and then my desktop had a fatal crash and I lost everything. We've been trying to recover the info so I was holding out to see if I could get it back but it's been like three weeks now so I guess I'll just have to suck it up and rewrite the whole thing on my brand new laptop! Word of advice, buy the full warranty on laptops when you buy them, it's totally worth it! "free" new computer! Yay! Ok on with the story! **

Sasuke had slammed the door behind him when he realized that running into his room like a little girl throwing a hissy fit might not be very manly and he had already had quite enough manliness stripped away at this point. Thinking quickly like the genius he was, he grabbed his weapons pouch and ran back out before Genma could leave.

"Shiranui, wait," he called loping over the tokubetsu.

Genma turned toward the Uchiha prodigy and raised an eyebrow in question swirling his senbon in his mouth.

"You almost killed me you know," Sasuke began.

"I didn't think the kiss was that bad," Genma pouted eyebrow raised as he flashed another senbon from his pocket and dancing it across his fingers.

"NO! No," Sasuke growled trying to avoid the confusing emotional storm that was threatening to break any minute if chatter about that, well, that thing that had happened, that he had let happen, was allowed to continue, "I meant the other day at dinner. I want know how you did that

"Oh," replied Genma contemplatively, scratching his head "Well I don't know if you can."

"Try me," smirked Sasuke as red flashed across his face, this time in the form of the sharingan and not a heated blush, which he was determined to see would never ever happen again. Ever.

"Well that's not what I mean. Of course I could teach you the points that I hit with the senbon, in what order at what depth and all that but I've never really been able to explain how I do it," Genma answered contemplatively " Anyone can learn pressure points and chakra points and what they mean but usually they have to study the person before they strike or have Byakugan to make it feasible. I don't know, the sharingan might work to correct this, but maybe not."

"But you'll try," Sasuke answered, not asking.

"Sure I'll try anything once, or more," Genma purred moving his senbon in an obscene way. Seeing Sasuke shudder slightly, probably in combined horror and disgust, he decided to change gears a bit, "Seriously though, sure, let's give it a whirl."

"Great, lets go," Sasuke suggested moving towards the door.

"Um, mind if we get some clothes first? This robe's a little drafty," Genma suggested waving absently at their bathrobes.

"Right, sure," Sasuke answered quickly slightly embarrassed, "I'll meet you outside then."

Genma just smile and waved with the back of his hand as he left closing the door behind him. Sasuke went back to his room and started to change into his uniform, pleased that he had succeeded in putting this strange thing with Genma into something that he could handle. Genma was in utter mystery to him. Fro assassin to idiot to sex freak to guidance counselor, who the hell was this guy? But Sasuke was determined to put the relationship back on terms he could deal with. If it couldn't be ridicule and condescension which he was supremely talented at then sparring and learning weapons techniques was defiantly a more comfortable fit then gay sex. And Sasuke was grudgingly willing to admit that this "special" jonin was just that.

Sasuke left his room slipped his sandals on and went to go meet Genma who was already leaning against the door to his cabin wearing only his dark blue shinobi pants and shirt, no vest, with his weapons pouch strapped to his leg and his familiar backward hitai-ate.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him in question and Genma replied to the unspoken question at his lack of full gear.

"This will mainly be explanations and weapons, not too much sparring for today, I just got patched up remember? Besides I've got to go shopping with Sakura later and I wouldn't want to be overdressed to go into town. Scare the civi's and all," Genma smiled arrogantly as they walked down the pathway.

Sasuke merely "hn-ed" and followed behind Genma as they walked away from where the hot spring was and over to a part of the resort that has a small field surrounded by trees and picnic tables which was probably used for outdoor games and festivities. As they walked Genma smirked and reached over patting Sasuke on the shoulder and laying his arm across them in an older brotherly fashion, "I bet it's really digging at you how I was able to 'kill' you at the dinner table isn't it?

Sasuke turned his head to the side sniffing indignantly.

"Don't feel bad.," Genma began almost evilly, "Now let's go through it step by step."

He removed his arm from Sasuke's shoulders, senbon appearing in his hands seemingly without movement. " You came at me around the table, you had your sharingen activated right?

Sasuke nodded listening carefully.

"I bet you even saw me holding the senbon and where I was going to place them, but my guess is that you could see they weren't going to hit anything vital and you figured there was no way that I would or could really hurt you. Even if they hit you'd look like the big bad shinobi having me in a hold or something and not even noticing those stupidly placed senbon right?" Genma asked smiling darkly.

"I did see where they were going, yes," Sasuke answered carefully.

"I want to apologize about that by the way. I was too tired and starving to death and I pushed too hard and went too far. You just really pissed me off. I'm sure you can understand how someone calling you weak can affect you when you're not entirely well," Genma said sincerely, "Anyway the thing is, I'm older than you and I have years of experience dealing with different kids of people with different abilities. I pretty much knew exactly what you were going to do before you did it and so I adjusted my approach. I knew that you would see the senbon so I aimed them for places that I was pretty sure you wouldn't recognize as dangerous."

"But you said earlier that hitting those points require study or the Byakugan so how did you hit them on me from behind?" Sasuke asked as they reached the center of the field and stood facing each other.

"I said most people need to do that," Genma replied, "That's what I meant about having trouble teaching people. I seem to be able to sense chakra better than other people, or differently I guess. I can recognize and remember chakra from someone almost instantly and I can… I don't know how to explain it. I can feel it in them. I can feel where it's flowing, almost like an echo in my own body. I can also read people really well because I can tell where their chakra is. As peoples emotions change, or they lie, or get sick I can have some sense of it. When it comes to attacks I'm almost always right. Emotions, and lies I would say 60-85 of the time."

"I've never heard of something like that," Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"I know, no one has. I haven't even explained it well but that's the best I can do. It's like explaining to someone who can't hear what sound is like. I was really surprised when I started at the academy that other people didn't sense chakra like I could. I heard from my father once that this chakra sense was what made a real ninja so I assumed all ninja had to have it," Genma explained, "My guess would be I inherited this from my father but I can't be sure since I haven't seen him since I was six. That was when I found him slaughtering my mother, so needless to say we haven't spoken since."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, his eyes growing dark, "Did you try to stop your father?"

"Hell no! I was 6! I wasn't even training to be a ninja at that time. I ran like a little girl, crying, straight to Konoha and vowed to become a ninja so that if I ever did find him I could return the favor," Genma answered darkly.

In an instant that was almost invisible to Sasuke's normal eyes Genma had a fist full of senbon peeking through his fingers and was standing in a relaxed fighting stance, eyes bright with the excitement that only the knowledge of a true test of skill can bring to a shinobi's eyes, signaling the beginning of the training., "So let's get started. Activate that sharingen of yours and let's see if you can pick up the trick."

Sasuke could only nod, feeling a sudden kind of, almost . . . kinship with this strange man. He smirked and his eyes flashed as well, instantly a bright crimson.

Senbon twirling through his fingers Genma swished the one in his mouth to the other side saying only "Let's begin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soooo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto started happily scooting next to the pink haired shinobi as she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Soooo Naruto how's HI-NA-TA?" Sakura answered back over emphasizing his girlfriends name trying to get the blond to think of his girlfriend and not her.

"I don't know, you know we haven't received any letters on this mission," Naruto answered looking at Sakura as if SHE were the idiot, then brightening visibly added, "We're going out on a date when we get back!"

"Where are you taking her?" Sakura asked as if she didn't know the response would be-

"Ichiraku Ramen! And then we're going to see a movie. She was going on a mission too so I'm just going to go to Ichiraku every night at 6:00 until she meets me," Naruto informed cheerfully.

"And that would be different from any other day how?" Sakura breathed smiling slightly, glad that her friend had found happiness with someone.

"Well usually I go at 5:00 but . . . Wait a minute! Come on Sakura! Ichiraku ramen is the very best food you can eat!" Naruto started before Sakura could cut him off.

Ramen rants could go on for hours, from it's texture to the different flavors of ramen to ramen at different times of year to how it tasted in different weather conditions and goodness knows what else because she had never been able to let him go on longer then that without clobbering him.

"You should be taking Hinata-san somewhere nicer then that little ramen shop," Neji cut in, "If Hiashi-san knew that you took her somewhere so cheap-"

"Ichiraku is the best ramen in the whole world! Hinata-chan LOVES going there with me!" Naruto bellowed.

"She likes being there with you. Do you honestly think she enjoys eating at that shack?" Neji cut in eyebrows narrowed.

"I'm going to see if my clothes are back from the cleaner!" Sakura informed the boys interrupting this fascinating conversation she wanted nothing to do with and waded away with a pained smile and much hand waving.

Neither ninja spoke since they were too busy staring daggers at each other to busy themselves with such things.

Sakura chuckled as she made her way back to her cottage. She was extremely pleased when she found her laundry already folded and carefully placed on the coffee table in their common room. She practically skipped to her room as she grabbed her clothes, toweled her hair dry and finally got her own underwear back on. No more Ino-style bindings for her! She put on her pants and shirt leaving off her vest since she was going into town with Genma. Thinking of Genma she noticed that he wasn't back yet and she hadn't seen him or Sasuke on her way back. She began to feel a little worried and decided to take a walk and look for her missing boys.

Sakura fumed a bit as she searched. Sasuke could be such an ass, well most of the time. And what about Genma? They'd better not be fighting. She had just patched them up and she didn't want to spend the whole week here doing nothing but damage control. She wanted some fun outside of medicine this week. As she turned a corner she thought that she heard the sounds of fighting and fearing the worst she hurried her pace until she cleared a small stand of trees and saw Sasuke and Genma standing in the middle of a field baring senbon at each other.

She strode to the middle of the field and yelled "What do you two think you're doing?! I finally got you to the point where you can walk around and now you're trying to get knocked back down!" she said to Genma then turning to Sasuke, " And you! I healed you earlier on this mission, I don't want you re-damaging your ribs!"

"We were just training Sakura, Sasuke wanted to learn how I 'killed' him the other day," Genma answered smiling slightly at the cuteness of the little pink medic, " I promise we've been taking it easy. It's all conceptualizing and study. I think that we're good for now though. You look as if you're all ready to go, so do you want to go ahead and head into town?"

"Sure!" Sakura answered happy that they hadn't been fighting seriously. It looked like however pissed off Genma had been about Sasuke's comment earlier, it wasn't that big a deal anymore.

Genma waved goodbye to Sasuke and said, "Keep using your sharingan to see if you can figure out where the chakra is and practice hitting those points we talked about. I'm sure once you get a feel for it you might figure something out."

"Hn," Sasuke answered stretching and putting his senbon back in his pouch and closing it.

Genma's senbon magically disappeared back as he reached out to hold Sakura's hand and they made their way back towards the path.

"I just want to find Kakashi really quick before we go, he's the one who saw the sign about this dance and I want to find out where we can get the information," Genma told her.

"Sure, I think he and Sai are in his cottage," Sakura answered as they turned to go that way.

"I know, I can sense them," Genma answered lightly.

"From here with their chakra levels low?" Sakura asked slightly impressed.

"But of course, you've made me well. I've got full use of my facilities again," Genma smirked pulling Sakura closer to him as they walked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait-wait-wait, let's not jump to conclusions," Kakashi replied rubbing his forehead wearily, "After all Genma doesn't know his family, heck your brother could be his brother or an unknown cousin or not related at all."

"Perhaps," Sai replied with his emotionless face, clearly not buying a word.

"Ok let's think about this logically, how old was you brother?" Kakashi asked attempting to sort this all out.

"I do not know his birth date, none of us know exactly. But as I understand it he was less than a year older then me, he had proceeded farther in ROOTS than I had before he died, which is why I consider him an older brother," Sai responded.

"And you're about 16 now," Kakashi muttered as Sai nodded the affirmative, " So that would mean that your brother would have been about 17. Genma's 33 so he would have had to have fathered this kid when he was 16, possibly 15."

"Is that unlikely?" Sai asked.

Kakashi sighed and rested his head wearily in his hands, "No, it's entirely possible as far as that goes. Let me think for a moment here."

**see note**

Kakashi leaned back in his chair and threw his mind back 17 years. That was around the time of the Kyuubi attack. There were a number of orphans at that time for obvious reasons. But what about Genma? Surely if he had fathered a kid he would have mentioned something. Maybe he didn't know? Well that would be highly unlikely Genma didn't get around THAT much at that age and surely if a girl was carrying his kid to full term he at least should have noticed something or she would have said something.

Ok this was all speculation and was getting him nowhere. Facts Kakashi, facts. What was Genma doing at that time? He, Kakashi, was around 14 or 15 and had been quite introverted after the death of Obito. Needless to say although he had remained in touch with Genma they hadn't been terribly close. Would Genma have confided in him about such a thing? No. Not at that time. Now what was Genma doing around that time-

"Oh my God," Kakashi uttered chokingly, "I think you're right."

Being a genius wasn't always the great thing most people would think, in an unwilling flash the pieces came flying together and the picture wasn't a pretty one. Memories of the night Genma had gotten wasted and dragged him and Anko to the Tattoo parlor for that supposedly 'cocky' tattoo. His insistence that they hurry up and return from the mission they had been on just before the Kyuubi attack. In fact that was why they had been back in time to help fight the Kyuubi in the first place. After the attack everyone was depressed and out of sorts, but as he recalled Genma had been particularly out of sorts at that time for someone who hadn't lost any family or close friends. He had remained down and out of sorts until about a year later when he had finally broken. After that though it seemed he had finally gotten himself together again, dating once more. However Kakashi remembered that that was about the time that Genma had started going out with men more often then women.

And there were more memories, more clues and as much as he didn't want to think about it little bits just kept coming to him all adding up and making too much sense. But how would Genma's child have wound up in ROOTS? Who was the mother? Kakashi had no idea about who her identity could be.

If there was one thing Kakashi knew about Genma he was extraordinarily careful about birth control and was very harsh about people who fathered children and abandoned them. Kakashi always assumed that was because of Genma's experience with his own father, but perhaps there was more to it. Perhaps Genma had abandoned his own son into ROOTS to become an emotionless puppet of Danzou.

He needed to get to the bottom of this somehow. The question was how. The answers to the questions spiraling madly in his head could possibly tear their life-long friendship apart. He couldn't just go right up to Genma and say, 'Hey, I was talking with Sai over here and we were wondering if you fathered his brother and then abandoned him into a ruthless offshoot of ANBU?' Until he figured the best way to approach him Genma deserved at least the benefit of the doubt. After all nothing was proven no matter how probable it might be. Genma was a good friend, one of his best. This was most likely an incredibly painful topic to the man if it was true and it would do no good to destroy him over speculations and accusations.

"Sai, I don't want you to say anything to Genma," Kakashi said firmly looking the young artist in the eye.

"Kakashi-san, I have kept this book with me ever since my brother died. For the longest time I did not know why. Until Sakura told me that it was my connection to my brother that I didn't want to lose, even though I didn't understand it. This bond was important to me, and when my brother died I almost lost it forever. Thanks to Naruto-kun and my team I have been able to make new bonds even if I don't fully understand them. But if what we suspect is correct and Genma-san is my brother's father, I feel that that is an important bond that I need to have," Sai explained to Kakashi, the fake smile that he had plastered on his face seeming all the more so from the unknown pain in his eyes.

"Sai," Kakashi said gently, "I don't mean ever. I just mean right now. This is a very sensitive claim to make and if your brother was Genma's son we don't know how Genma will react to the news that we know about it. Let me see what I can do this week to find out gently. I don't want to see either of you hurt. If we go the wrong way about this, the chance at an important bond may be lost forever."

"I will concede to your knowledge of bonds, Kakashi-san," Sai nodded replying seriously.

**Old note:**** I've had an awful time with the whole age thing because the Naruto series seems to be off as well. For instance Naruto had the demon fox tied to him as he was born before the umbilical cord was cut so he being 12 at the start of the series would mean the Kyuubi attack was 12 years old. However, Kakashi being at the most 24 would mean that he was 12 himself when the attack happened which would have been impossible because the fourth was his teacher when he was 13 and was promoted to jonin and obviously at that time not the fourth. So seeing as how that is just one of the messed up age things with Naruto I hope that you will forgive my fudging a bit on ages in this fic. In other words NO FLAMES ABOUT THE AGES PLEASE!**

**New note!**

**Ok so this is why I need to edit before I post stories. As I was quickly reminded Kakashi was 26 at the beginning of the show (which I swear I did know but messed up) not 24. I confused myself because in the Kakashi gaiden offshoot it said "10 years ago" Which would have made Kakashi 16 when he was working with Obito and Rin which we all know is wrong because he was 13 when he became jonin. I wasn't thinking and just added ten years to this age which of course messes up all the other characters ages. So now I'm back on track I think. Thank you all for your help!**

**OK that may have been a bit heavy but it will be more cheerful and witty the next couple of chapters I promise! As always R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12

**OK! I have gone back and fixed the ages in the last chapter (and edited the chapter HOPEFULLY eliminating all of my embarrassing mistakes in grammar spelling and such). That's what I get for doing it late at night and not reading it before I post. BAD BAD ME! I am going to pick a BETA I've decided. I was sure I was going to do it earlier but I haven't gotten around to it so once again if you want be my BETA please e-mail me at jayderaven gmail . com( take out the spaces) and then I'll pick someone somehow and I'll start sending the chapters over before I post them.**

"Are you sure you didn't overdo it training with Sasuke?" Sakura asked Genma, leaning over as they walked to look him over.

"Positive. Basically we just studied each others chakra flows as we moved. I showed him the spots I hit on him the other day and tried to show him how to accurately hit them in proper succession. Of course we didn't actually break skin or anything. It was basically more like a talkative dance then fighting," Genma reassured her releasing her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist instead.

"Hm," Sakura mumbled in concerned agreement as she leaned into Genma. He seemed to be fine and she couldn't feel any awkwardness in the way he moved so she supposed that he'd survive.

"So Kakashi and Sai ran off together hm?" Genma questioned Sakura lightly.

"Something like that," Sakura giggled back, "After you and Sasuke left he said he wanted to have a word with Kakashi. I can't imagine what about. I think those are two of the least talkative people I know, especially towards each other."

"They don't get along well?" Genma asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that, we're all teammates after all. I think Kakashi just watches him closely because he was in ROOTS. You know Kakashi used to be ANBU, I don't think they quite trust each other about some things," Sakura answered, "But Sai's come around a lot since he first was assigned to us. The ROOTS training is supposed to clear you of all emotions. Sai isn't even his real name, they're not supposed to even have names, that's the one he was assigned when he was first put in our team and he decided to keep it. We've all been trying to help him learn how to interact with people, he has a horrible time trying to figure out emotions."

"So he was really in ROOTS huh? I've never actually met someone from ROOTS before," Genma told her smiling at her oddly, "Do you know how old he is?"

"How old? It's anyone's guess I suppose, he doesn't know his birth date but we all figure he's about our age," Sakura answered thoughtfully.

"How old are you now anyway," Genma asked as they finally reached Kakashi's cottage and paused before the door. "I've never been one who could tell ages very well."

"I'm 17," Sakura answered smiling coyly, "How old are you?"

"I'd say I'm 17 at heart," Genma replied with a cheerful goofy grin on his face as he waggled his senbon up and down. When Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned back with her arm on her hip giving him a typically womanly glare he finally answered, "I suppose biologically I'm 33. Does that bother you at all? That I'm old enough to be your brother?"

Sakura giggled and answered, "Only if it bothers you that I'm young enough to be your sister."

"No problems there, I don't have any brothers or sisters so I doubt I'll get you confused," Genma replied pulling her to face him and wrapping his other arm around her waist.

Sakura looked up into his eyes as he looked down at her, one eyebrow slightly raised as a sexy smirk played around his senbon.

"Does it really not bother you? Our age difference?" Sakura asked quietly waiting for any sign of rejection.

"No, you're an adult I'm and adult. Hell, you already technically outrank me so I think you've got the intelligence and maturity to handle an adult relationship," he answered silkily; holding her closely as he gently pressed his firm hips into hers.

"That's true," Sakura agreed mistily as she continued to gaze into his eyes, becoming transfixed.

In the light of day she could see that there were flecks of amber gold in the brown that seemed to sparkle down at her. She felt herself melting under their scrutiny and before she even realized that either of them had moved, his lips were on hers moving slowly and sensuously, coaxing them open so that he could run his tongue along hers. His mouth was warm and welcoming and she relaxed into his arms letting his firm body surround hers. She held him closer with one arm and reached up with the other to play with his shoulder length hair, softly tugging and rolling it between her fingers. Genma made a low growling sound, almost inaudible but clearly felt against her mouth as they kissed causing her to let out a much higher-toned one in return.

"Sakura," Genma breathed pulling back from their kiss reluctantly.

"Mm?" Sakura responded still not quite back on planet earth yet.

"I think Kakashi's waiting for us to finish," he said clearing his throat in what should have been embarrassment in anyone else, but for him seemed to be a kind of cocky arrogance.

Startled Sakura jumped back out of Genma's arms as she finally noticed the silluette of the copy nin leaning against the now open door and clearing his throat loudly.

"I warned you about the dangers of being with Genma," Kakashi said sharply, glaring slightly at the unashamed senbon shinobi.

"Kakashi sensei we were just-Genma- going into town," Sakura babbled senselessly, inner Sakura rolling her eyes at the thought that she had been caught making out in public AGAIN. She gave herself a quick and fierce mental slap and managed to blurt out," Genma wanted to ask you something before we went into town."

"No you don't have my blessing to get married," Kakashi answered, pushing of from the doorway and crossing his arms, looking as stern as a one-eyed copy nin with a good three fourths of his face covered could look.

"Damn, well there goes all our plans for the day Sakura," Genma retorted crossing his own arms and rolling his eyes heavenward.

"I thought you said that Genma-san wouldn't mind you kissing other people Perky? I thought if you were getting married that was a bond that did not accept that form of physical contact with others," Sai questioned appearing behind Kakashi tilting his head slightly.

"We're not getting married, Kakashi's being sarcastic Sai," Sakura cut in quickly hoping to avoid any further discussion about the topic.

"Who else have you been kissing Sakura?" Genma pouted, his eyes seeming to grow larger and more puppy dog-like, "How will I explain to the children?"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura bellowed grabbing Genma by the arm and dragging him off the stoop and back down the path.

"Sakura I didn't get the chance to ask Kakashi-" Genma started looking back towards the copy nin helplessly.

"You're a ninja right? We'll spy out the damn sign ourselves!" Sakura answered briskly not showing any signs of stopping.

"Makes sense," Genma had to agree considering she still had a death grip on his arm and didn't seem to be letting up.

Kakashi and Sai watched the pair make their way away from them and when they were at last out of earshot, Sai informed Kakashi that he would be going to the surrounding forest to do some sketching and Kakashi waved a seemingly lazy goodbye to the artist nin mumbling something about stepping into town later to catch the Icha Icha movie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did I embarrass you Sakura?" Genma asked as they walked down the road towards the town peering at her from the corner of his eye.

It was a fine day, the sun shone down warmly and a cool mountain breeze swept by them every once in a while in refreshing gusts gently blowing the hair from their faces and carrying the sweet smell of trees and grasses. The road they were on was dirt with visible grooves from carts and wagons that had been drawn along it on their way through to the other cities and villages that dotted the landscape in this area of fire country. Pine trees stood silent guard on either side of them and every so often they would see animals, accustomed to humans as they were from living so near a village, peer at them from the safety of their shady boughs waiting to see what to make of these strangers in their midst.

"No, I'm fine," Sakura replied lying slightly. Genma quirked an eyebrow at her and she smiled a bit and sighed continuing, "Well it's just Kakashi, he's, well it's just weird to be caught kissing by him, he's been my teacher and our team leader for years now. He's just that kind of authority figure that's weird to have been watching, or even knowing about your sex life. Does that make sense?"

"I can see what you're saying," Genma answered smiling. He had long ago lost any kind of embarrassment that he might have had in any situation, although he doubted he had much to begin with in the first place. But he could understand that other people still felt that way.

"You know, if you're uncomfortable with me or you want to be with someone else I would understand," Genma started to tell her, hoping that she didn't really want to leave, "It sounded like Sai was-"

"No, I just," Sakura started glancing quickly at Genma, "I hope this doesn't sound shallow or insulting or anything, but I am really attracted to you."

"Feel free to insult me anytime," Genma smirked grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I wasn't finished!" Sakura giggled despite herself. She took a deep breath and continued trying to straiten things out in her own mind as well, " I mean, well, I already told you. I used to have this huge crush on Sasuke. I had all these dreams of marrying him and helping him to restore his clan. It probably would have died a lot sooner if he had stayed in Konoha but since he left he could remain this dream guy that had never truly existed in reality. I was kind of obsessed with this image I had of him and me for a long time. But since he's come back, I've realized I don't want to settle down right now, and even if I did it wouldn't be with him. I want to have fun and be with whom I want when I want while I still can. I'm not looking for a long-term thing right now, I'm not really sure if I ever will. I kind of feel like I've escaped from this obsession with one person and so I want to be free to be with others."

Sakura eyed him waiting for his reaction and hoping that she hadn't run him off with her babbling. He gave her a large dazzling smile that shined even brighter with the sun glinting off the polished metal of his senbon.

"I understand completely Sakura, I'm not offended. It's not as if you're using me or anything. We came into this together. You just want to live for the moment and enjoy life as it comes at you. You're not tied to me and I'm not tied to you but for as long as you want I'll be the man in your life, or one among many. I'm willing to share if you are," Genma answered truthfully, "I feel the same way. I don't think I'm capable of settling down with one person. My experiences have prevented me from that but that's not to say I don't enjoy company."

Sakura raised one corner of her mouth in an odd sort of understanding smile and answered, " So basically we're a couple of sluts."

"True that," Genma replied straight faced.

They were able to walk for almost a full ten seconds before they both burst out laughing neither quite sure what at. Genma once again reached an arm around Sakura's waist and tugged her towards him both of them still stifling giggles.

The town had come in to view at last a moderately sized village that sat comfortably in the mountains. Genma and Sakura could make out the people that walked happily through the streets, going in and out of shops and restaurants, tourists stopping and pointing at various pieces of art in the windows or just at the beauty of nature that was framed by the quaint and pleasant architecture that made up the town.

"I suppose we should spy out the sign first, then do you feel like eating or shopping?" Genma asked feeling up for anything. The mountain air was really doing him good, along with the semi-relaxing soak this morning and the light exercise he'd had he was sure that he would be back to one hundred percent in no time.

"Lets walk around a bit and see," Sakura answered. "We're in no hurry for once after all. There's no time table as long as we finish before the dance tomorrow."

"Yeah, it does feel nice not to be on a mission for awhile. I've been going pretty much non-stop for quite awhile now. And I know that Kakashi's been busy too so I guess you guys must be pretty ragged as well," Genma commented as they began to walk by the first few buildings in the town.

"We've been kept busy, yeah. And even when we don't have missions I'm assigned to help out in the hospital. This is the first break I've had for a long while," Sakura answered peeking into the windows of the shops happily. Sakura couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to go shopping, never mind wear civilian clothes without being assigned to for a mission. It would be a nice change of pace to feel girly again, especially when she had a handsome man with her.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit smug as she noticed other girls checking out Genma and giving her envious looks. She was determined to get him into something other than his shinobi gear for the dance as well. Something that would allow him to move but would showcase his body a little better then a pair of baggy blue pants and an equally unrevealing shirt.

They walked for about five minutes pointing out different sights to each other and taking note of the layout of the town so that they would know where to go when they wanted food or clothes or maybe even a few silly souvenirs. They finally came upon the entertainment district of the town heralded by a fairly large cinema displaying the titles of three movies that were playing there, one of them being the adapted to screen version of Icha Icha Tactics that Kakashi had mentioned to Genma earlier. Genma pointed at the sign waggling his eyebrows and followed by doing an incredibly good imitation of Kakashi with his nose stuck in an imaginary book giggling sickly to himself and than upon 'noticing' the movie sign doing the little window dance that team seven had once seen him do when they had been spying on him to see what his face looked like under the mask.

"Stop! Stop! That's too good!" Sakura cackled bending over with laughter unable to right herself lest her sides split.

"Being an impersonator is part of my job description. Plus we've been friends forever," Genma added chuckling as well.

They continued on seeing several bars and restaurants, a karaoke club that was going to be opening in the next few days and finally a large surprisingly nice for such a moderately sized village nightclub. There was a large poster on the outside advertising the dance that Kakashi had mentioned. They walked across the street so they could see it better and read, "The Horny Toad proudly presents the return of its infamous WhereZat! Dance Night. Music spanning all time periods and nations will be played so be up on your steps! We will also be holding our signature dancing competition so if you think you've got what it takes, enter to win our grand prize! Cover is $15 for men and women with a discount if you're dressed to kill !"

"Well Sakura we don't need to get you any clothes after all, just make sure you're kunai are visible and- oof!" Genma laughing chokingly causing him to spit his senbon into the sign for fear of choking on it in his attempts to get some air in his lungs after Sakura elbowed him squarely in the gut.

"Ha, ha very funny," Sakura replied rolling her eyes, "If you want to go with me, we'll both be needing something decent to wear."

Genma stopped laughing at this, "Both?"

"Yes both I want to be with someone who's dressed to kill style wise, not complete with assorted weapons for killing someone one thousand different ways," Sakura answered.

"I can kill someone one thousand different ways with just my senbon," Genma answered cockily.

"Then you don't really need to have your gear on then do you?" Sakura replied haughtily. Then in a softer tone she added, "Please Genma, we're on vacation, let's just be normal for once! No one knows who we are. We don't have to be unarmed just let's not go proclaiming our shinobi status to everyone."

Genma softened a bit at her words, "I guess so, I'm not really opposed I just hate picking out clothes for myself. I sometimes wonder if that's the real reason I became a ninja, for the uniform."

"If you just wanted the uniform you could have been a fast food worker," Sakura chided.

"You're right, I may have missed my true calling to the food service industry," Genma deadpanned, "I could have made one hell of a kabob."

To emphasize his words he twirled some of his senbon around his fingers gracefully, finally shooting one out to impale several flies that had been buzzing around a garbage can they had just passed by. The skewered flies with the senbon through them made a small clanging sound as the metal from the senbon stuck into the side of the metal trashcan.

"How many of those things do you have on you? You seem to keep losing them one way or another," Sakura grimaced as she peered over the side of the trashcan to see the senbon still vibrating slightly after its trip.

"Too many to mention. That one was dull, I was going to throw it out anyway," Genma supplied as they continued to stroll, "So what is it first then, fashion or food?"

"Hmm. I'm not terribly hungry yet. Lets' go get some clothes first. That way we'll blend in better when we get some food," Sakura suggested.

"Ladies choice," Genma answered lightly, "Did you see anywhere that you'd like to go look?"

"Not yet, let's just walk a bit and see," she replied happily holding on to Genma's elbow as they passed by different shops.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji returned from the hot spring irritable and annoyed. Naruto could be so utterly clueless sometimes he just couldn't see what Hinata-san saw in him. Sure he had his good points but he was just too energetic and dim sometimes to be able to get along with easily. He reminded Neji in many ways of his teammate Lee. He silently shuddered as he clothed himself imagining the possibility that Naruto might someday not only be related to him but in the head branch of the family as well.

"This is just a crush, this is just a crush," Neji mumbled silently to himself as he padded out into the little living room of his cottage.

"Keep telling yourself that Neji," Sasuke smirked at him from the couch.

Neji started at the sound, Sasuke had not been there when he had entered the cabin to get dressed. Deciding to clarify he said, " I was referring to my Hinata-san's feelings for Naruto-kun."

"Afraid of fox babies running around your family's house?" Sasuke asked imperiously.

Neji stared him down, " Wouldn't you be?"

"Of course," Sasuke replied blandly.

"May I do something for you Sasuke-kun?" Neji asked walking over to the couch but not sitting down.

"Perhaps," Sasuke replied thoughtfully, "I'd like you to train with Genma and me tomorrow."

"I see no problem in that. Is there any particular reason?" Neji inquired. Genma had indeed perked his interest.

"I want you to study his techniques. He told me that he can feel other people's chakra and that's how he can find and hit their vital points, he said it 'echo's' in his own body," Sasuke informed him, "Have you ever heard of that before?"

Neji narrowed his eyes in thought, " No, it sounds interesting though. It would explain a lot."

"I want you to use your Byakugan and see if you can see what's going on with him when we're sparring. In close combat his talent seems to be very effective even against the sharingan. I can see where he's moving but he can sense where I'm going as well. I want to figure out how this works," Sasuke told him.

"I would be very interested to see how the Byakugan would work against him as well. I'd also like to test him. Send chakra to different parts of our bodies and see if he can really tell where it is without seeing it," Neji mused.

"It's actually quite odd. It doesn't look anything like when Sakura gathers chakra for her super strength, at least it doesn't look that way to the sharingan," Sasuke provided.

"We'll just have to find out tomorrow," Neji supplied, then smiling slyly, "Would you be interested in seeing how the sharingan fairs against the Byakugan?"

"Ready when you are," Sasuke answered eyes flashing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh you look fabulous Genma!" Sakura squealed delightedly as the thoroughly nonplused tokubetsu stepped from the dressing room.

Genma gave himself a halfhearted once over in the mirror at the clothes Sakura had picked out for him for the club. He currently wore a gold patterned sleeveless muscle shirt with a see-through long-sleeved black shirt over it with some sort of leaf design, topped off, or rather bottomed off with a pair of relaxed dark jeans, worn places already included thank you very much, and a pair of high-topped black leather boots.

"I love it, can we leave now," Genma pleaded giving Sakura a look every woman who's ever forced a man to go clothes shopping would recognize as the sign that he's about to break.

Sakura pouted and slinked over to Genma wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up into his eyes, "Genma don't you like it? These clothes are very becoming on you, of course," Sakura continued going up on tip toe to whisper into his ear, "if I were on you I'd be coming too."

Sakura dropped back down to her feed and leaned back smiling devilishly.

"Sakura, I'll get this but I have just one question," Genma asked eyebrows raised and sexy grin firmly in place, "If I got you a sexy negligee would there be anything in it for me?"

"You'll just have to find out won't you?" Sakura purred back calling the salesperson over to let her know they were ready to check out. "Lets get what you're wearing for the club and that red shirt you had on earlier to walk around in today and you can just re-wear the jeans."

"Perfect," Genma answered not really caring, just happy to be escaping the throat tightening enclosure that was this clothing store. Just because he enjoyed men in a sexual way didn't mean he cared anything about fashion, or clothes shopping, other then checking other people out.

Genma switched shirts he was wearing at Sakura's direction and the sales girl packed up the rest and placed everything including the clothes he had come in with into a bag. Genma quickly wrapped his weapons pouch back around his thigh with bindings before he felt naked and paid for their clothes. Sakura asked for him to pay for hers separately so that she could pay him back when they returned but Genma waved her off and said that he already told her this was his treat.

Sakura had gotten a pair of tight stretchy low cut black pants that flared a bit at the bottoms and had cutouts on the sides at the top. The effect it gave made it seem like she was wearing a wide belt around her hips with her pants clinging to the front and back of her, her sides tantalizingly bare. She had also picked a metallic gold halter style top that stopped just shy of her belly button, showing off her tiny waist. Genma approved thoroughly and wasn't really listening when she explained that she picked out his clothes to help compliment hers. For day wear she had gotten a low slung pair of jeans and a simple girly pink tee shirt that she was sure she would be able to wear again in the future.

The two walked out of the shop blending in wonderfully with the townsfolk and handful of tourists, besides the fact that Sakura stood out like a sore thumb with her bright pink hair.

"Let's eat! I'm starving!" Genma whined hoping to forestall anymore shopping. Sakura had finally found a section of town that had clothing she liked and had dragged him in and out of several places before she had finally settled on the last one.

"I'm almost surprised you don't make me take off my hitai-ate," Genma sighed as Sakura practically skipped beside him.

"I like it actually. I'd like to see you without it again too, but it's so unique how you do it, it suits you. How did you ever come up with the idea to tie it backwards?" Sakura asked as they searched for a good place to eat.

"Well I guess I feel like this way someone's always watching my back," Genma answered quietly.

"Oh," Sakura answered hoping she hadn't inadvertently brought up a painful topic.

Sensing her hesitation Genma added quickly, "It doesn't bother me that you asked, surprisingly no one has asked me that for quite some time. I just haven't thought about it too much, it's become habit you know?"

"I thought it might be that it was just easier for you to tie that way," Sakura smiled up at him trying to lighten the mood.

Genma laughed and answered, "You caught me, I'm just too lazy to twist it to the back."

He tugged on the knot above his face and pulled it so that the Konoha leaf was facing in the proper forward facing direction, causing his hair to travel with the material and block his face messily.

"You should leave it like that, it may be an improvement," Sakura giggled as Genma blew a shot of air out of his mouth around his senbon attempting to get it out of his eyes and messing his hair up further.

"Wouldn't help my accuracy much, might start getting complaints when I start nailing the wrong people with my senbon," Genma said miming hitting her in the butt with his long metal weapon.

"Probably wouldn't be the first time you got in trouble for nailing the wrong person in the butt," Sakura jibed.

"And not the last either!" Genma smirked running after her, senbon in hand as she shrieked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto had returned to his cabin and dressed he realized that he no longer knew where anyone was. Sai and Sasuke were not in the cabin and no one answered the door when he went to check on Genma, Sakura and Neji's or Kakashi's. Bored he idly decided to wander through the forest and look for a bit of fun. Maybe he'd do some training to pass the time or make a couple of kage bunshin and play a game or too. He decided at last to race himself after wandering around for fifteen minutes or so when he came across Sai sitting on the edge of the mountain sketching the scenery.

"Hey Sai!" Naruto greeted cheerfully happy to have found one of his teammates.

"No-dick," Sai replied absently.

"Will you STOP WITH THAT ALREADY!" Naruto fumed, "What are you drawing there?

"I would have thought it was obvious," Sai replied gesturing to the wondrous landscape.

"Not the way you draw!" Naruto lied making himself laugh.

"Naruto-kun," Sai said sweetly, "Would you mind posing for me?"

"You want me to pose for you? Really?" Naruto asked taken back a bit, "Not naked or anything."

"I don't want to go blind," Sai retorted.

Naruto glared at him but answered, "Well how do you want me to stand?"

"Hmm," said Sai thoughtfully, "You've been practicing those push ups while doing a one-handed hand stand right?"

"Yeah but I hate those, it makes all the blood rush to my head," Naruto complained.

"A place I'm sure it's not used to being consider you never think," Sai replied smiling his fake smile brightly, closing his eyes and tilting his head.

"TEME!" Naruto bellowed.

"Naruto, please go just over there and stand on your hand, I'll let you know when you can move," Sai replied calmly gesturing to a place about fifteen feet in front of him.

"Well it better be a good sketch then, not one of your usual crappy ones," Naruto grumbled getting into position.

"Perfect," Sai congratulated Naruto as he stood upside down on his right hand. "Now  
bend your legs and do a horse stance."

"Why?" Naruto asked the blood already turning his face a bit purple.

"I thought you said you'd pose for me. I need you to stay like that till I tell you to move. And close your eyes as well," Sai added in a cheerful voice. " I don't like to be watched while I'm sketching."

"FINE," Naruto growled sure he was going to get a headache.

He stood on one hand for several hours but whenever he began to complain Sai told him that as soon as he couldn't handle it he could leave so of course Naruto struggled on until after a particularly large bit of silence on Sai's part Naruto asked, "Sai are you done yet? Sai?"

At this lack of response Naruto opened his eyes a crack to peak and bellowed as he saw that Sai was gone and in his place a single piece of paper. Collapsing on his head Naruto groaned turned over and scrambled over to see what Sai had left. There was a beautifully detailed sketch of the area directly behind where Naruto had been posing with a Naruto shaped space of completely empty white paper, on the back of the drawing Sai had written, "I had originally intended to do a sketch of you but when you requested it be pleasing to the eye I had to of course leave you out."

The resulting stream of swear words could be heard echoing off the mountains in the valleys below for some time.

**Ok I hope that was long enough for you all. I hope it doesn't seem forced, I'm a bit tired and I did this pretty much all in one sitting. Be sure to tune in for the next exciting enstallment of Peaceful Waters, and as always PLEASE R&R!**


	14. Chapter 13

**OMG! ' I am soooooo sorry about the horrible delay. I've been through hell and a hand basket and it ain't over yet sweetheart! But, you know, life sucks and then you die so fuck the world and let's get high. Actually no, don't get high. Don't recommend that, let's just read some mind altering fan fiction! In case anyone cares, I have a crappy drawing I did for Peaceful Waters on my DA account. Jaderaven is my name there as well. Ok well enjoy and please forgive me for the lateness of my reply…**

Kakashi flashed himself away from the cottage as Sai left and made his innocent way into the town. If his perfectly unplanned route _happened _to lead him the exact same way that Genma and Sakura were going well he couldn't help that. And so what if he wasn't taking the road, but stealthfully flying from one tree to another just alongside them? He needed to keep his skills up. All purely innocent and certainly nothing to do with spying on one of his best friends and his favorite female student. No. Definitely not.

And yet as he strained to hear every word they said without letting either elite shinobi realize he was doing so, he did have some slight misgivings about his method of entry into the town. But definitely not enough to stop. Although he did almost smack into a tree as Sakura declared Genma and herself "a couple of sluts" but that was purely coincidental.

"Sex life. Why does Sakura need a sex life? Why do _I_ need to be aware of her sex life? Why Genma of all people? Why does Sai come to ME to raise questions about Genma fathering people," Kakashi grumbled silently in his head as he made his way along the trees, "Stupid off-time, things like this always happen. No such thing as a relaxing vacation."

Kakashi restrained a (he felt) well-deserved sigh as he alighted from his position on a tree branch and soundlessly followed the two chatting shinobi into the village. They were walking around aimlessly discussing which way they should go and what they should do first. He was behind them for about another five minutes or so when they finally walked by the theater of the town. In large bold letters were words that seemed a message sent from the Gods. Icha Icha was still in theaters here as he had seen earlier and suddenly it seemed silly to be accidentally following his fellow ninja of the leaf. After all, what could he really learn about Genma or Sakura that he didn't know already just from wandering purely aimlessly in the directions they happened to be going? It would be a waste to miss seeing a film of this magnitude on the big screen while he still could. It may be the last chance unless they re-released a special 3D edition.

Shaking his head and adjusting his suddenly uncomfortable mask that had for some unknown reasoned been dampened with drool he hadn't realized he was creating, he took his chances on leaving Genma and Sakura to their own devices and bought a ticket from the nonplused looking teenager in the booth who gave him one look and rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stepped back breathing hard and wiped the sweat threatening to break past his hitai-ate and obstruct his vision. He never let his eyes move from Neji's form as the long haired shinobi moved back into his unique Hyuuga fighting stance. They had been sparring for several hours now and both elite ninja hadn't been holding back, so needless to say both were tiring out and neither were about to admit it.

Neji blinked trying to give his chakra-laden eyes a moments break from battle and instantly regretted it as Sasuke took that opportunity to charge him. Neji brought his hands down smoothly, pushing carefully controlled chakra into Sasuke's arms when said arms suddenly disappeared along with the rest of Sasuke's shadow clone. Neji turned instantly as Sasuke attacked from the only blind spot in his vision. He jumped aside just in time as Sasuke's kunai flew within millimeters of his face.

"I don't need a shave that bad Uchiha," Neji spat as he flipped nimbly avoiding the shrapnel coming from the last Uchiha.

"You could do with a haircut," Sasuke smirked reading Neji's next moves before he could make them and countering.

"Well not everyone can pull off the mangled straw you call a style," Neji replied smoothly as he read the chakra flowing through the Uchiha and moved in close in an attempt to halt it.

Sasuke was taken completely off guard as Neji, wide eyed, suddenly leapt back away from him and dodged to the side as a large black lion took his place sending the Uchiha scrambling ungracefully to the side. Another large black object, a snake Sasuke's keen eyes detected, was slithering alarmingly fast towards Neji. Without conscious thought, Sasuke sent a kunai through the roaring lions head causing ink to splatter all over the ground and his hands and face. Forced to close his eyes he cursed as he felt a thin metal wire wrap itself completely around him, pinning his arms to his sides, there was a swift jerk and Sasuke found himself falling face first into the grass. He quickly wiped the black mess off his face with the grass in time to see Neji caught in a similar position, only tied head to foot to a tree.

"Damn it Sai!" Sasuke growled spitting still more ink from his mouth and glaring angry red eyes at the infernally smiling artist who was just tucking the extra wire back into a pocket in his jacket.

"Sasuke-kun, I couldn't help getting in on your sparring session," Sai grinned tilting his head to one side, "Since it appears to be over would you mind having a word with me?"

"What the hell about?" Sasuke asked as he wiggled and wormed his arms around in an attempt to free them.

"Well, I saw Genma and Sakura together earlier and it appears that they are forming a rather intimate bond," Sai began as he loosened the wire around Sasuke and added it to the length he had already put in his pocket. "I don't want to harm their bond but as I understand it kissing other people cannot be part of that bond. If I were to know that there had been kissing outside of their relationship should I tell-"

Sai backed away quickly as Sasuke jumped to his feet and grabbed Sai by the jacket.

"Have you been talking to Genma!" Sasuke demanded his eyes burning red.

Sai could not help but remember the first time he had met the Uchiha back in Orochimaru's lair. The first time he had felt fear had been in that hideout due to the gaze Sasuke was giving him now.

"Why-" Sai began.

"Hello! I'm still stuck here!" Neji called from the tree rather pissed off.

"Go untie Hyuuga," Sasuke ordered in a frighteningly quiet voice, "Don't say a word."

Amazingly, Sai found himself doing just as Sasuke had asked. As soon as Neji was untied, he grumbled something about going to take a shower to get the ink out of his hair and left.

Sasuke again grabbed Sai by the jacket and pulled him over to a cluster of trees on the side of the field.

"You can't tell anyone about that Sai," Sasuke said firmly.

"But-" Sai began getting quite confused, "I haven't told-"

"I don't care. Sometimes kisses don't mean anything. They just happen. There are kisses that no one ever needs to know about. It's a private thing that only the people involved should know about." Sasuke continued starting to ramble

"No one needs to know Sai, do you understand me!" Sasuke said practically yelling in Sai's impassive yet slightly confused face.

"So I shouldn't mention the kiss then," Sai answered.

"To no one," Sasuke reiterated.

"Damn that Genma," Sasuke growled turning fiercely away from Sai and beginning to pace, "Sai you and I are going to go find Genma."

"But you just said we shouldn't mention the kiss," Sai extremely confused and beginning to think that he would never understand this whole bond thing.

"That's exactly why we need to talk to Genma," Sasuke replied speeding off towards the village with a bewildered Sai at his side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Naruto asked as he witnessed Neji stalking towards his cabin covered in ink.

"Sai. Why is your face so purple?" Neji replied raising an eyebrow at the gruesomely combined orange and purple shinobi.

Glaring off into the trees Naruto spat, "Sai. Where is the teme anyway? I want to talk to that bastard."

"I saw him and Sasuke heading off towards town. If you'll excuse me I need to shower," Neji answered curtly heading into his cabin.

"Thanks Neji," Naruto answered quickly speeding off towards town.

"Damn that Sai," Naruto thought fiercely to himself. His head was still pounding from standing on his hand for that long. "I'm going to show him 'pleasing to the eye'. I'll please his eyes alright! When I get a hold of that bastard I'll show him some interesting poses."

Naruto concentrated on sensing the chakra signatures from Sasuke and Sai, which was hardly difficult because they seemed to be exerting themselves heading off towards town and didn't seem to be all that concerned with camouflage, and set off on the quickest path towards them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stretched, cat-like, and yawned contentedly. That was a fantastic movie. He'd be sure he'd make it back again at least a couple of times before he left.

Happy, content and still reveling in the storyline, Kakashi remained for a brief moment in a state of blissful mind numbness until a growing feeling that there was something that he should be doing began to creep up on him.

"Genma. Damn it," Kakashi growled shortly, reaching up to scratch the back of his silver haired head as he began walking through the streets seeking out the dratted senbon chewer and his pink haired companion.

"Probably should have gone to a later showing," he thought sheepishly, "Now where should I quietly and coincidentally happen to run into them. Now if I know Sakura and Genma at all she probably dragged him around shopping for hours and he is probably begging off to go eat something. Genma never could stand shopping for any length of time even if there is almost guaranteed sex as a reward."

A full body shudder coursed through Kakashi at the thought, "Just yesterday I had my one of my best friends and my team on a paid for vacation. Now I have to figure out if he abandoned a child and why while he's trying to get into my only female students pants."

Kakashi frowned as he let his tracking instincts take over and lead him towards where Sakura and Genma would be, "I suppose it could be worse. He could still be trying to get into my pants."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that Genma. Why would he tell Sai? Why should I have trusted him? Stupid. Now every idiot in this team is going to think I'm gay. Shit. If Naruto finds out, I might as well announce it to the whole village off the Hokage's faces," Sasuke thought fiercely as he pushed himself to go faster, practically ignoring the blank faced Sai dutifully trailing him, "I'm going to kill that gay ass mother-"

"Sasuke-kun, I don't-"Sai began speeding up to run beside the Uchiha.

"Shut up Sai," Sasuke instructed as he landed back on the ground and started into the village, "Now help me figure out where they are."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto watched as Sai inked his legion of mice and sent them scattering throughout the town as he and Sasuke followed.

"What the hell are those teme's doing?" Naruto thought, completely mystified.

Curious now, his revenge slipping from his mind, he decided to follow them and find out what the heck was going on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aha, there they are," Kakashi thought, pleased as finally spotted the pair eating at a local café. Conveniently enough they were seated outside on the patio.

"Well this should be easy enough," Kakashi smiled as he spotted a bookstore right next to the place and went to take a spot behind some of the outdoor shelves of books.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahahahaha!" Sakura cackled as she pounded her fist on the table, "Kaka-Kakashi sensei did WHAT?"

"Well it was a long time ago," Genma smiled around his senbon as he leaned back in his chair.

He was having a very good time with Sakura. It had been years since he had been able to actually wear civilian clothes outside of undercover missions. He could not remember the last time he had been able to relax this much. That hadn't however dimmed his senses, which was why after realizing that Kakashi was spying on them he had decided to tell some rather embarrassing stories.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Sakura asked pulling herself together as she tried to take a calming sip of water.

"Since I was six or seven I think," Genma answered smiling, he let his eyes go ever every inch of her body as she stifled her giggles. She was so beautiful, intelligent and funny. Incredibly talented too, if everything he had heard was true. Hell, she was able to patch him up wonderfully. He barely felt weak at all now and the pain had dimmed into memory.

Suddenly something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, a small strange looking black mouse darted past the bookstore where he knew Kakashi was located. Even more unsettling he felt two, no three strong chakra signatures coming towards them. He recognized them immediately of course but he was a bit on edge because the one he knew was Sasuke's seemed to be very dark and foreboding.

He unobtrusively got some senbon together in his hand under the table and waited.

"Genma. Genma?" Sakura asked waving her hands in front of the special jonin's face, " Hello in there."

"We've got company," he said simply motioning towards the street with his senbon.

In a sudden rush of ninja, much to the surprise of their fellow diners, two black haired shinobi landed in front of their table, followed seconds later by a rush of blond hair and a second after that a confused copy ninja.

Sasuke lunged for Genma sharingan flashing as Genma jumped out of his chair and shot senbon flying towards the angry ninja.

"Sasuke!" yelled Kakashi and Naruto at the same time as diners ran from the scene screaming, much to the disconcertment of the manager of the restaurant who saw money flying out the window.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" Sakura yelled, eyes spilling fire as she stood abruptly sending her chair flying from under her, "Can I have ONE normal evening without you jackasses following me!"

"Sakura-" Kakashi started trying to calm down the enraged Kunoichi.

"Kakashi-senpai I think we had better stop Sasuke-kun and Genma-san," Sai suggested pointing to the heated wresting match in front of them.

Genma was slightly hampered by his street clothes as they wouldn't allow for perfect freedom of movement but it was enough to stay just ahead of the enraged Uchiha.

"What the hell man?" he managed to get out between dodging blows. He just wanted to stop this without either of them getting hurt.

"Why the hell did you tell Sai!" Sasuke screamed rolling out from under Genma and throwing another punch.

"Tell Sai what? What are you talking about?" Genma asked thoroughly confused.

"Don't blame me for this Shiranui! You're the one who broke our deal!" Sasuke screamed dodging a senbon and flying towards the older shinobi.

In a brief moment of shock Genma paused, unfortunately a second too long and took a strong blow to the face. Fortunately, that woke him up and in the next second Sasuke found himself in a neck lock with a senbon pressed to his neck.

"YOU-"Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke listen to me quickly," Genma said confused at how this had started but determined to stop it before it got even more out of control, "I swear on my mothers death I did not tell Sai anything."

Sasuke immediately went limp and turned his head as much as he could with the senbon still there to look resolutely into Genma's eyes, "Ok."

Genma let go and rubbed the black eye that was developing nicely. "Why the hell did you think I told Sai?"

"Sai!" Sasuke turned to Sai who was standing next to Naruto and Kakashi who was dumfounded and would have had a noticeably gaped mouth if it hadn't been for a convenient mask. "What the hell were you talking about earlier!"

"Well," Sai answered thoroughly confused as to how he should proceed. Sasuke had said that some kisses were not to be spoken of and yet he had run to talk to Genma. Sakura hadn't told him not to say anything but she had seemed to cut over him when he was talking to her in front of Genma. However Sasuke seemed rather intense so he decided to answer, "I was referring to when Sakura and I kissed the other day."

"WHAT!" Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke yelled heads whipping around towards Sakura who was standing stunned in the middle of five men.

"I," Sakura started mouth opening and closing without sound for a moment.

It was just the calm before the storm however because then a fire seemed to erupt from her "Yes I kissed Sai, and I don't regret it. It was something that needed to be done. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Hell I may do it again in the future, and if I do its NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! What the hell is going on here! Why is Sasuke trying to kill Genma and why was Kakashi spying on us, and why is Naruto here! Can I not have one day to myself without you weirdo's keeping watch on me! I'm not a child and I can make my own decisions. My sex life is no ones business but my own and those I have SEX with!"

Genma edged quietly closer to Sakura and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder in unspoken support.

"But Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Naruto whined.

Kakashi still stood frozen to the spot and Sasuke turned his head to the side and "Hn'd" softly.

Sai stood stalk still confused and filled with some . . . emotion. What was it? Before he knew what was happening Sakura walked toward him grabbed his hand and without warning kissed him softly. About 10 seconds later she backed up giving his hand a squeeze and said, "I'm so sorry you're in the middle of this mess Sai"

"Genma lets go," Sakura said quietly reaching into her pouch and tossing some money on the table.

"Sure," he answered gathering their bags and going to stand beside her.

"I don't want to see any of you again until I come looking for you do you understand," Sakura said quietly to the now frozen shinobi.

When her words met only silence, she turned back towards the men.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" she said black storm clouds and lightening roaring up behind her.

"Yes," replied Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke stepping back a bit.

Without another word, Sakura and Genma walked off into the darkening town.

"What's going on here!" yelled the manager of the café coming up to the frozen ninja.

"Umm," Naruto started grinning widely and scratching his head, "We were just-"

Turning back towards where his teammates were just a moment ago, no one remained but Sai still frozen in the same position he was in after Sakura kissed him.

Sai did not know which way was up he was filled with . . . feeling. It was strange and wonderful and confusing. Completely oblivious to the manager now screaming at Naruto and throwing bread sticks, he felt something wet trickling down his face. He lifted his hand to his face expecting to see blood or even something that had bounced off of Naruto from the manager. Instead he saw water, it had apparently come from his eye. Leaving behind the sound of angry manager and yelping Naruto, Sai leapt off into the darkness to go think.

**Ok so if you're all still interested there's the next chapter! More to come! And closer together as well. As always please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Wow, almost 300 reviews! I am so excited that you all like the story. I am amazed at the success of this story considering a big part of it is about such a minor character. Spread the Genma love! I am really enjoying writing this so I am pleased that you seem to enjoy reading! I will try to update as quickly as possible since I have a small bit of free time. Soon that will be all be gone but I will not update as slowly as last time I promise!**

Genma and Sakura walked in silence, Sakura quietly fuming as Genma brooded, idly swishing his senbon back and forth.

"Sai," Genma thought slowly, "There's something . . . wrong with him. The way his chakra feels is so odd. His chakra is strong and powerful but it's so controlled. Too controlled. It feels like there's a dam there, and when Sakura kissed him it felt like it was cracking. I wonder if anyone else notices this."

Deciding Sakura had fumed enough Genma took a chance at bringing on her anger, "Sakura?"

"WHAT! What" Sorry Genma. I don't know what's wrong with them. They always have to be so selfish and weird. It's getting really annoying. What were you saying?" Sakura asked sweetly gently swinging their shopping bag and leaning into him as they strolled, letting Genma wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Have you ever noticed anything off about Sai?" he asked, lightly running his fingers on her arm enjoying her soft skin.

"Ha! You've got to be kidding right? Sai! Of course. He's been totally brainwashed afterall," Sakura snorted glancing up at Genma in slight astonishment. "You should know all about ROOTS shouldn't you? You're an assassin, I'm sure you work with ANBU sometimes."

"Yeah," Genma replied glancing to the side as he bit down on his senbon a bit harder then he normally would, "Yeah I work with ANBU sometimes, but never with ROOTS. One thing I know for sure about ROOTS is that Danzou controls it. Danzou and I have never gotten along. You might say we had some . . . personal issues in our past. He has never let me near anyone in ROOTS, Sai is the first one I've met."

"You didn't sleep with . . . ?" Sakura started, truly afraid of the answer.

Genma laughed bitterly suddenly twiddling senbon in his free hand in an unconscious manner, "No. Definitely have never slept with Danzou. I don't really like thinking about him that much. But back to Sai, I meant do you notice anything medically wrong with him?"

Sakura stopped walking and looked up at Genma brow furrowed, "No. Why? Did you notice something? I checked him over after our mission and he didn't have anything wrong."

"It's probably nothing, you know what you're doing about medical jutsu more than I ever will. It just felt like his chakra just now was. . . off. I don't know. Don't worry about it it's probably nothing. I've never felt anything quite like it honestly but it was very subtle. Forget it," Genma answered, releasing Sakura's shoulder and walking slowly to lean on the wall of a closed antique shop, senbon hanging loosely in his mouth.

Genma couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. Something important. There was a gnawing sensation deep in his stomach that had nothing to do with hunger. There was something about what he saw in Sai and being in ROOTS that was eating at his subconscious. Sure there was to obvious connection to his past but he was sure there was something more. It seemed just beyond his reach. He absently rubbed his hand over his tattoo and slid a little bit down the wall. He felt so drained.

" What's wrong Genma?" Sakura asked concerned. Genma suddenly looked very pale and she didn't like the way he was slumping against the wall. "Shit."

She walked the few steps over to him and set her bag down letting her healing chakra flow from hands into Genma checking him for injury.

"I'm so sorry I should have checked you right after you fought with Sasuke! I was so mad. I didn't even heal your eye yet, you're getting a pretty bad bruise there but don't worry it's easy enough to fix," Sakura babbled as her chakra sent cooling rays to his face and the bruise disappeared as if it had never been.

Genma reached up and grabbed her hand and said "Sakura, it's ok, really. I'm fine now."

"Just let me make sure," she said seriously trying to get her hand back out of his.

"It's nothing, I'm just feeling a little off today," Genma said firmly still holding her hand he brought it back to his face and gently kissed her fingers, "Would you like to turn me on?"

"Genma," Sakura said blushing and trying not to smile, " Your health is serious, you can't just- mmph!"

Sakura was forced to stop talking as Genma artfully and quite amazingly spat his senbon into his weapons pouch and proceeded to thoroughly kiss the beautiful pink haired young medic. Sakura remained stunned for a moment as Genma's tongue demanded entrance into her mouth. Without conscious thought, her lips parted and he invaded her mouth hungrily.

Genma didn't want to think anymore. There was too much, just too much to deal with. He needed an escape from his thoughts and Sakura was more than up to the job of distracting him. He deepened the kiss sucking and stroking her tongue with his, gently biting and sucking on her sweet soft lips. His hands roamed her body as they kissed, firmly caressing her sides and back before making their way to her firm toned bottom. He grabbed it and pressed her soft feminine body against the hardness that had developed during their kiss.

Sakura moaned into Genma's mouth, one hand resting on his cheek and the other gripping his hair on the back of his head in a firm hold not allowing him to stop the kiss. Not that he was trying to. In a breathtaking instant Genma turned them so Sakura's back was against the brick wall. In one smooth movement he lifted her higher on his body and grabbed one thigh to bring it up and around his waist, their sexes now pressed agonizingly close together as he leaned firmly into her using the wall as a brace.

Sakura gasped as she felt his full hardness against her. Genma's heat was intoxicating and without prompting, she quickly lifted her other leg to wrap around Genma's slim muscular waist. His body felt so firm and hot against her soft curves and as he groaned into her mouth at their new position Sakura felt womanly and attractive like she hadn't for a long time.

"Genma!" she gasped as he moved from her mouth to her neck, gripping and kneading her butt as he gently but firmly ground his hips into hers.

"I need you Sakura," he said breathlessly into her ear as he licked and sucked at her earlobe. "Please, you're so gorgeous, so hot and sexy."

"Please. I feel fine, I'm not injured anymore," he rasped giving a forceful thrust of his hips to emphasize his point. "I've got to have you tonight."

All Sakura could manage was "Mmm-hmm" as his mouth again trailed from her ear to the base of her neck sucking and biting just until it began to hurt and then licking and kissing it better before starting again.

"I need you too," Sakura gasped into his ear, "You're so damn hot. I need you. Please let's go somewhere-"

"Whoooohoooo! Yeah!" came loud voices from about fifteen feet away, "Grab that ass! Screw her brains out dude!"

Sakura instantly froze and turned quickly towards the catcalls to see a group of four or five twenty-something's whistling and making lewd gestures at them.

If Sakura wasn't already as pink in the face as her hair from the kissing now she defiantly was from embarrassment. She quickly dropped her legs down from Genma's waist and tried to step away but Genma, after glancing blankly at the group, gently tipped her chin up towards him and kissed her softly and warmly making her forget anything else and causing her knees melt. When he finally stepped back she stood flushed and breathless unable to think. She didn't even hear any of the wolf whistles directed at the pair of them.

"I think you were about to suggest we go somewhere more private," Genma said huskily.

Sakura nodded mutely and grabbed their bag letting him lead her down the street away from the appreciative crowd they had attracted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew! Got out of that one just in time," Kakashi told Sasuke scratching the back of his head as they ran back towards the resort, "Sakura was pretty pissed off we busted up her evening."

"Hn," Sasuke answered frowning.

"What were you trying to beat up Genma about? Is he blackmailing you or something?" Kakashi laughed.

"Nothing you need to know about," Sasuke grumbled not wanting to talk in the least.

He could not believe he had reacted so badly. He should have made sure of what Sai was saying before he went running off after Genma. He felt so unbalanced ever since he had returned to Konoha. After killing Itachi, he and team Hebi had reluctantly joined forces with Konoha to destroy Akatsuki and the one called Tobi in particular. He had been able to return to Konoha and loose his missing nin status after various restrictions, punishments and conditions had been applied. He didn't care as long as he was able to continue to train and begin to reestablish his clan, but the problem was that he just couldn't seem to fully function in "normal" company any more. After years of being the avenger and barely interacting with anyone normal people would call human, coming back into a team environment was grating and confusing.

"I need to know if it causes problems with the whole team like this. I don't need to know every aspect of your life Sasuke but our team work is what keeps us alive and I can't have whatever's going on with you affect that. We need you but we need Sakura just as much. She's our medic, the one that keeps us all alive. What's more, Konoha needs her, she's the most skilled medic besides Tsunade in the village. What's bothering you Sasuke? If I can help you I will," Kakashi told hum quietly but seriously as they neared the resort.

"There's nothing wrong Kakashi. It's fine," Sasuke told him turning his head to the side and rolling his eyes.

"It's not fine," Kakashi, answered firmly, "I think it's time we spent some time officially as a team outside of work. I'm going to figure out some things we'll do this week to get to know each other better."

"Kakashi I'm not-"Sasuke started irritably.

"I'm still the leader of this team and you'll do as I say. We're going to have fun with each other if it kills us," Kakashi growled as they finally saw their cabins come into view. "I think that's enough togetherness for today. I want to see you and everyone else by lunch tomorrow so tell Naruto and Sai when they get back."

"Hn," Sasuke huffed as he stormed his way into his cabin and shut the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Sai! Why didn't you help me!" Naruto whined rubbing bread crumbs out of his blond hair and only succeeding in causing them to fall down the back of his shirt.

"I didn't know you needed back up against a restaurant manager," Sai answered blank faced as they walked , "On the hand-"

Sai was cut off as Naruto aimed a punch at Sai's big fat mouth which he dodged easily and proceeded to knock Naruto's knees out from under him.

"It's becoming more and more apparent I'm going to have to keep and eye out for you on future missions,"Sai continued flawlessly as Naruto picked himself up angrily and marched to catch up with him, "It would be a shame to lose such a . . . valuable team member."

"You think I'm a valuable team member now?" Naruto asked stunned.

"Of course," Sai replied turning back to the Kyuubi container with his usual fake smile. "You inspire emotions and friendship in others. You have an ability to create bonds with people where no one else can. And most importantly you make everyone else on the team look good."

"Did you just make a joke?" Naruto asked mouth open as Sai continued to walk.

Sai just turned his face back toward Naruto and smiled hesitantly. A rare real smile from the dark artist.

"Haha! Sai that's great!" Naruto beamed catching up to him and patting him on the back.

"So tell me, what's going on with you and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked grinning widely.

"We were exploring our bond," Sai answered thoughtfully, "It's very strange. When I'm around Perky now something is different."

"Do you looooooove her?" Naruto crooned dancing around Sai as they walked.

"I don't fully understand that term. I have never loved anybody so I suppose that could be a possibility. What is love?" Sai asked blankly.

"That's so depressing Sai," Naruto sighed. "Well anyway I think I'd like you to be with Sakura more then Genma. He's so old! Even older then Kakashi-sensei."

"Hn," Sai replied.

"You're around Sasuke-teme too much," Naruto grumbled, "I'm hungry you want to go back and get room service?"

"Hn," Sai answered non-committedly.

"Come on, I bet I'll beat your ANBU butt back to the cabin!" Naruto yelled taking off before Sai could respond.

"As if," Sai muttered flashing off after him

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to their cabin was too slow for either Genma or Sakura and punctuated with hot kisses but somehow they wound up outside their cabin.

"Your room or mine?" Genma asked quickly kissing her fiercely as he pressed her against the door.

"I don't care," Sakura replied unthinking and reaching blindly for the doorknob, "Mine I guess."

With un-shinobi like grace they landed on the floor as Sakura finally got the door open.

Sakura giggled wildly as Genma landed carefully on top of her taking all the weight on his arms and knees.

"Ow," Genma laughed letting more of his weight on Sakura as he leaned his face into her neck and bite her gently.

"Poor baby, let me kiss it better," she laughed grabbing his face and bringing it around to hers to kiss him as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Fuck the room lets just stay here," Genma growled between licks, kisses and bites.

"No way! I'm sick of people walking in on us, I don't want people walking on us," Sakura laughed as she rolled them over and stood up off of Genma, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"I love a strong woman," Genma grinned lasciviously keeping hold of her hand and pulling her close.

"Then I think you've got more than you can handle in me," Sakura smiled coyly.

"I think I've got a hand on it," Genma smirked running his hand down her body to grab her butt.

"Two can play at that game," Sakura replied in a sultry voice reaching her hand in between them and caressing the tight bulge in his jeans.

Genma hissed in pleasure as she stroked him and leaned forward to breathe into her ear, "That's the best way to play."

Sakura turned her head towards him and for a long moment they looked into each others lust soaked eyes. Genma smirked and brought his hand gently up to her face moving away some soft pink strands that covered it.

"You really are beautiful Sakura," he whispered studying every inch of her face.

Sakura felt herself blushing as Genma tilted her head back and softly pressed his lips to hers. His mouth moved slowly this time, still passionate but not as wild and hungry. His tongue caressed her lips and entered her mouth massaging her tongue smoothly with his. His hand ran through her hair, stroking her scalp deliciously and she felt her eyes close and head tilt back even farther to deepen the kiss. She felt unreal. Genma was defiantly the most passionate and skilled man she had ever been with and she couldn't wait to see what else he was good at.

"Let's go to bed," Sakura smiled up at him, biting her bottom lip provocatively.

"You usually go to bed at 8:00 at night?" Genma asked resting his hand in the small of her back as they walked to her room.

"When I have my 'Daddy' to tuck me in," she quipped, squeaking and jumping as he goosed her walking through the door.

**Ok there is the next chapter. Sorry to cut it off there but I'm thinking twice about including the actual sex part in FF. I know I already have a very smutty story on FF but I've been thinking and I know there's a lot of really young people on here that I'm not sure I want to contribute to their ability to read hard core smut. In any case I will post it in AFF defiantly and I'll decide if I will post the sex here by the time I update next. I may do a toned down version for here. I'll have to think. As always please R&R!!**


	16. Please Read! IMPORTANT!

Notice!!

Sorry this isn NOT a chapter!

BUT!!!

I have something almost as good as a chapter of Peaceful Waters:

**Two side stories!**

I have posted _**Undressed to Kill**_, which is the story of Genma's assassination of Tetsuo mentioned in I think ch 10. This is kind of a hardcore dark angsty thing and there will be guy on guy action in it. If you're not interested in that don't worry, you don't HAVE to read that one to appreciate Peaceful Waters which will NOT have any more guy on guy then it does currently. So I have warned you. Please don't flame me. Undressed to Kill is four chapters right now and there will be a couple more but it's not going to be long like PW, it's a short story kind of thing that I thought was interesting.

**_Carry on my Wayward Son_** IS important to Peaceful Waters and has nothing hardcore in it besides foul language so it should be safe for all who can read M-rated anyway. That is one chapter and will be three long at the MOST. I think it will answer some questions you may have.

There will be more about Genma's past coming up that I will include in PW itself through the natural story line and as of now I don't have plans to write any more side fics. Although someday when PW is done, which it is far from, I will probably write a sequal.

Enjoy the updates because my free time is about to be sucked up with constant work although I will do what I can. The more I write the more I love it oh so much!!

Also! Question! Should I change the summary of PW? I wrote the current one when it was going to be a one shot and it has obviously morphed way past that so… What to do? I don't think it accurately represents the story now. ok so please read at least Carry on my Wayward Son and AS ALWAYS R&R!


	17. Chapter 15

**I am constantly amazed at the positive response to my story, not that I'm complaining mind you! Just a reminder:**

**You DO need to read Carry on my Wayward Son**

**to fully appreciate this story and it has no sex of any kind in it so it's safe that way, its just angsty.**

**Also I've decided to just go ahead and post the full lemon here this chapter will be just lemon so if you don't want to read it, skip this one. I think that is the easiest way to do it. My story isn't the only one that has sex so I'm not really protecting anyone by not posting mine.**

**LEMON WARNING! SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ!**

Genma shut the door behind himself quickly watching as Sakura stood in front of the bed facing him. Her head was tilted slightly to the side and her posture screamed at him to go and devour her. He answered the call stepping forward and grabbing her hands pulling her softly towards him and kissing her softly but fiercely.

His hands moved to her waist his fingertips gently grazing her sides and back making her giggle slightly.

"Ticklish are we," Genma smirked drawing a circles on her back scraping her slightly with his fingernails, just enough to tease her skin.

"Don't," Sakura smiled at him warning him against an attempted tickle attack.

"I'm not going to do anything tonight that won't have you begging for more," Genma whispered into her ear breathing in the wonderful scent of her shampoo and sliding his hands up her sides again and bringing her shirt with it.

Sakura leaned back just enough so that she could raise her arms and allow Genma to release her from her shirt. Her nipples hardened under her bra as the cool air in the room rushed to meet her skin. She blushed slightly as she watched Genma look at her, tasting her with his eyes.

"My turn," Sakura said reaching out to grab the hem of Genma's shirt watching as his rippling muscles were revealed one by one as the material moved its way up and finally off his body. She reached up and gently traced the scars running so precisely along his muscles.

"I can't believe how brave you are Genma," Sakura breathed, "I can't imagine all the things you must have done in your life to protect our home."

"I always fight with everything I have," Genma replied reaching out to run his fingers through her soft pink hair, "I don't do anything halfassed, because you'll either wind up getting killed, or not making the most of every second you have in life."

"I can't count the number of times I've almost been killed. I've had the great disappointment in my life already, my biggest mistake. I don't want my life to flash by my eyes when I go, full of things I never finished,"Genma told her huskily as he closed in on her making her sit on the bed as he ran his callused hands over and down her shoulders to her back releasing her bra, "thinking of how if I'd just tried a little harder, what could have happened. I don't ever want to wonder what I missed out on because I didn't do everything in my power to do the right thing."

"Or get what I want," Genma growled softly kneeling on the floor in-between Sakura's legs and leaning his head in to take an already hard nipple into his hot, wet mouth massaging it skillfully with his tongue and making Sakura arch her back in pleasure.

"Genma!" she gasped pushing his hitai-ate off his head and tossing it to the side as she combed her fingers through his hair, pushing his mouth harder onto her body.

Genma rolled his tongue along her hardened peak, then traced all around it kissing and sucking at her breast, his left hand massaging the other and his right arm wrapped around her back pulling her close to him.

"Oh my god, I love your mouth Genma," Sakura groaned looking down at him as he worked so studiously on her body.

"Just my mouth?" Genma asked evily pulling away from her now red wet nipples making them harden impossibly more, "I'll have to introduce you a few other parts of my body then."

At this he leaned back unclasping her boots and pulling them off then reached for the button on her jeans, unfastening it and, after Sakura lay back on the bed to assist him in the process, pulled them down and off, her underwear included in the process.

"Genma!" Sakura blushed now fully exposed to the still panted special jounin, "That's hardly fair."

"Life isn't fair my little sex kitten," Genma purred watching as Sakura backed up to lay her head back on the pillows making herself comfortable.

"Strip for me," Sakura smirked placing her hands behind her head to watch the show.

"All in good time my dear, we have all night," Genma told her silkily crawling on the bed and straddling her hips as he leaned over to kiss her thoroughly.

Sakura wrapped her hands around his shoulders as they kissed thrilling at the feel of the strong hot man hovering over her. His tongue ravaged the inside of her mouth promising tantalizing things to come should he kiss her somewhere else. She moaned into his mouth her eyes rolling back into her head as he answered her, causing delicious vibrations to assail them both. Genma moved from her mouth over to her perfect and graceful neck gently nipping kissing and sucking as he made his way to her shoulder.

Sakura never thought that her shoulder could feel so good but here was Genma proving her wrong. He moved his was slowly and wetly down to her breasts again making them ache with anticipation. He rubbed them softly as he kissed licked and sucked from one to the other as he saw fit. She whined slightly as one hand left her breasts then almost screamed as his hand reached between their bodies and pinpointed the spot where all this sexual tension was flowing.

She bucked up into his hand as he made slow circles around her clit with his thumb and carefully inserted his index and middle fingers into her already dripping sex.

Genma groaned his eyes lighting up with intense sexual excitement as he watched the sensual way Sakura moved underneath him.

"You're so wet Sakura," he breathed delving his fingers deeper into her as he continued his intimate massage.

"It's your fault," she blamed him her hips moving his hand as she felt herself getting closer and closer.

"Not so fast now," Genma smirked again, walking backwards on his knees as he continued to caress her, reaching to hold her hips down with his free hand. "I told you, I do things right."

He moved so that he was kneeling in-between Sakura's spread legs and watched as his fingers disappeared into her moist core.

"That's so fucking sexy," he whispered his eyes glued to her.

He released her hip and she began to move against him again. He didn't stop her but instead pumped into her with one hand while massaging her clit with the other. He almost closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt her coming close to orgasm but he knew he'd get so much more out of it he kept them open.

Shortly he smiled broadly as he felt her walls clench rhythmically around his fingers as Sakura moaned loudly, gasping his name as she gripped the comforter as if to ground herself to this world through the pleasure.

"Fuck yeah, Sakura, say my name baby," Genma growled as he bent down suddenly, taking her clit into his mouth and gently sucked on it, swiping it smoothly with his tongue, and continued to piston into her with his fingers.

Sakura more than happily complied as her first orgasm swiftly morphed into a second incredibly more intense one, and then a third longer one. As the sensations became too much Genma moved his face away from her but continued to slowly pump with his fingers.

"Oh my god, Genma! I LOVE your mouth!" Sakura gasped melting onto the bed as she tried to make some sense of the world around her.

"It has its uses," Genma grinned finally pulling his dripping fingers from her and making sure she watched as he licked them clean. "But like I said earlier, I think I need to aquaint you with other parts of me as well."

He pushed himself off the bed and began a slow sexual dance, moving snake-like as he unfastened his too tight for the past twenty minutes pants and slid them down. He slipped out of his shoes and made a show of bending over to slip all the way out of his pants allowing Sakura to properly ogle his sexy backside.

Sakura wolf whistled as he stood and turned, his ever-impressive erection tenting his boxers completely out of shape. He peeled the fabric down reveling every glorious inch of his manhood until his boxers lay on the ground in a heap.

"Get that over here 'big daddy'," Sakura purred curling her finger at him as he smirked back.

"Hold on," Genma chided, making some quick hands seal and releasing a flash of chakra.

"You don't need to do that Genma," Sakura told him, "I'm a medic, I'm not going to get pregnant if I don't want to."

"Never hurts to make sure, I don't think the world could handle a double of either of us right now,"Genma chuckled, "Besides I wouldn't want to ruin your girlish figure."

"Stop with the sweet talk and get over here," Sakura growled arching her body suggestively.

"I always follow my medic's instructions," Genma grinned, stalking back to the bed and crawling on top of Sakura, running his tongue along her curves on the way up.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist arching up to him, but he pulled back not allowing her to get the object of her desire quite yet.

"Fiesty little minx, so eager to get this over and done with?" Genma fake pouted as he kissed her cheek softly.

"You're that quick once we get started?" Sakura grinned back molding her face into disappointment.

"Oh, just for that I'm going to make this last until you've come so many times you'll be screaming for release," Genma chuckled nipping her ear.

"Now that sounds unpleasant," Sakura replied rolling her eyes.

"Sakura, you know there's 265 bones in the human body?" Genma whispered into her ear in-between licks and sucks on her earlobe, "How would you like one more?"

Without waiting for her answer, he shifted his hips, aligning their bodies and plunged into her wet sex filling her completely.

"Fuck!" Sakura screamed as she adjusted to the sudden fullness and gave her hips an experimental roll, "Oh god, Genma! You're so big!"

"Mmm, Sakura," Genma groaned rolling his hips in agonizingly slow circles, "You're so tight, so wet.

It was all he could do not to just slam into her, but he had promised to make this last until she couldn't take another orgasm so he restrained himself.

"Still," Genma thought to himself smirking, "I can make that happen sooner than later."

"That's an evil grin," Sakura rasped in between moans as Genma circled in her touching every part of her.

"Oh yeah," she moaned bucking into him as his hardness rubbed against that spot inside her that increased her pleasure ten fold.

"There huh?" Genma asked, moving so that he was standing on his knees. He grabbed her hips firmly and began thrusting into her, hitting her g-spot and then rolling his hips to stroke it with every move.

Sakura gripped his hips tighter and he released one side of her hips to bring his hand back to where their bodies joined. He stroked his thumb over her clit in time with his thrusts into her g-spot and within minutes Sakura was screaming his name again.

"Genma! Genma, oh my god!" Sakura called lost in pleasure.

Genma closed his eyes in pleasure as Sakura's walls tightened almost painfully around him. Unable to hold back he began to thrust into her, relishing in the hot wetness that shot sheer pleasure throughout his entire body. This is why he was considered such a slut around Konoha, he never got tired of someone screaming his name in pleasure, of feeling their bodies clench around him in their release, and most importantly the feeling of being one with someone, being so close your bodies melded together. Because as long as he was like this, giving and receiving pleasure, he knew he wasn't alone, and that even for a moment, someone cared about him. He was loved.

Genma released Sakura's hips and kissed her fiercely his tongue delving into her in time with the movement of his hips. They moaned into each others mouths as Sakura ran her hands over Genma's tightly muscled back luxuriating in the feel of pure male power that blended so well with her. Genma's body was so perfect, he was funny and sweet. She knew she'd miss him when this week was over, so she was going to make sure she made use of every minute.

Using a bit of her strength she rolled so that she was now sitting on him, still kissing.

"Taking over?" Genma breathed heavily between kisses.

"I want to watch you," Sakura answered, her voice deep with lust.

She pushed herself upright using his perfect chest, softly squeezing and feeling his muscles. She ran her fingertips over his nipples and gasped as she felt him jerk inside her, hardening impossibly more.

"You like it?" She asked continuing to play with his nipples as she cocked her head to the side her hair hanging beautifully, framing her face.

Genma closed his eyes 'Mm-ing' in pleasure as she slowly rocked her hips. Sakura moved on him slowly at first then quickening. He was so large it was almost painful to sit upright all the way so she stayed leaning forward slightly, gripping onto his biceps for leverage.

"Mm, I can feel every inch of you," Sakura breathed closing her eyes and enjoying the sensations.

"Me too, you're so fucking tight Sakura," Genma growled gripping her hips and assisting her movements.

"I've never been with anyone as big as you. I think you've ruined me for other men," she laughed.

"That happens," Genma smirked giving an extra thrust of his hips for emphasis. "When you've had the best you can't go back to the rest."

"So cocky!" Sakura gasped as he gave a particulary hard roll of his hips.

"Exactly," Genma smirked cocking an eyebrow.

He began moving his hands up her sides delighting in the smoothness of her skin against his rough hands. He cupped her breast as the moved with each roll of her hips and used his thumbs to softly skim her nipples, circling them and making them stand at proud attention.

"Mmm, yeah, please," Sakura whispered increasing her pace. With every touch on her nipples she felt pleasurable fire shooting through her body to meet that which was already highly aroused on her lower half.

Genma could feel that she was close again began to pinch and play with her nipples harder as he met her hips move for move.

When she came, she came hard, screaming his name. He could feel her juices running down his body making it even easier to slid quickly inside of her. Before she could react he flipped them over again and began moving quickly inside her not letting her come down from her orgasm and pushing her towards a second.

"Genma, oh, please! Ahh too much! Oh my fucking God!" Sakura screamed coming again writhing crazily against the jonin.

Genma smirked as he watched her face, flushed with her orgasms and moaning in pleasure and over-sensitivity.

"I think that's my cue," Genma thought, as he allowed himself to relax a bit and really feel her walls desperately trying to milk him. He felt his body tense before finally granting him release. He yelled her name as he came eyes shut tight in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm.

He leaned heavily on his elbows so as not to crush her, and kissed her softly, gently chewing on her lower lip, and giving little licks.

"Oh my god, Genma," Sakura panted her breasts pressed tightly against Genma's equally panting chest.

"Sorry, I can usually make it longer, but I am still recovering," he told her seriously running his hand over her face and pulling away some hair that stuck to it.

"You aren't serious are you? That was, that was, like nothing I've ever done before," Sakura choked looking at him in surprise.

Genma smirked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Come on Sakura, we only did like two positions. That couldn't of taken more then," Genma glanced at the clock, "an hour or so."

"An hour or so is short?" Sakura asked unbelieving.

"Well, not short but defiantly not my best work. I pushed you to come pretty quickly. Usually I take it a bit slower, build up a bit more for the finish," Genma began to look a little concerned as he buried his head into her neck kissing her softly. "I promise next time I'll be cooler."

Sakura pushed the jonin back so he could look her in the eye, "Genma, really that was fantastic. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. The guys I've been with have been luck to last half an hour."

"Young pups," Genma growled rolling his eyes.

"So what are you an old dog?" Sakura giggled.

"A horny old dog thank you very much," Genma said proudly rolling off her and lifting his arm so she could snuggle closer on his chest.

He reached over the side of the bed, magically producing a senbon and placing it jauntily in his mouth.

"There's my Genma," Sakura sighed snuggling deeper into him and growing sleepier by the moment, "You won't stab me with that in the eye while we sleep will you."

"No worries," he grinned, settling himself more comfortably and kissing her skillfully on the forhead with out poking her, "after all you are a medic so I can be a little less careful- OW!"

Genma laughed as Sakura poked him sharply in the side.

"Ok, ok, I promise. No unneccasary poking. Until I wake up and we can both enjoy it." Genma smirked.

Sakura grinned back into his chest and they both fell quickly to sleep. Comfortable and warm in each others company.

**Ok that was like ten pages of nothing but lemon Oo. I'm so pervy. Real story next chapter! The Dance is COMING! As always please R&R!**


End file.
